Le Secret est dans le Récit (The Secret's in the Telling)
by liklaugh
Summary: [Traduction de "The Secret's in the Telling" de Pyrophoric] AU. Post-Saison 1. Le sort d'amnésie vient d'être brisé. "Nous sommes le six octobre. Un moment crucial de l'histoire de Storybrooke et le point tournant dans la vie de Regina Mills. Et tout commença avec un sort, un Shérif, et un voleur." Swan Queen. WIP
1. 6 octobre 2012

**Voici la traduction de la superbe fanfiction de Pyrophoric, avec son accord. La vie étant ce qu'elle est cependant, je ne promets pas de publication régulière, et invite les impatient-e-s à vaincre leur peur de la lecture en anglais pour lire l'originale ****_(id : 8635485) _!**

* * *

_"Si tu pars, tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Tu en es sûre ?"_

_"Je suis là, non ? Je sais dans quoi je me lance."_

_"Et tu es... Tu es prête à faire ce sacrifice ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"..."_

_"C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ça doit se passer comme ça. Il le faut."_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Elle **doit **vivre."_

_"Au prix de ta propre vie ?"_

_"C'est mon choix."_

_"Tu as du cran, il faut l'avouer, mais tu es surtout complètement folle..."_

_"Quelqu'un que j'admire m'a dit un jour que tout acte de bravoure demande un brin de folie, donc je prends ça pour un compliment."_

_"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse te faire changer d'avis ?"_

_"Non, je suis désolée."_

_"Tu perdras tout si tu fais ça."_

_"Je perdrai tout si je ne le fais pas."_

* * *

_"L'amour n'est pas le fait de trouver quelqu'un avec qui vous pouvez vivre ;_

_c'est de trouver quelqu'un sans qui vous ne pouvez vivre."_

\- Rafael Ortiz

* * *

Nous sommes le six octobre.

Un samedi banal dans la ville endormie de Storybrooke, située dans le Maine, aux États-Unis ; un jour qui aurait dû être insignifiant dans le grand ordre des choses. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Loin de là, même.

Ce jour n'est pas un jour ordinaire, mais personne ne réalisera l'importance de ce six octobre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dans une année, les gens commenceront à le voir d'une autre manière. Et ils se rendront compte de la bénédiction, du sacrifice, du dévouement qui aura changé à jamais la vie d'une femme brisée. Ils sauront, mais ne saisiront pas complètement l'enjeu du sacrifice d'une âme dans le but d'en sauver une autre.

Personne ne le comprendra, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Nous sommes le six octobre. Un moment crucial de l'histoire de Storybrooke et le point tournant dans la vie de Regina Mills.

Et tout commença avec un sort, un Shérif, et un voleur.

* * *

Regina débuta sa journée avec un café. Noir, sans sucre ; réduit à sa forme la plus pure. Elle appréciait la brûlure que provoquait le liquide le long de sa gorge, les saveurs qui jouaient avec ses papilles, et le parfum qui l'enveloppait. Elle avait pris goût à cette boisson depuis son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde devenu sa maison. Dans l'ancien monde, son éducation l'avait privée de ce délice. Le café, disait sa mère, était pour les paysans, les servants et les soldats. Une dame de bonne famille ne boit que du thé.

Regina sourit avec mépris à cette pensée. À l'exception du temps où elle avait retenu en otage la précieuse tasse ébréchée de Rumplestiltskin, elle n'avait pas touché de tasse de thé durant ses vingt-huit années passées à Storybrooke. Le thé et son rituel lui évoquaient des souvenirs déplaisants qu'elle préférait laisser enfouis dans les restes calcinés de la Forêt Enchantée. Briser son caractère et tout ce qu'elle aimait avait été la seule compétence parentale de Cora. Et, sans réelle explication logique, Regina en était venue à associer le thé avec cela.

Le son de l'eau parcourant les tuyauteries dans les murs ainsi que les mouvements provenant des étages supérieur et inférieur sortirent Regina de ses pensées. Elle enroba ses mains autour de son café et rapprocha la tasse de son nez, inhalant l'arôme par de profondes et régulières inspirations. Jetant un coup d'œil aux nombres affichés sur le micro-ondes, elle fut légèrement surprise de constater que ses deux colocataires avaient réussi à s'extirper eux-mêmes de leurs lits chauds avant que leurs réveils respectifs ne sonnent. C'était un vrai miracle.

Regina avala une gorgée avec précaution et se demanda qui serait la malheureuse victime du jour ; c'était du pile ou face, ses deux colocataires partageant la même habitude de traîner dans la douche bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Henry s'endormait parfois au milieu du rinçage, et Regina suspectait sa mère biologique d'en faire de même quand la voix insupportable d'Emma arrêtait soudainement de massacrer une chanson, bien que l'on pouvait encore entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude n'avait jamais été un problème dans le foyer Mills auparavant, mais depuis qu'il y avait trois personnes obligées de la partager chaque matin, la régularité et la fiabilité de son chauffe-eau étaient dûment compromises. Regina, ayant appris la leçon dès le tout premier jour où Emma Swan avait envahi sa maison, prenait sur elle pour se réveiller avant tout le monde et se laver en premier. Plus jamais elle ne serait celle qui hurlerait et sauterait hors de la douche, du savon sur tout le corps et du shampoing dans les yeux.

Vingt longues minutes plus tard, elle obtint finalement sa réponse. Regina sourit en entendant à l'étage le son étouffé des pas lourds d'Henry. Son sourire s'élargit en un rictus malveillant au son du chant tyrolien provenant du niveau inférieur. Le monstre vivant dans la cave serait celui qui recevrait la vague glaciale quotidienne. _Parfait_. Inexplicablement ravie à la pensée du très prochain désagrément d'Emma Swan, elle finit le reste de son café et patienta, anticipant le cri perçant qui mettrait fin au silence de la demeure.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de l'entendre.

Au moment où Regina posa sa tasse pour prendre une fraise, un phénomène très étrange se produisit. Une onde d'énergie. Comme si la terre s'était penchée un instant, elle dût s'agripper aux bords de la table pour garder l'équilibre. La sensation lui coupa le souffle et lui donna la nausée. Et cela s'arrêta aussi vite que c'était venu. Secouée, Regina inspira profondément et prit quelques instants pour retrouver ses appuis. Elle savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle l'avait _senti_ ; ce picotement manifeste à la base de sa nuque qui se propageait sur l'ensemble de sa peau lorsqu'une puissante magie était pratiquée. Cela ne venait pas d'elle, c'était certain.

Quelqu'un, quelque part, jouait avec le feu.

On pouvait faire confiance aux imbéciles de cette ville pour ruiner un samedi matin parfaitement sympathique.

Regina lâcha un faible grondement de protestation avant de se redresser et de déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Être à la merci de Blanche-Neige et de son infiniment idiot de prince signifiait que peu importait l'énigme magique qui se produisait en ville, la résoudre et en réparer les dégâts était son job. Car comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir imposé leur précieuse petite princesse chez elle comme une sorte d'espionne/gardienne/protectrice, ils avaient aussi l'audace de faire travailler Regina en tant que « experte en défense magique » de Storybrooke - une fonction ridicule de bureau de consultation, et sous la juridiction du Shérif, rien que ça.

C'était grotesque – être rétrogradée de Reine suprême à puissante Maire d'une petite ville pour finir laquais magique d'Emma Swan. La Reine Maléfique en elle avait voulu transformer tout le monde en crapaud, les embrocher sur un pic, les cuire à outrance dans un four en pierre et donner leur peau caoutchouteuse en pâture aux trolls tapis sous le 'pont à péage'. Mais, hélas, la mère en elle avait maîtrisé son désir de vengeance. Finalement, avoir Henry de nouveau dans sa vie l'incitait efficacement à bien se comporter.

Regina dressa la liste des suspects potentiels dans sa tête tandis qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner d'Henry, son corps se déplaçant avec fluidité dans la cuisine, comme en pilotage automatique. Elle plaça les céréales de son fils ainsi qu'une brique de lait sur la table puis récupéra un bol et une cuillère dans le lave-vaisselle. Machinalement, elle posa également une banane et une tasse vert foncé à côté de la cafetière préparée plus tôt. Emma, sans gêne comme à son habitude, avait revendiqué cette tasse dès le premier matin dans la demeure Mills, trois mois plus tôt. Les nerfs de Regina avaient été soumis à rude épreuve en voyant à quel point la blonde s'était sentie à l'aise dans sa propre maison. Elle la suspectait d'agir de la sorte dans le seul but de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Mais, à sa grande déception, l'envie irrésistible d'étrangler la précieuse petite princesse de Blanche-Neige semblait s'atténuer. Bien qu'elle eut fait de son mieux pour s'y accrocher, son irritation avait lentement décliné en voyant Emma se rendre utile et prendre en charge des tâches ménagères sans y être poussée. La vieille dame qui lui faisait le ménage auparavant n'avait plus voulu venir depuis que la malédiction avait été brisée. Emma avait pris le relais et gérait toutes les tâches que Regina détestait – passer l'aspirateur, faire les poussières, désherber, etc. Et, étonnamment, Emma n'avait encore rien cassé – pas à sa connaissance, en tout cas. C'était étrangement… _plaisant_… pour Regina de ne plus être obligée de s'occuper de tout. Pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un était agréable, quoiqu'un peu étrange. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais, surtout pas à Emma Swan. Du point de vue de Regina, elle avait maintenant à disposition une domestique vivant sur place, seul compromis acceptable.

Préoccupée par ce qu'il venait de se produire, Regina tapotait distraitement ses doigts sur le plan de travail en granit et fixait la fenêtre extérieure dominant le jardin, ses yeux marrons perdus dans le vague. C'était un sujet à prendre au sérieux. La magie était imprévisible dans ce monde, et, comme elle l'avait découvert quelques temps auparavant, lourde de conséquences.

Regina examina ce qu'elle savait déjà : a) ce qu'elle venait de sentir était sans aucun doute une onde de choc provenant d'un puissant sort ; b) c'était, à sa grande surprise, de la magie blanche ; et c) la force avait été suffisante pour pousser son corps vers la droite – ce qui indiquait essentiellement que la magie provenait de l'ouest.

_La forêt_. Regina plissa les yeux à cette pensée. Si l'épicentre se situait là-bas, et qu'elle l'avait senti d'ici, alors les répercussions étaient réellement considérables. Une magie de grande puissance – qu'elle soit noire ou blanche – pourrait ouvrir une autre brèche.

Et, si cela se passait comme la dernière fois, ils avaient un gros problème.

"Regina !"

L'appel provenant de l'étage inférieur la sortit de ses pensées soucieuses dans un sursaut. À peine une seconde plus tard, la porte de la cuisine menant au sous-sol s'ouvrit violemment, faisant cliqueter la porcelaine dans l'armoire et manquant de faire chuter un tableau du mur. Regina grimaça en entendant le vacarme et se tourna vers l'embrasure de la porte avec un regard meurtrier, prête à donner le fond de sa pensée à la femme des cavernes faisant office de shérif.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je n-"

L'ancien Maire de Storybrooke ne put finir cette phrase.

Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à voir Emma Swan enveloppée dans une simple serviette. La blonde était clairement perturbée, son corps dégageant une détresse si intense que Regina fut à nouveau prise de nausée face à une telle énergie nerveuse.

Elle leva un sourcil devant l'air tourmenté du shérif, mais la confusion dans son regard céda immédiatement place à la fureur lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur la flaque d'eau qui commençait à se former aux pieds de la blonde. La jeune femme dégoulinait. Regina lâcha un soupir irrité. Il n'y avait que sa colocataire peu évoluée pour la perturber en faisant irruption dans sa cuisine quasiment nue et en salissant son sol impeccable.

Emma vit la mine de Regina et comprit instantanément. Elle recula pour se placer sur la dernière marche des escaliers du sous-sol.

"Je passerai la serpillière, promis."

"Vous avez intérêt," répondit Regina en serrant les mâchoires.

Elle reprit son habituelle expression impassible, intimant ses joues à ne pas rougir, et força ses yeux à se concentrer sur le visage d'Emma. C'était suffisamment embarrassant pour toutes les deux ; elle ne s'était pas fait – _et ne se ferait pas_ – prendre en train de reluquer.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je sais que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à vous pavaner en sous-vêtements le matin, mais ne pouvez-vous pas restreindre cet exhibitionnisme à votre cagibi ? Mon fils pourrait descendre d'une minute à l'autre et-"

"Je n'ai pas d'habit," lâcha Emma.

"C'est plutôt flagrant, ma chère."

"Non, je veux dire que je n'ai _pas_ d'habit," insista Emma, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Il n'y a rien dans mon armoire. _Nada_. Il ne me reste plus qu'un vieux jeans que j'avais l'intention de jeter."

"Mademoiselle Swan, ne nous leurrons pas. La plupart de vos vêtements méritent la poubelle, de toute manière," répliqua Regina d'un ton las. "_Et_, avant que vous ne me blâmiez pour cette _bien heureuse_ mésaventure, laissez-moi simplement dire que je n'ai rien à voir avec ceci. Vérifiez la machine à laver ; Henry a peut-être eu de la compassion pour vos vêtements crasseux et fait la lessive pour vous. Pour ma part, je ne m'aventurerais pas à toucher vos vêtements sans une combinaison Hazmat et un spray désinfectant."

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais essuya l'affront sans broncher.

"Noté, Regina. Et, pour information, je n'allais pas vous accuser," dit-elle. Emma planta son regard dans le sien et déclara d'une voix grave. "Je pense que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans notre maison."

Cela capta toute l'attention de Regina. Sa magie s'était montrée capricieuse dernièrement, mais restait suffisamment puissante pour inspirer la peur. Mise à part la foule en colère qui avait demandé sa tête lorsque le sort fut brisé, personne n'avait osé mettre un pied près de son manoir depuis plusieurs mois. Et bien qu'elle ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, le fait que le Shérif réside dans sa maison participait également à décourager les éventuels fauteurs de trouble. Avant d'avoir pu méditer là-dessus, une pensée surgit et Regina se raidit.

Si quelqu'un était rentré, alors… "Henry !"

"Il va bien. Je viens juste de lui parler sur nos talkies-walkies. Il est en train de vérifier s'il lui manque aussi des affaires," la rassura Emma, levant ses mains dans un geste apaisant.

Sa serviette manqua de glisser et Regina détourna brusquement le regard. Elle était certaine que sa tête avait viré instantanément au rouge en s'angoissant pour son fils, et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Emma la voit tourner au pourpre à la vue du shérif dans le plus simple appareil. Ce serait mortifiant.

"Je suis certaine que mes affaires étaient encore là avant que j'aille me doucher. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, j'ai senti un courant d'air et j'ai vu la trappe qui donne sur l'extérieur grande ouverte. Le cadenas a été coupé. Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un dans le jardin ?"

"Je… _non_. J'étais un peu préoccupée."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un est passé par cette porte ?" Questionna Emma, appuyant ses mains contre l'encadrement de ladite porte. Regina priait intérieurement pour qu'elle arrête de gigoter. La serviette tenait à peine dans cette position.

"Seulement vous," répondit-elle froidement, focalisant son attention sur la source de lumière au-dessus de la tête d'Emma.

"Vous pensez que des affaires à vous ont disparu ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'en suis pas certaine," murmura Regina, plissant les lèvres. Elle allait devoir faire le tour du manoir et répertorier rapidement ses biens. Tout ce qui avait vraiment de la valeur à ses yeux se trouvait dans son coffre-fort. Regina se nota mentalement de commencer par là.

"Ok, dîtes-moi si quoi que ce soit vous a été volé. Le voleur n'est peut-être pas allé plus loin que le sous-sol mais ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. J'appellerai le poste pour demander à Ruby de ramener ses fesses ici avec de la poudre pour empreintes digitales."

"Oui, d'ailleurs, vous voudriez peut-être commencer par enfiler des vêtements avant que votre adjointe n'arrive," suggéra Regina d'un ton sec, lançant un regard méfiant vers la porte menant aux salon et hall d'entrée.

Henry pourrait descendre d'un instant à l'autre à présent, et, c'était par ailleurs de plus en plus difficile pour Regina de trouver autre chose à regarder sans donner l'impression d'avoir des troubles de l'attention.

"Hum, c'est drôle que vous parliez de ça-" dit Emma en forçant un petit rire, une main grattant inconsciemment sa nuque avec embarras. Regina s'étonna de l'entendre si penaude, et reposa ses yeux sur la blonde avant de s'en rendre compte. "Je n'exagérais pas quand je disais que _tous_ mes vêtements ont été volés," marmonna Emma, incapable de croiser le regard de la brune.

"Qu'en est-il des vêtements que vous portiez cette nuit ?"

"J'ai dormi nue."

"Oh." Regina se serait vraiment passée de l'apprendre. Maintenant cette image s'insinuait dans son esp- "Rappelez-moi de laver trois fois vos draps à haute température quand je ferai la lessive," rétorqua-t-elle hâtivement.

"Ouais, ouais," marmonna Emma, toujours incapable d'établir un contact visuel.

Regina pencha la tête, observant l'autre femme curieusement. Et elle percuta. _Oh. Voilà qui est tout simplement divin_.

"Vous n'avez pas de sous-vêtements," déclara Regina sans détours, ses yeux scintillant d'amusement.

La teinte rouge qui se répandit sur le visage et le cou d'Emma parla d'elle-même.

"Je suppose que je peux vous prêter un chemisier, mais ce sera tout," dit Regina avec un sourire diabolique, savourant pleinement le retournement de situation. Voir une Emma exceptionnellement décontenancée lui était très plaisant.

"Vous allez devoir vous contenter de porter le jeans qu'il vous reste. Je ne vous prêterai aucun de mes pantalons en sachant que vous vous baladerez sans culotte aujourd'hui – la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin étant d'être contaminée par vos microbes et de développer une éruption cutanée. Et non, avant que vous ne le demandiez, je n'ai pas de sous-vêtement neuf ou non utilisé à donner," continua-t-elle, rejetant effectivement ce qu'Emma était sur le point de dire.

"Je suis déjà obligée de partager mon fils et ma demeure avec vous, Mademoiselle Swan, je fixe la limite aux sous-vêtements."

La bouche d'Emma s'ouvrit et se referma à la manière d'un poisson, totalement à court de mots. Au bout d'un moment, elle baissa la tête et se contenta de soupirer, acceptant la défaite.

"Ok, j'ai compris. Pas de culotte, pas de pantalon, pas d'éruption cutanée. Merci pour le chemisier," marmonna-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

"Je suppose que le bleu que mon fils vous a si généreusement prêté par le passé vous conviendra, Shérif Swan ?"

Emma hocha faiblement la tête avant de tourner les talons et descendre les escaliers en traînant des pieds. Regina relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte.

_Merci Mon Dieu_.

Cette pauvre serviette avait tenu jusqu'au bout. Regina n'était pas prude, mais la simple pensée de voir l'une de ses plus grandes adversaires _ainsi_ exposée la désarçonnait complètement. Emma Swan était déjà une source constante d'irritation, la brune n'avait pas besoin qu'elle devienne également le cauchemar (nu) qui hanterait ses rêves.

Néanmoins, trouver le Shérif habituellement si exubérant, ainsi dérouté, avait été une réelle satisfaction.

Regina prit quelques instants pour jubiler avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et récupérer ledit chemisier. Elle savourerait ses victoires, peu importe qu'elles soient petites ou d'apparence insignifiante. Avec les Charmant s'emparant de sa ville, elles se faisaient rares.

* * *

Emma soupçonna une conspiration universelle quand elle tenta de se glisser dans son pantalon. Comme si devoir se déplacer sans sous-vêtement n'était pas suffisant, il fallait maintenant qu'elle sautille comme une idiote en serrant les fesses pour que le tissu passe ses hanches. Moulant n'était même pas un début de description pour ce Levi's miteux. Son jeans usé et décoloré avait non seulement déjà quelques années – mais elle avait en plus pris du poids depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Être garante de caution impliquait souvent de longues heures sans sommeil ni repas. La vie en tant que Shérif d'une petite ville, et par ailleurs Chevalier Blanc, était l'exact opposé. Enfin, la partie sommeil ne s'était pas grandement améliorée, mais la qualité et la quantité des plats oui. Et maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

Elle parvint à s'y introduire à force de volonté ; mais, pour couronner le tout, il lui fallut encore un temps fou pour fermer le bouton. Elle mit une à deux minutes pour le boutonner, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, en nage et seins nus, haletante.

"Nom de _Dieu_," lança-t-elle dans un souffle, complètement épuisée.

Elle fixa le ventilateur mural accroché au-dessus de son lit et se laissa hypnotiser par les lames tournantes. C'était le début du mois d'octobre et la température commençait à se rafraîchir, mais elle le gardait allumé malgré tout. Vivre dans le manoir de Regina lui apportait l'avantage du chauffage centralisé. Elle appréciait simplement le léger bruit de fond.

Le sous-sol pouvait être un peu trop silencieux, parfois.

Quand une personne autre que sa famille et ses amis proches lui posait des questions sur son cadre de vie relativement particulier, Emma se contentait de hausser les épaules en répondant qu'elle vivait dans la chambre d'invités de Regina. Techniquement, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Emma était une invitée et vivait dans une chambre. Point final. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que cette chambre se situait au sous-sol, que c'était la minuscule pièce supplémentaire dont Henry et Regina se servaient pour stocker les vieux jouets et les décorations de fêtes, et qu'il arrivait parfois que Regina l'appelle le donjon. Elle plaisantait, bien sûr, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Emma de passer la pièce au peigne fin à la recherche d'éclats de sang et d'équipements de torture lors de sa première nuit au manoir (elle n'avait rien trouvé).

Emma ne pouvait pourtant pas vraiment se plaindre. En réalité, elle aimait cette chambre – spartiate et isolée. Elle avait son intimité. Sa propre salle de bain. Sa propre télévision. Son propre ordinateur (même si c'était l'un des modèles préhistoriques des années 90 de Regina). Et par-dessus tout, elle vivait sous le même toit que son fils. Oh, Regina n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie non plus. Elle pouvait être vraiment amusante si l'on appréciait de bonnes joutes verbales de temps à autres. Et de plus, c'était un vrai cordon bleu (quand elle évitait le poison).

En parlant de Regina…

Emma tendit une main et tâtonna à la recherche de la chemise que la brune lui avait jetée alors qu'elle tremblait dans sa serviette. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Regina lui relance un '_Profitez-en bien, Mademoiselle Swan'_ en souvenir de la dernière fois, mais la brune s'était contenté de ricaner devant son air pathétique en s'éloignant tranquillement de l'entrée du sous-sol. Emma pouvait jurer entendre encore son rire diabolique résonner dans ses oreilles. De toute évidence, en dépit de son meilleur comportement des derniers mois, quelque part au plus profond de l'énigme qu'était Regina Mills résidait encore la Reine Maléfique.

Emma trouva la chemise sur son coussin, et dans un effort considérable, s'assit pour l'enfiler. L'absence de soutien-gorge rendait un peu étrange la sensation, et elle aperçut ses mamelons ressortir sous le tissu. Cependant, la matière la fascina tout autant que la première fois qu'elle porta cette chemise. Emma pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Regina, mais cette femme avait indubitablement de bons goûts en matière de vêtements (comme pour tout le reste, pour être honnête).

Penser aux vêtements ramena brusquement Emma à la réalité. Étant habituée à une existence de nomade, tous les habits qu'elle possédait rentraient parfaitement dans un sac de voyage. Si quelqu'un regardait la définition de 'fuite' dans un dictionnaire, son nom serait inscrit en-dessous. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements ; elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Son style était plus pratique que tendance ; d'où ses jeans serrés et débardeurs et tout autre vêtement dont Regina se moquait tous les jours. Ses blousons - les quatre – étaient à peu près la seule chose dans laquelle elle avait mis beaucoup d'argent (ce qui n'empêchait pas Regina de les trouver hideux). Emma n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'habits depuis le départ, et n'en avait plus à présent. En dehors du jeans trop petit qu'elle portait, plus rien du tout. Pas de chemise, pas de débardeur, pas de pantalon, pas de blouson, pas de chaussettes, pas de culottes, pas de soutien-gorge. Heureusement qu'elle avait arrêté de cacher son argent dans ses chaussettes ou elle aurait été complètement foutue.

Ses yeux s'élargirent magistralement. "Merde !"

Elle sauta du lit et faillit trébucher, se précipitant vers le compartiment à chaussures de la commode. Deux paires de chaussures manquaient, mais trois avaient heureusement été laissées. À genoux, elle plongea ses deux mains dans ses Doc Martens abîmées et blêmit en ne sentant que la semelle rugueuse de ses chaussures.

_Ce n'est plus là_.

_Son filet de sécurité n'est plus là_.

Une grosse part des rémunérations perçues pour ses cinq dernières missions réussies en tant que garante de caution, plus rien.

Oui, la plupart de son argent reposait sagement à la banque, mais quand même. Trois mille dollars étaient tout de même trois mille _putains_ de dollars. Peu importe qui était l'auteur du crime, Emma avait bien envie de lui incendier le visage, lui éteindre le feu avec une fourche et le piétiner avec les Jimmy Choo de Regina aux talons hauts de sept centimètres. Elle était le Shérif et devait respecter la loi, mais bon sang ce qu'un châtiment lui ferait plaisir à cet instant. Cet enfoiré l'avait visée personnellement ; seules ses affaires avaient été volées. Celles de Regina et Henry n'avaient pas été touchées.

C'était personnel.

Les jambes en coton, Emma retourna lentement vers son lit pour s'y effondrer la tête dans les draps, et étouffer un hurlement contre son matelas. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Mais, comme disait Mary Margaret, il fait toujours plus sombre avant l'aube. Et, si elle n'était pas encore au plus sombre, alors la situation s'annonçait vraiment critique.

Cependant, quelqu'un là-haut eut pitié d'elle et lui envoya un petit cadeau de réconfort.

Emma la sentit avant même de la voir.

Son parfum. Une pointe de transpiration. Une odeur prononcée de cuir.

Elle manqua de se tordre le cou en tournant brusquement la tête vers son oreiller, faisant craquer sa nuque. Quelque chose dépassait d'en-dessous. La couleur du sang et des pommes. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa le coussin et l'envoya valser en arrière. Il renversa quelques DVD et magazines sur son bureau, mais Emma s'en fichait complètement.

Elle fixa la veste, aux bords des larmes.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup durant cette journée, mais il lui restait au moins ceci. C'était peut-être suffisant. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

* * *

Regina savait qu'il serait mieux qu'elle fasse cela dans son bureau, mais en voyant Henry assis tout seul pour le petit-déjeuner, elle prit ses cartes et outils et déploya l'ensemble devant lui sur la table de la cuisine. Cela semblait peut-être pathétique, mais dernièrement, elle sautait sur n'importe quel prétexte pour profiter de sa compagnie. Leurs échanges n'étaient plus aussi formalistes et embarrassants qu'auparavant, même si encore bien loin du comportement qu'il avait avec Emma.

Regina enviait la facilité avec laquelle son fils montrait de l'affection à cette autre femme et se prenait à désirer insatiablement ce traitement au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. La pilule était dure à avaler ; mais que pouvait-elle faire à part accepter en silence et espérer ne pas mourir de jalousie ? C'était difficile, et parfois déchirant, mais elle faisait de son mieux. Elle espérait au moins qu'il s'en rendait compte.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te presser, il ne passera pas te récupérer avant une heure," lui dit-elle en remarquant la hâte avec laquelle il enfournait la nourriture dans sa bouche.

Henry sembla se détendre à ses mots ; s'affalant contre le dossier de sa chaise et mâchant sur un rythme plus lent.

Regina lui lança un petit sourire avant de retourner son attention sur la carte étendue devant elle.

Normalement, Henry dormait jusque neuf heures le week-end ; mais, depuis quelques samedis, son fils apprenait l'art de manier l'épée avec son grand-père. Henry n'était pas matinal et ne le serait probablement jamais, mais les épées en bois semblaient avoir suffisamment de pouvoir pour que son fils adoré ne soit pas tenté de traîner au lit. Regina aurait aimé avoir su cela cinq ans plus tôt, quand l'état léthargique matinal d'Henry l'obligeait à le laver, l'habiller et lui donner elle-même à manger, étirant au passage chaque muscle de son corps et testant les limites de sa patience.

Regina ne put empêcher un sourire mélancolique à ce souvenir. Le jeune garçon la regarda curieusement depuis son côté de la table mais ne dit rien.

Peu importe à quel point ces moments avaient été pénibles, Regina en avait apprécié chaque minute. Elle souhaitait parfois pouvoir simplement revenir au temps où elle était le centre de son univers. Quand il lui faisait les bisous les plus adorables et les câlins les plus forts aussi facilement qu'il lui disait 'Je t'aime' chaque soir avant d'aller au lit. Ces jours où elle était son idole et son héros – pas la méchante dont il avait peur depuis qu'il possédait ce livre. Regina souhaitait simplement, non, voulait _désespérément_, revenir à ces années précieuses où Henry rampait dans le lit à ses côtés et jouait avec le lobe de son oreille pour s'endormir. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était ce qui s'en était le plus rapproché. Et elle l'avait pris pour acquis.

La voie de la rédemption était longue, solitaire et difficile. Regina le savait à présent ; pourtant, elle était disposée à faire un aller-retour en enfer pour ne serait-ce que la plus petite preuve d'affection de la part de son fils. Leur relation n'était toujours pas ce qu'elle avait été, mais ils allaient néanmoins quelque part. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il l'aimait encore, mais la blessure était faite de trop de mensonges, secrets et trahisons, et quel que soit l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, celui-ci était enfoui si profondément que son petit garçon avait du mal à le percevoir – ou même se souvenir qu'il avait déjà existé. Ramener Emma Swan et Blanche-Neige à Storybrooke avait participé à restaurer une légère confiance, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Réparer les pots cassés était un processus lent et ardu demandant patience et compréhension ; et Regina mettait toute son énergie à rafistoler le pont qu'elle avait elle-même détruit négligemment à cause de son désir fou de maintenir une malédiction qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de ronger son âme depuis le début.

Elle voulait obtenir sa confiance. Gagner son respect. Mériter son amour.

Henry était son monde, et si elle s'y prenait correctement, il finirait peut-être par la laisser revenir entièrement dans le sien.

"Maman ?"

"Hm ?"

"J'ai senti quelque chose tout à l'heure," partagea Henry à voix basse, jouant avec les céréales de son bol avec sa cuillère. "Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que c'était de la magie."

Une explosion de fierté retentit dans la cage thoracique de Regina. C'était vraiment un garçon doué et extrêmement perceptif. Peu de gens auraient pu le détecter.

"C'était le cas. Je l'ai sentie également."

"C'était pas toi ?"

"Non," répondit Regina en secouant la tête. "Mais je vais découvrir qui en est responsable."

Henry acquiesça et recentra son attention sur son petit-déjeuner.

"C'est pour quoi faire ?" Demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine de céréales, en regardant l'assortiment d'objets étalé devant elle.

"J'essaye de trouver des lieux d'énergie concentrée," expliqua Regina patiemment. Elle leva la main et lui montra le cristal d'un blanc terne qu'elle avait suspendu par une ficelle au-dessus de la carte de Storybrooke. "Ce cristal m'a été donné par Maléf-_une_ vieille amie. Il a des caractéristiques spéciales, dont celle d'être attiré par l'énergie magique. Vois ceci comme une sorte de boussole. Je tente de localiser la provenance de la magie que nous avons ressentie plus tôt. Quand le cristal trouvera le lieu sur la carte, il rayonnera d'un bleu éclatant."

Henry semblait absorber ces renseignements comme une éponge, et à partir de ce moment, commença à observer son travail d'un regard beaucoup plus intéressé.

"Est-ce que ça va t'aider à savoir si une autre brèche s'est ouverte ?" Questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"Je l'espère," répondit doucement Regina, ses yeux quittant la carte pour se poser sur le visage de son fils.

Henry essayait d'être le brave jeune prince, mais elle sentait qu'il s'inquiétait. Ces petits froncements de sourcils en disaient long. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; la dernière fois qu'une brèche s'était produite dans la forêt – le jour où Rumplestiltskin avait mystérieusement disparu de Storybrooke, rien que ça - des gobelins avaient surgi pour ravager la ville. Il fallut deux jours de bataille au service de Police pour rassembler les gobelins et les renvoyer d'où ils venaient. Regina avait reçu une mauvaise entaille sur l'épaule droite tandis qu'Emma s'en était sortie avec une collection de coupures et de bleus sur les bras et les jambes. Les autres adjoints avaient écopé de légères brûlures et tout le monde mit des jours à s'en remettre. Henry n'avait pas dormi pendant deux nuits, se faisant du souci pour elles, traumatisé à l'idée qu'elles avaient failli mourir. Regina ne voulait pas qu'il revive ce calvaire encore une fois, c'est pourquoi elle s'empressa de rassurer son fils.

"S'il y a une brèche, je la trouverai sur-le-champ et la scellerai avant que quoi que ce soit n'en sorte. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer."

Henry sourit faiblement et acquiesça, enfournant une autre cuillerée de céréales dans sa bouche.

"Maman ?" Poursuit-il après un moment.

"Oui ?"

"Quand tu la trouveras, emmène Emma avec toi. N'y va pas toute seule comme la dernière fois."

Regina sourit doucement et sentit son cœur se serrer puis se dilater, touchée par son inquiétude. Les mots s'échappèrent douloureusement de sa bouche. "B-bien sûr."

"Promis ?"

"Je le promets."

"C'est le Chevalier Blanc, c'est son travail de protéger les faibles," continua-t-il.

La brune voulut contester en indiquant qu'elle était loin d'être faible et d'avoir besoin de protection – surtout de la part d'Emma Swan – mais décida de se mordre la langue et de laisser son fils continuer à partager sa pensée. Rejeter son opinion n'avait jamais fait de bien à leur relation.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Henry revint sur ses mots et s'expliqua, "Maman, je sais que tu n'es pas faible. Mais les monstres sont effrayants et dangereux et tu as besoin de ta magie pour les vaincre. Et si Emma n'est pas là pour te tenir la main, ta magie devient… _bizarre_."

"Non," nia rapidement Regina. "La magie est différente ici, tu le sais. Les règles ne sont pas les mêmes. Dans l'ancien monde, un plus un font deux. Ici, un plus un valent trois. Cela va demander un temps d'adaptation. De plus, après vingt-huit ans sans pratiquer, je suis juste un peu rouillée. Ma magie fonctionne très bien."

Henry lui décocha un regard entendu. "Tu as transformé notre voiture en poney."

"C'était un accident."

"Il est toujours au zoo. Ça fait trois semaines."

"Le sort disparaîtra," balaya Regina d'un revers de main. Henry leva un sourcil. "-_au bout d'un moment_," finit-elle maladroitement.

Malheureusement, Henry n'en avait pas terminé. "Quand Emma est tombée dans le lac, le sort de vent que tu as utilisé pour sécher ses vêtements lui a donné des gaz à la place."

"Peut-être ai-je fait exprès."

"T'as rendu nos pommes pourpres." Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

Regina haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. "C'est ma couleur préférée."

"T'as donné des seins à Leroy."

"Tout le monde a… _de la_ _poitrine_, même les hommes. C'est l'anatomie humaine," marmonna-t-elle faiblement, ses joues prenant de la couleur.

Regina avait simplement voulu le soigner après l'attaque des gobelins. C'était parti d'une bonne intention, après tout. Au bout d'une semaine, le nain avait fini par perdre son bonnet D pour revenir à sa taille normale (qui était probablement un petit B).

"Maman," soupira Henry avec lassitude, faisant presque oublier qu'il n'avait que dix ans. "Le poulet que tu faisais cuire hier dans le four courait dans le jardin."

Regina se dressa sur sa chaise. "Tu as vu ça ?"

"Pourquoi j'ai rien mangé hier soir, à ton avis ?" Répliqua-t-il en grimaçant. Malgré son dégoût évident à la vue d'un poulet à moitié cuit sans tête ni peau gambader dans leur jardin de derrière, Henry la regarda avec un grand sourire. "Ce qui veut dire que tu as tout donné à Emma."

"Elle a aimé," répliqua Regina en haussant les épaules, et elle partagea un petit rire avec son fils avant même de le réaliser. Son corps s'emplit de chaleur. C'était… _agréable_.

Regina devint plus réceptive à ses paroles après ce bref échange complice, ce qui l'empêcha de donner plus d'excuses quand il recommença à partager son point de vue.

"Emma fait fonctionner ta magie correctement. Elle pense qu'elle est ton sauveur magique ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors, s'il-te-plaît Maman, laisse-la te protéger," supplia-t-il, sérieux au plus haut point. "Et puisque ta magie ne fait pas de choses bizarres quand Emma est là, tu peux l'utiliser pour la protéger aussi. Papy m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas très douée avec une épée – et que j'étais même plus doué qu'elle."

Regina ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à cette vérité. Le fait qu'Emma soit mauvaise avec une épée était l'euphémisme du siècle. Le Chevalier Blanc ne donnait pas de coups d'épée ; il la jetait sur ses ennemis. C'était à peu près son seul et unique mouvement. Si combattre à l'épée se rapprochait du lancer de javelot, peut-être qu'Emma Swan aurait pu avoir un niveau convenable.

"Maman ? Promis ?" Poussa Henry d'un regard plein d'espoir.

Regina expira lentement et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Comme si elle était capable de dire non à ce petit bonhomme et sa petite bouille.

"Tu as ma parole," murmura-t-elle.

Rassuré, il lui sourit timidement avant de finir les restes de corn-flakes imbibés dans son bol. Regina pensait savoir d'où cela venait. Henry avait toujours été un enfant aimant, toujours soucieux du bien-être des personnes qui lui étaient chères. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas que l'une de ses mères soit blessée ; et, si cela voulait dire qu'Emma et elle devaient travailler ensemble et veiller l'une sur l'autre en dépit de leurs différences, Henry était prêt à en faire jurer au moins une des deux pour garder l'esprit tranquille. Son fils était à la fois attentionné et rusé – une parfaite combinaison du Chevalier Blanc dont le sang coulait dans ses veines et de la Reine Maléfique qui l'avait éduqué. Regina respectait ceci. Et ce n'était pas loin de lui embuer les yeux.

* * *

"Nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles," déclara Emma en entrant dans la cuisine, Ruby sur ses talons. "Vous voulez laquelle en premier ?"

"La mauvaise," répondirent mère et fils en cœur, au grand amusement d'Emma. Regina et Henry semblaient toujours vouloir se débarrasser des mauvaises nouvelles avant d'apprendre les bonnes.

Emma jeta un œil à Ruby et tendit la main, donnant la parole à son adjointe.

"Donc, je viens juste de finir d'inspecter la chambre d'Emma tout comme la trappe que le malfaiteur a utilisé pour entrer dans le sous-sol. La trappe et le cadenas coupé étaient complètement clean, ce qui suggère qu'il portait des gants ou a effacé ses empreintes avant de partir," expliqua Ruby tout en enlevant ses gants en latex pour les fourrer dans son kit de prélèvement. "J'ai des empreintes dans la chambre d'Em' mais ce sont plus les siennes que-"

"Il ?" L'interrompit Henry. "Tu as dit 'il', donc le voleur est un homme ?"

"On est pas sûrs à cent pour cent, mais il est très probable que le voleur soit un homme," annonça Emma, s'appuyant contre l'îlot central, les bras croisés. "Ou un garçon. Ou _des garçons_. Rufio et sa bande de délinquants juvéniles ont passé leur temps à piéger les trois-quarts de la ville dernièrement. Ils n'ont jamais été assez courageux pour me viser directement, par contre."

"Les Garçons Perdus ?" Demanda Henry avec un grand sourire, ses yeux brillant comme des étoiles. Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard. Sur toutes les personnes que leur fils pouvait aduler, il fallait qu'Henry soit fan de ces morveux immatures. Elles espéraient que cette phase se termine rapidement ; de meilleurs modèles ne lui feraient pas de mal.

"Peut-être, peut-être pas. Pas encore sûr," répondit Ruby en souriant à Henry.

"Je pense pas que ce soient eux. C'est des blagueurs, pas des voleurs."

Emma se retint de soupirer aux mots du gamin – il était toujours le premier à défendre ses idoles à chaque fois que ces garnements entraient dans une discussion.

"Dans tous les cas, on ne les écarte pas tant qu'on a rien de concret," dit-elle à Henry, recevant une moue déçue de la part du garçon. "Storybrooke est une petite ville ; on finira par avoir une piste. Et c'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait quitter cette ville. On trouvera bientôt cet enfo-_enflure_ et on jettera ses fesses en prison."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous toutes deux si sûres que ce soit un homme ? N'est-ce pas trop tôt pour tirer de telles conclusions ?" Interrogea Regina, rejoignant finalement la conversation. Sa voix avait le même ton autoritaire souvent utilisé par un certain Maire, et sans s'en apercevoir, Emma et Ruby se redressèrent légèrement. À en juger par la façon dont elle les regardait, Regina ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée. "Comme vous le précisiez, vous n'avez aucune preuve," finit-elle.

"C'est plus un pressentiment," dit Emma en détournant les yeux, pas vraiment d'humeur à aller dans les détails.

"Les sous-vêtements d'Emma," admit Ruby sans préambule, au grand agacement de son amie. L'adjointe ignora le regard meurtrier qu'Emma lui jeta et s'expliqua. "Voler des vêtements tels que des vestes, des pantalons et des chemises est compréhensible. Le voleur pourrait les utiliser, même les vendre. Mais, les sous-vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre ? Beaucoup trop intime pour recycler. Donc ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : le malfaiteur est un pervers. Oui, on sait qu'un dingue de culottes peut aussi être une femme, mais dans la plupart des cas, c'est un homme."

"C'est quoi un pervers ?" Questionna Henry.

"Quelque chose que tu n'a pas l'intention de devenir," répondit Regina du tac au tac.

"Mon Dieu, ce pervers est probablement en train de faire tu-sais-quoi avec tes sous-vêtements, Em'," dit Ruby d'une voix basse en se penchant vers elle. Mais évidemment, son fils et son ouïe super fine réussirent quand même à entendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ?" Demanda-t-il avec son visage pur et innocent.

"_Rub'_," avertit Emma, les dents serrées.

"Il fait quoi ?" Répéta Henry.

"Euh, il les brûle," mentit l'adjointe comme si de rien n'était.

"Eh bien, voilà une chose sur laquelle lui et moi sommes d'accord," marmonna Regina. Une Emma toute rouge lui lança un regard acerbe.

"Bref, je devrais y aller," déclara Ruby en inclinant la tête vers la porte tout en posant la main sur l'épaule du Shérif. "Je vais mettre les empreintes sur la base de données et voir s'il y a une correspondance. On se voit au poste ?"

"Ouais, mais je serai euh, un peu en retard. Je dois faire un arrêt quelque part pour acheter… tu vois quoi." Emma fixa son adjointe intensément, espérant qu'elle saisirait l'allusion.

Elle prévoyait de passer sa pause-déjeuner à réapprovisionner son armoire vide dans l'un des trois magasins de vêtements de la ville ; mais, là tout de suite, il n'y avait qu'une chose sans laquelle elle ne pouvait continuer plus longtemps. Emma commençait à être irritée à un endroit où personne ne souhaitait l'être. Ceux qui affirmaient que se promener sans sous-vêtements était sexy devraient essayer de le faire en portant un jeans moulant. Le simple fait de marcher lui donnait la sensation d'être découpée par une scie tranchante au niveau de ses parties intimes et elle commençait à avoir peur pour leur intégrité.

"Désolée, tu vas où ?" Demanda Ruby. Emma se retint de grogner. Évidemment que sa meilleure amie allait fouiner.

"Chez Little Miss Muffet", marmonna Emma, trouvant le sol intéressant tout à coup.

Les yeux de Ruby s'illuminèrent comme un sapin de Noël.

"Oh, j'y étais justement l'autre jour ! Ils viennent d'avoir un arrivage de ces dentelles super sexy. Ils en ont de plein de couleurs différentes," chuchota Ruby dans son oreille en pressant son corps contre le flan d'Emma, s'assurant qu'Henry ne les entende pas cette fois.

Emma ne le vit pas, mais elle crut sentir une paire d'yeux ardents perforer son crâne. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas Henry. Mais, ça voudrait dire que… _non_. Nan, pas possible.

"Achètes-en quelques-unes, je parie que tu seras canon avec – tu pourrais même te sentir assez sexy pour franchir le pas avec quelqu'un dans cette ville. Dieu sait à quel point tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air," finit Ruby avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Emma se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en ricanant, poussant gentiment son amie en direction de la sortie.

"Ok, va faire ton travail, je te rejoins là-bas."

"Oui, M'dame ! Je connais le chemin," salua-t-elle le Shérif avant le faire un signe de main à Henry. Elle inclina rapidement la tête en direction de Regina et tourna les talons pour prendre congé.

"Quelle est la bonne nouvelle ?" Continua Henry en se tournant vers Emma, ses doigts jouant avec la bretelle de son sac à dos posé sur ses genoux.

"Hein ?"

"Tu as dit que tu avais aussi une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer," lui rappela Henry.

"Oh, ça. Ouais, failli oublier."

"Alors, c'est quoi ?"

"Vous l'avez devant les yeux," répliqua Emma avec un large sourire, gonflant la poitrine.

Henry et Regina affichèrent tous deux une totale incompréhension. Emma souffla de déception, sentant sa fierté retomber.

"J'ai encore ma veste," lança-t-elle avec évidence, montrant le cuir rouge qu'elle portait dans un grand geste.

"C'est bien malheureux," soupira Regina, retournant à ce qu'elle faisait avec son cristal et sa carte. "Le voleur n'était pas très consciencieux."

Emma se mordit la langue et se contenta de fusiller Regina du regard. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, elle fut complètement ignorée.

"Emma," dit Henry en tirant sur le bout de sa manche, l'incitant à reporter son attention sur lui. "Comment ça se fait que la Police trouve facilement les criminels à la télé ? Des fois, ils trouvent juste un cheveu et ils attrapent le méchant tout de suite."

"Ils ont beaucoup plus de moyens à leur disposition, Henry. Labos, technologies et tout le reste."

"Pourquoi t'en as pas ?"

"Avec le budget avec lequel je travaille ?" Dit-elle en reniflant, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire. "Je ne sais pas, petit, peut-être qu'on aurait de meilleurs outils si une certaine _personne_ n'avait pas réduit mon budget et refusé tous mes ordres de réquisition."

"Le budget annuel avait été approuvé au temps où la seule occupation quotidienne de votre département était de délivrer les chats de grands méchants arbres et d'arrêter Leroy pour ébriété et trouble de l'ordre public au Café Mère-Grand." Répliqua Regina sur un ton si professionnel qu'Emma eut un flash de son exigeant Maire préféré.

Le Maire Mills lui manquait un peu. Pas trop. Juste un peu. Elle pouvait être une emmerdeuse de première. Une emmerdeuse canon, certes, mais une emmerdeuse quand même.

"De toute évidence, durant mon mandat de Maire, mon bureau n'avait pas prévu que vous briseriez ma malédiction et que nous aurions des trolls et des gobelins hors de contrôle à Storybrooke. Si j'avais su, peut-être aurais-je reconsidéré votre demande de grenade aveuglante et de lance-roquettes."

"T'as demandé un lance-roquettes ?" S'enquit Henry en élargissant les yeux, admiratif.

"J'avais, euh, bu une petite bière quand j'ai rempli ce formulaire," admit Emma d'une toute petite voix.

Henry et Regina lui lancèrent tous deux exactement le même regard sceptique, aucunement convaincus.

"Ok, peut-être quatre. Cinq. _Sept_ bières," rectifia-t-elle tout aussi faiblement.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. "Je m'en doutais."

"Ah bon ?"

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez dessiné un bonhomme supposé vous représenter tirant une roquette sur moi."

"J'ai fait ça ?" Dit-elle d'une voix montant dans les aigus. Elle ne se souvenait vraiment pas grand-chose de cette soirée, à part d'avoir été saoule et enragée contre Regina pour quelque chose d'insensé que la brune avait encore fait.

"Oui, et vous avez été assez aimable pour ajouter une légende sous le dessin afin de vous assurer que je comprenne le message."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as écrit ?" Lui demanda Henry. Comme Emma ne pouvait répondre, il se tourna vers Regina. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit, Maman ?"

Regina, dans un rictus des plus sournois, fut plus qu'heureuse de satisfaire la curiosité de son fils. "Eh bien, Henry, pour citer Mademoiselle Swan : '_juste au cas où vous vous demanderiez pour quoi j'en avais besoin – voici une roquette, de la part de mon cœur plein de bonté pour votre cœur noir, vide et sans vie_.' "

Henry resta bouche bée et Emma aurait aimé pouvoir faire la tortue, ramper dans sa coquille et s'y cacher. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Regina avait pris le temps de mémoriser cela. Elle lui avait vraiment fait impression – même si c'était une mauvaise.

"Elle s'est aussi dessinée envoyant des grenades aveuglantes en ma direction pour '_illuminer ma journée'_," continua Regina, au plus grand désarroi d'Emma. "Si elle ne l'avait pas dessiné au crayon, j'aurais pris ses menaces au sérieux et l'aurais fait mettre en prison par son adjointe."

"Emma," dit Henry sur un ton de reproche, secouant la tête. Il ressemblait tellement à Mary Margaret à cet instant, quand elle l'avait surprise à parier et jouer au poker avec ses adjoints lors d'une journée calme au poste. Sauf que cette fois, la déception dans la voix du garçon faisait plus mal.

"Je pense avoir encore le formulaire dans mon bureau. Voulez-vous que je vous l'encadre ?" Demanda Regina avec un sourire éblouissant, savourant clairement son malaise.

Plus que gênée, une honte écrasante s'insinua dans le corps d'Emma. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner. Bel exemple à donner au petit, hein ?

"Je suis désolée," murmura doucement Emma en croisant brièvement le regard surpris de Regina, teintant sa voix du maximum de sincérité.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile, étant donné qu'elle regrettait réellement d'avoir agi de façon si puérile. La lueur de déception dans les yeux d'Henry resurgit dans sa tête. Elle était le Chevalier Blanc, au cœur pur et aux nobles intentions ; il s'attendait à mieux de sa part et cela se lisait sur son visage.

"Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, c'était mal. Peu importe ce que vous m'aviez fait ce jour, vous ne méritiez pas ce comportement immature. De plus, c'était du gaspillage de documents officiels et des crayons de Mary Margaret."

Regina, en incorrigible tortionnaire, la laissa mijoter en silence pendant une longue minute avant de l'épargner avec un simple : "Ok."

"Ok ?"

"Excuses acceptées."

Emma sourit et la brune répondit avec un minuscule soulèvement de lèvres à peine perceptible. Henry les observa curieusement en penchant la tête avant que le son du pickup de David remontant l'allée ne le précipite vers la porte d'entrée, son sac à dos balançant frénétiquement dans ses bras. Il disparut avant que ses mères ne puissent le rappeler pour un câlin ou un bisou.

"Pas même un simple au-revoir," reprocha Emma en claquant la langue.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Regina et se sentit immédiatement mal devant la résignation silencieuse de l'autre femme. Celle-ci arborait l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait vu cela se produire bien trop de fois. Le fait que Regina se soit habituée à voir son fils la quitter constamment sans un mot ni même un regard en arrière la dérangeait. Et sans le voir venir, Emma fut prise de compassion pour la brune. Regina pouvait être beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère. La blonde se nota mentalement d'avoir une discussion avec Henry à ce sujet. C'était un bon garçon, mais qui parfois ne se rendait pas compte d'avoir fait mal avant que quelqu'un ne le lui fasse remarquer. Il l'écouterait, elle en était sûre.

Emma se dirigea vers la cafetière posée sur le plan de travail et se servit. Elle entoura la tasse verte de ses mains et la souleva, inspirant une bonne bouffée de l'odeur s'échappant du liquide. Un soupir satisfait s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Alors, vous travaillez sur quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle prit une petite gorgée et ses yeux vacillèrent brièvement en réaction à la chaleur du liquide passant dans sa gorge.

Regina, apparemment très concentrée, ne leva même pas les yeux de sa mission du jour.

"Une recherche d'énergie magique," répondit-elle simplement.

Emma s'appuya contre le plan de travail et inclina la tête, observant le froncement de sourcils de Regina. La pauvre semblait épuisée. Et plus que frustrée. Inlassablement, la brune soulevait un bout de cristal noué à une ficelle et le laissait planer au-dessus de chaque centimètre de la carte de Storybrooke étendue devant elle. Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était censé se produire, mais il était évident que ça ne s'était pas produit – et ne se produirait sûrement pas de sitôt. La magie de Regina semblait faire des siennes, comme d'habitude.

Après un bon moment à regarder la brune s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa frustration, Emma décida de lui tendre la main – littéralement. Déposant sa tasse à présent vide à côté de celle de Regina dans l'évier, elle prit la banane que cette dernière lui avait mise de côté dans sa grande bonté et fit le tour de la table de la cuisine pour s'arrêter à côté de la chaise de Regina.

En silence, Emma tendit sa main libre vers l'ancien Maire et attendit de voir si elle mordrait à l'hameçon. Elle scruta la réaction sur le visage de Regina et lutta contre le sourire qui commençait à apparaître sur ses lèvres. À en juger par son expression 'je-viens-juste-de-croquer-un-citron', il était plus que clair que Regina préférait être mutilée et éventrée par un loup-garou plutôt que d'accepter son aide. Mais, le fait que sa main se soit imperceptiblement crispée indiqua à Emma que la brune était au moins tentée.

"Besoin d'aide ?" S'enquit-elle doucement, mettant cette fois des mots sur son offre, lui redonnant une chance.

Emma n'obtint de réponse qu'au bout d'un long moment.

"Non, merci," répondit Regina inflexiblement, sa fierté reprenant le dessus.

"Vous êtes sûre ?"

"Oui."

"Sûre de sûre ? Parce que vous donnez vraiment l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main."

"Tout va bien."

"Vous ramez."

"Je suis l'une des plus, si ce n'est pas _la_ plus puissante sorcière de ma génération. Je ne rame pas, surtout quand il s'agit de magie."

"Ok, vous ne ramez pas. Vous échouez lamentablement, alors."

"Je n'échoue pas."

"_Pas encore_."

"Cela prend du temps, je l'ai presque. J'approche du but."

"Si votre plan est d'aller _nulle part_, alors ouais, vous êtes sur la bonne voie."

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de la gorge de Regina. "Shérif Swan, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire, comme je ne sais pas, attraper un voleur ?"

"Oui. C'est pourquoi vous devez me laisser vous aider pour que je puisse enfin quitter la maison et commencer à traquer cet enfoiré. Ce ne serait pas très chevaleresque de ma part de partir en laissant une âme en détresse. Maintenant laissez-moi vous aidez pour que je puisse y aller."

"Je suis loin d'être en détresse," rétorqua Regina d'un ton méprisant.

"On pourrait dire également que vous êtes loin d'avoir une âme, mais là n'est pas la question," riposta Emma effrontément, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. "Maintenant arrêtez d'être bornée et prenez ma main."

"Je ne vous la demande pas."

"Eh bien vous l'avez quand même."

"Je ne veux pas tenir votre main, Mademoiselle Swan."

"L'agitation de vos doigts dit le contraire."

Regina contracta sa main libre en un poing, le foudroyant du regard comme s'il l'avait trahie. Et oui, c'était peut-être le cas. Emma expira profondément devant l'expression conflictuelle sur le visage de l'autre femme. Regina était sans doute tellement habituée à exiger et menacer les gens pour qu'ils lui obéissent, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment reconnaitre - encore moins accepter - une aide qui lui était offerte gratuitement et sans aucune condition.

"Allez Regina, voyez ça comme ça : votre magie est une batterie morte et me toucher fait office de câbles de démarrage. Je suis votre source de pouvoir marchant, parlant et respirant. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous _avez besoin_ de moi," continua Emma sur un ton totalement décomplexé. Elle avança quasiment sa main devant le visage de Regina. "Touchez-moi, utilisez-moi. Vous savez que vous en avez envie."

Les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, Regina arbora une expression teintée de surprise, de dégoût, de curiosité et d'_autre chose_. Emma n'avait pas prémédité la consonance vicieuse de cette dernière déclaration, mais ce fut le cas, à la grande horreur de la brune et au grand amusement de la blonde. Reprenant ses esprits, Regina repoussa violemment la main comme si Emma avait tenu une déjection pour lui faire sentir. Après ce rejet magistral, Emma rit intérieurement et fit le tour de la table dans l'autre sens pour se glisser sur la chaise qu'occupait Henry avant de partir.

"Allez travailler, Shérif. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?" Soupira Regina, semblant extrêmement agacée et exaspérée par sa présence.

"Petit-déj," répondit simplement Emma, pelant la banane et prenant une énorme bouchée de façon peu distinguée. "Pourquoi essayez-vous de trouver une satanée énergie magique au fait ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Le pli entre les sourcils de Regina s'accentua à cette requête. Emma observa avec intérêt la façon dont sa mâchoire se resserra. Après un moment de tension, Regina arracha son regard du cristal et fixa la blonde, l'expression grave.

"Henry et moi avons ressenti quelque chose tout à l'heure."

Emma s'arrêta de mâcher. Elle avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer, mais força la bouchée à descendre dans sa gorge.

"Quand ?" Demanda-t-elle sur un ton rauque.

"Quand vous étiez sous la douche."

"Magie ?" Interrogea Emma, sa voix diminuant d'un ton.

"Oui."

"Assez forte pour ouvrir une brèche ?"

Regina acquiesça faiblement et Emma sentit son estomac se nouer.

"Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?" Lança Emma avec un froncement de sourcils, incapable de retenir l'intonation accusatrice.

Évidemment, Regina se mit rapidement sur la défensive, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton employé. Elle planta son regard dans celui de la blonde.

"Je voulais en comprendre l'origine avant de vous faire part de mes découvertes. Je ne voulais pas délivrer d'informations incomplètes, ce n'est pas comme cela que je fonctionne. Je n'aime peut-être pas travailler pour vous en tant que consultante, Shérif Swan, mais lorsque l'on me confie des tâches importantes, je ne leur donne jamais moins d'attention qu'elles ne le méritent."

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un moment, trop déterminées et têtues pour leur propre bien. Sans surprise, Emma flancha en premier.

"Ouais, vous avez raison. Je connais votre travail et à quel point il est minutieux. Et j'en suis reconnaissante. Je suis désolée."

Ces excuses étonnèrent Regina et la désarmèrent complètement. Emma était aussi sincère que la première fois, ce qui était encore plus surprenant, mais elle n'aurait probablement rien dit si elle n'avait pas été si préoccupée par la menace de l'apparition d'une autre fissure en ville.

"Pensez-vous que Gold soit derrière tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il est de retour à Storybrooke ?"

Regina secoua la tête rapidement en réponse à la question. "Non. Et ce n'est certainement pas lui."

Les yeux d'Emma rétrécirent en un geste de suspicion. Elle était plutôt difficile à convaincre. "Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?"

"La magie laisse toujours une sorte de… _résidu_. Je suppose que l'on peut comparer cela à une sorte de marque. Elle est propre à chacun, comme une empreinte, si vous voulez. C'est difficile à percevoir ; la plupart du temps c'est une sensation, et il faut être extrêmement familiarisé à l'art de la magie pour la saisir. Je connais Rumplestiltskin depuis suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître son empreinte magique. Croyez-moi, Mademoiselle Swan, ce n'était pas lui," affirma Regina. "Ce que Henry et moi avons expérimenté plus tôt ne donnait pas la sensation de vide et de désespoir que j'ai fini par associer à ce diablotin. Ce que nous avons senti était puissant et… _pur_. Magie blanche."

Emma prit un moment pour enregistrer l'information. Si c'était de la magie blanche, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

"Les nonnes, alors," déduit-elle.

Regina acquiesça. "Ce serait la conclusion la plus logique."

"Nom de Dieu, saloperies de fées célibataires," maugréa Emma, se frottant le visage de fatigue et d'agacement. "Pardon, langage. Je sais, au temps pour moi," marmonna-t-elle rapidement en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Regina. Emma poussa un soupir et passa les mains dans ses cheveux. "Bon sang, à peine trouvé de la poussière de fée dans les mines qu'elles font n'importe quoi."

"À quoi vous attendiez-vous, Shérif Swan ? Êtes-vous si naïve pour croire que la Fée Bleue saurait se retenir de pratiquer la magie maintenant qu'elle est en possession de sa précieuse poussière de fée ?"

"Ils ont à peine trouvé de quoi remplir un petit sachet de cette saleté de poussière. Je pensais qu'elle serait assez maligne pour la garder pour des jours difficiles," Emma haussa faiblement les épaules, agacée par sa propre naïveté.

Elle aurait dû forcer la Fée Bleue à prêter serment ou quelque chose du genre. Ignorer de petits sorts était envisageable, mais des puissants qui pouvaient ouvrir des fissures magiques ? Emma ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux là-dessus et ne le ferait pas. Pas après la dernière fois.

"Je ferai un saut au couvent et j'éclaircirai tout ça," déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui lui rajoutait des années. Cette journée s'améliorait de minute en minute. "Je m'en fous si on n'a pas de loi contre l'utilisation de la magie dans cette ville, mais si une brèche apparaît et que les fées ont quelque chose à voir avec, je vais traîner leurs fesses en prison et je leur collerai une amende si importante qu'elles devront vendre des bougies éternellement. J'en ai rien à foutre si je passe pour la plus grosse méchante de la ville pour avoir enfermé des nonnes."

"Allez donc embrasser votre côté sombre dans ce cas," répliqua Regina avec un petit rictus diabolique avant de retourner son attention sur sa tâche ô combien importante. "Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai localisé le point d'origine du sort. J'ai le sentiment qu'il se trouve quelque part à l'ouest d'ici. Peut-être au bord de la forêt à côté de la rue Camden."

Emma acquiesça et sortit son téléphone de sa poche dans l'intention de passer un coup de fil au poste afin d'informer ses adjoints des derniers avancements. L'achat de sous-vêtements et la chasse au voleur allaient attendre. Ils avaient un problème plus important à gérer. Emma était sur le point de pousser son siège pour partir quand un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les derniers mots de Regina l'envahirent et l'ancrèrent sur sa chaise. _Et si_…

"Regina," commença-t-elle timidement. "La rue Camden est à un pâté de maison d'ici. Vous dîtes que j'étais sous la douche quand Henry et vous avez ressenti l'énergie magique, et je suis quasiment sûre que je me douchais encore quand mes affaires ont été volées. Est-ce que… vous croyez que ce qu'il s'est passé peut être lié d'une quelconque façon au cambriolage ?"

La main de la brune se figea et le cristal se balança le long de la ficelle. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas considéré cette possibilité jusqu'à cet instant. Les yeux marrons rencontrèrent ses yeux verts, et Emma était certaine que l'inquiétude visible dans les yeux de Regina luisait également dans les siens.

Il fallait qu'elles en aient le cœur net.

"Regina," Emma se pencha sur la table et tendit une main vers l'ancien Maire. Sur un ton doux et implorant, elle murmura : _"S'il-vous-plait_."

Et il n'en fallut pas plus.

Emma n'avait pas le même pouvoir que celui de Gold pour contraindre Regina, mais néanmoins, ce simple mot suffit à inciter l'ancienne Reine à mettre sa fierté de côté, s'avancer et prendre sa main. Ils avaient peut-être raison ; peut-être que _''s'il-vous-plait''_ était réellement le mot magique. Au moment où leurs paumes se touchèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, elles le sentirent. Ce picotement qui se répandit sur leur peau depuis la plante de leurs pieds jusqu'au sommet de leurs crânes. C'était comme être frappé par un éclair ; cette sensation d'un courant électrique circulant librement entre leurs corps, les faisant frissonner sur leurs sièges. Submergées et désorientées, les deux femmes durent prendre une grande inspiration. L'air semblait crépiter et chargé d'étincelles, et avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, le cristal se mit à tournoyer furieusement au-dessus de la carte décolorée.

Regina suffoquait tandis qu'Emma regardait bouche bée. Elles pâlirent quand le cristal devint bleu éclatant avant de stopper sa course sur un endroit qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Regina avait eu raison sur un point. La magie provenait de l'ouest.

Mais pas de la forêt aux abords de la rue Camden.

Elle venait de la clairière située juste derrière leur maison.


	2. Rongeur, Relooking et Amnésiques

Un ver de terre géant gisait au milieu du chemin boueux et Emma ressentit l'envie irrésistible de le catapulter sur Regina avec un bâton. Aussi tentant que ce soit, toutefois, elle oublia rapidement cette idée. Regina serait capable de se venger en invoquant un serpent pour l'effrayer. Emma pourrait accepter ce châtiment, même si elle ne l'apprécierait pas. _Mais_, vu que la magie de Regina était aussi imprévisible qu'un toxicomane perturbé, ce serpent se transformerait sans doute en une hydre de trois mètres de haut et les tuerait toutes les deux. Alors… _non_.

Parfois, son désir omniprésent de provoquer Regina lui rappelait la cour de récréation avec les tirages de couettes. Tout le monde savait ce que signifiait cet acte innocemment hostile ; ses implications – bien que perturbantes pour maintes raisons - expliquaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, Emma n'avait pas envie pour le moment de s'auto-psychanalyser ou de réfléchir sur la signification de son comportement envers Regina. Ainsi, elle se disait simplement qu'elle aimait embêter la Reine Maléfique par plaisir. Provoquer le mauvais caractère légendaire de Sa Majesté était tellement facile que c'en devenait divertissant. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu inoffensif. Et puis, se convaincre qu'elle le faisait juste pour chercher les ennuis et rigoler était plus simple que d'admettre que quelque chose d'infiniment plus profond, plus effrayant, et plus révélateur dirigeait ses actions.

"Vous avez marché sur un ver." La voix traversa la rêverie d'Emma pour la ramener brutalement à la réalité.

Ah, _fait chier_. Saloperie de karma.

Emma enleva le pauvre appât pour poissons dégoûtant de sa semelle à l'aide d'une brindille. Elle tenta de ne pas regarder Regina et le petit rictus suffisant qui devait sans doute s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Elles continuèrent le reste de leur très court trajet en silence, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour repousser des insectes et se frayer un chemin à travers les buissons et toutes sortes de fourrés.

L'épée de son père aurait été utile en cet instant, mais Emma avait rendu la lame à David, honteusement, après avoir failli embrocher Pongo en voulant sauver le chien des gobelins. Le temps d'une seconde, elle avait cru que le dalmatien allait en perdre ses tâches et se faire pipi dessus lorsque l'épée siffla au-dessus de sa tête et se planta dans la clôture en bois derrière lui. Le bras lanceur d'Emma n'avait pas été en forme ce soir-là, au grand soulagement d'Archie.

Tant pis, les gens n'auraient qu'à se résoudre à un Chevalier Blanc avec un pistolet, et non une épée et un bouclier. Tout le monde était plus en sécurité sans une épée accrochée à sa hanche – tant qu'elle n'apprendrait pas à la manier correctement en tout cas.

Emma manqua de perdre l'équilibre quand sa veste s'accrocha à un buisson épineux, mais une main chaude attrapa son coude et la stabilisa.

"Merci," dit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Le visage de Regina resta péniblement neutre, mais Emma sentit une très légère pression sur son coude avant que la main ne le libère.

Elles approchaient de leur destination quand la brune se décida à parler.

"Rappelez-vous, quand nous arrivons à la clairière, ne touchez à rien."

"D'accord."

"Quand nous le verrons, ne vous approchez pas. Ne regardez pas de plus près. Ne respirez même pas. Me comprenez-vous ?"

"Ouais, ouais."

"Mademoiselle Swan."

"Oui, Votre Majesté, j'ai compris."

"Ne. Touchez. À. Rien."

"Je ne suis pas une gamine, Regina. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire deux fois."

"Vous avez absolument raison. Deux fois ne suffisent pas. Quelqu'un avec votre capacité de concentration a besoin d'un rappel constant."

"…"

"Lever les yeux au ciel ne rend pas le fait moins vrai, _Princesse_."

"Je suis le Shérif, Votre _Altesse_. Je pense savoir une chose ou deux sur le comportement à adopter autour d'une scène de crime. Arrêtez de me traiter comme une enfant sans cervelle."

"Ce n'est pas évident, étant donné que vous avec tendance à vous comporter ainsi."

"…"

"Mademoiselle Swan ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ne touchez à rien."

Emma relâcha la petite branche qu'elle maintenait hors de leur passage et fut instantanément récompensée en l'entendant gifler le visage de Regina. Elle étouffa un rire au son de la petite diatribe indignée qui suivit. Emma admirait à quel point le vocabulaire de Regina (à la fois fleuri et ardent) lui permettait de l'insulter tout en restant élégante et raffinée. C'était un don que peu de gens possédaient ; ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, puisque, après tout, insulter quelqu'un était censé être grossier.

"Vous avez fait exprès," l'accusa Regina, avançant une main et la poussant dans le dos. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour envoyer la blonde au sol, mais suffisamment pour l'obliger à faire une embardée et pratiquement disparaître dans un grand buisson.

Emma pensa riposter, mais un regard vers le nez rouge de Regina lui fit reconsidérer la chose. Elles n'arriveraient jamais à la clairière en une pièce si elles continuaient leur jeu habituel de surenchère mesquine. En signe de trêve, elle tendit galamment une main pour aider Regina à gravir une pente glissante. La brune empoigna sa main avec un peu trop de force, mais ne la lâcha pas. Emma dût se racler trois fois la gorge pour que Regina rompt le contact une fois arrivée en haut. Elles n'abordèrent pas le sujet – comme aucun autre d'ailleurs – jusqu'à se trouver côte à côte au bord de la clairière.

Regina se tourna vers elle et commença, "Rappelez-vo-"

"Ne touchez à rien," finit Emma dans un soupir. "Je resterai ici et ne ferai absolument rien."

"Oui, c'est votre domaine d'expertise," railla l'ancien Maire. Emma leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois.

"Bon, Votre Majesté, finissons-en. Si vous avez l'intention de faire de la magie, touchez-moi maintenant, on a pas toute la journée."

Regina lui lança un regard acerbe avant d'avancer très lentement son bras à contrecœur. Elle n'empoigna pas complètement la main d'Emma comme elle l'avait fait dans la cuisine pour absorber l'espèce d'énergie magique de la blonde afin d'alimenter sa propre magie. Cette fois, le toucher de Regina était hésitant et si léger qu'Emma n'aurait pas été consciente du contact si elle n'avait pas baissé le regard. Le dos de leurs mains se frôlèrent intimement et après un moment d'incertitude, Regina accrocha délicatement son index au sien et s'y cramponna. La blonde se dit que dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu apprécier le caractère inhabituel et quelque peu agréable de ce doux contact, si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée en train de suffoquer quand le phénomène électrique recommença. Emma ressemblait à une personne prise de panique à cet instant, et elle en était consciente. Regina, au contraire, semblait imperturbable et loin d'être décontenancée.

Il fallut une minute ou deux à la blonde pour calmer son envie de vomir, mais dès qu'elle se sentit retrouver l'équilibre, elle tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la femme se trouvant à ses côtés. Les yeux de Regina étaient fermés mais ses lèvres bougeaient anormalement vite, chantant des mots dans une langue exotique.

Malgré elle, Emma se surprit à la fixer, subjuguée par ce dont elle était témoin. Bien que le charabia lui paraissait diaboliquement occulte, Regina était absolument radieuse. Lumineuse, même. C'était tellement captivant d'observer une personne dans son total élément ; confiante, épanouie et passionnée. Emma n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" Demanda Emma à voix basse quand Regina finit par ouvrir les yeux et rompre leur contact physique. Le sentiment de déception qui l'envahit lui serra la cage thoracique et fit tressaillir ses doigts mais elle ignora la réaction de son corps.

"Un sort de localisation," murmura Regina, le souffle court bien que revigorée. "Cela révélera l'endroit exact où le sort a été lancé."

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement réutilisé l'espèce de cristal brillant ?"

"Il ne fonctionne que sur une carte."

"J'ai Google Maps sur mon téléphone," dit-elle gentiment.

"Google quoi ?"

"Google maps."

Regina cligna lentement des yeux, lui lançant un regard vide.

"Sérieusement ?" Lança Emma, incrédule. Regina ne semblait pas la faire marcher. "Vous êtes là depuis vingt-huit ans, vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler d'internet ? Quoique. Vous avez encore un lecteur de cassettes à la maison. _Laissez tomber_. »

Regina poussa un soupir exaspéré et la fusilla du regard.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je sais parfaitement ce qu'est Google, je ne suis pas l'une de ces technophobes ignorantes comme certains vieux coucous de Storybrooke. Je n'ai jamais, toutefois, utilisé ce 'google maps' dont vous parlez. En quoi serait-ce utile ? Je connais déjà cette ville de fond en comble et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais partir d'ici, de toute façon."

"D'accord, vous marquez un point..." Admit Emma, levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

"Et pour votre information, ce lecteur est un objet de collection," continua froidement Regina, levant le nez en l'air. "À présent, pouvons-nous nous remettre à ce pourquoi nous sommes venues ? Je n'ai, pour ma part, pas l'intention de passer la journée avec des insectes tentant d'escalader mes jambes."

"Vous auriez peut-être dû mettre un pantalon dans ce cas," marmonna Emma dans sa barbe, jetant un coup d'œil à la tenue peu judicieuse de Regina.

Qui portait un tailleur lors d'une satanée randonnée dans les bois ? D'accord, c'était juste derrière leur maison, mais quand même. Elle n'avait pas trouvé plus découvert ? Cette jupe était comme une enseigne lumineuse pour moustiques et autres bestioles, les invitant au festin que représentaient les jambes de Regina Mills. Emma soupira. Elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les femmes fashion et leur tendance à préférer la vanité au sens pratique. Au moins Regina avait eu la présence d'esprit de porter des semelles plates au lieu de ses talons hauts habituels.

"Vous avez dit quelque chose, Shérif ?"

Emma secoua rapidement la tête à la négative. Elle n'était pas stupide - ni suicidaire. Remettre en question les choix vestimentaires de Regina était dangereux. Sa Majesté était ultrasensible à ce sujet, ce qui était plutôt désopilant.

La brune l'étudia d'un regard purement suspicieux, puis détacha ses yeux d'Emma pour se focaliser sur la clairière.

Celle-ci suivit son exemple et balaya la zone de ses yeux. Rien ne semblait différent après le chant flippant et l'accrochage de doigt quelque peu érotique.

"Votre sort a fonctionné ?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Regina.

"Nous allons le savoir. Le sort est modelé pour dégager une fumée pourpre sur le lieu d'origine de la magie. Cependant, elle n'apparaîtra pas tant que nous n'en sommes pas suffisamment près, donc je dois éplucher cette clairière avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'attention," déclara Regina avant de jeter un regard sévère dans sa direction. "Comprenez-vous, maintenant, pourquoi je veux que vous ne touchiez à rien ? Un faux mouvement et vous pourriez accidentellement tomber sur un éventuel résidu. Je serai incapable de découvrir quoi que ce soit sur le sort si cela se produit."

"Ouais, ouais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris. Rester hors de la clairière. Dehors, _bien_. Dedans, _mal_," récita Emma en faisant un pas incertain en arrière. Regina lui adressa un rare regard approbatif - comme à un enfant qui venait enfin d'apprendre à faire pipi aux toilettes – puis commença sa recherche.

Très prudemment, la brune avançait en étudiant les environs d'une façon presque clinique, calculant chaque pas et chaque mouvement. Emma s'appuya sur un arbre, croisa les chevilles, plongea ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans, et observa en silence. C'était le domaine d'expertise de Regina ; il était sage de ne pas aller à l'encontre de ses instructions. Même si chaque cellule de son corps voulait intervenir et proposer son aide. Elle n'était pas habituée à rester les bras croisés et laisser les autres tenir les rênes. Elle était plutôt du genre à prendre les choses en main. Agir avant de réfléchir. Ce qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs apporté que des tas de problèmes.

Heureusement, son téléphone l'empêcha de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

Emma ressentit plus qu'elle n'entendit son mobile vibrer dans sa poche. Gardant un œil sur Regina, elle sortit le téléphone et vérifia le nom de l'appelant avant de décrocher. C'était le commissariat.

"Dis-moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, Rub'."

"C'est moi," dit la voix bourrue de Leroy de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Et non, sœurette, elle n'a pas de nouvelles à te donner - bonnes comme pourries. Rouge essaye encore de démarrer ton foutu ordinateur."

"Dis-lui de lui donner un bon coup, ça aide en général. C'est pour ça que tu appelles ?"

"Non," répondit rapidement Leroy, avant d'indiquer le conseil d'Emma à Ruby. Le Shérif entendit le son du coup et le vocabulaire coloré de son adjointe en fond, et décida dès lors d'affecter une partie du budget à la modernisation du matériel du poste. Leroy reprit la parole au bout d'un instant. "On vient de recevoir un appel pour tapage du côté de la ruelle Sheppard. Tu es la plus proche donc je t'ai appelée."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"L'amnésique donne une correction à Meeks."

"Meeks ?"

"Simon Meeks, le coiffeur. Enfin, il paraît qu'il se fait appeler Monsieur Mouche maintenant."

Emma pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant. "Je ne crois pas l'avoir rencontré."

"Considère-toi chanceuse; le petit salopard sent le slip de sport pas lavé. Mais, pas de chance, sœurette, tu ne vas pas tarder à le rencontrer. Parce qu'en ce moment, il est assailli par des canettes de bière et des habitants inquiets appellent pour que tu interviennes."

"Qui l'attaque ?"

"Ce crétin de pirate qui a essayé de fuir Storybrooke par bateau quand le sort a été brisé. Cet abruti a perdu une deuxième fois la mémoire."

Emma tendit le cou et vérifia la progression de Regina. La reine était toujours concentrée dans sa tâche. Ne voyant aucune fumée pourpre nulle part, la blonde revint à son appel. "En fait, je m'occupe de quelque chose d'important là, Leroy. Dis à August d'y aller à ma place et de mettre fin à la bagarre."

"Woody ne reprend pas avant cet après-midi, il était de nuit hier. J'irai à sa place."

"Non, non. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose d'autre pour moi. Dis à Ruby qu'elle pourra vérifier les empreintes dans la base de données plus tard. Qu'elle aille résoudre le problème de la rue Sheppard pendant ce temps."

"Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

Emma se prépara mentalement. Leroy n'allait pas apprécier. Malgré son âge, c'était un fan des fées.

"Va au couvent et ramène la Fée Bleue pour un interrogatoire."

"Hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle a fait quoi ?!" Tonna la voix de Leroy dans l'oreillette, obligeant Emma à éloigner le téléphone en grimaçant.

"Quelqu'un a jeté un sort dans la clairière derrière le manoir. D'après Regina, la magie était vraiment puissante et pourrait, je dis bien pourrait, ouvrir une nouvelle fissure dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures. Nous devons rester aux aguets. Je nous diviserai en équipes et on ira tous en reconnaissance dans les bois."

"D'accord, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Bleue a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?" Demanda Leroy, et Emma entendit clairement le ton suspicieux dans sa voix.

Depuis le malheureux incident de la poussée mammaire, qui avait été à la fois hilarant et profondément troublant, sa méfiance envers tout ce que faisait et disait Regina avait quadruplé. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir toutefois ; le pauvre garçon avait été obligé de porter un soutien-gorge une semaine entière.

"C'était de la magie blanche," répondit-elle simplement, se décollant de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était appuyée. Regina continuait de passer la clairière au peigne fin, cherchant le point magique insaisissable, scrutant le sol comme à la recherche de poux.

"Ça s'est passé quand ?"

"Il y a un peu plus d'une heure, peut-être quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un s'introduise dans la maison et vole mes affaires," déclara-t-elle dans un soupir las.

La fatigue l'envahit alors et elle ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Elle se traîna en direction du gigantesque chêne quelques mètres plus loin et se laissa tomber de manière peu gracieuse sur l'une de ses énormes racines. Elle prit une inspiration sifflante, regrettant instantanément son manque de précaution. Plus jamais elle ne prendrait les sous-vêtements pour acquis. Son entrejambe brûlait comme pas permis.

"Il y a une heure..?"

"Oui."

"Alors ça ne pouvait pas être les fées. Je suis sûr à cent pour cent que ce n'étaient pas elles."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?"

"Elles assistaient à la messe du matin," dit Leroy, pragmatique. "Toutes sans exception, présentes et comptées."

"Et tu sais ça comment ?"

"J'y assistais aussi."

Emma grogna. Pourquoi cela ne la surprenait pas ? "Leroy, tu es juif."

"Et alors ?"

"Tu es au courant qu'il y a un endroit précis en enfer pour les adultes dépravés qui s'acharnent sur d'innocentes nonnes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nova n'est pas une nonne," dit Leroy d'un ton bourru.

"Non, mais Sœur Astrid oui," répliqua Emma. "Elle fait autant partie de Nova que Ruby fait partie de Rouge et toi de Grincheux."

"Elle reste une fée..."

"Oui, qui se balade en ville dans ses habits de nonne, avec crucifix et ceinture de chasteté. Bonne chance pour la faire renoncer à ses vœux," répondit Emma, avant d'éjecter un millepattes du bout de sa botte. L'enfant en elle contempla son vol plané avec une joie malsaine. "Écoute, tout ce que je dis c'est que, même si tu préfères ton ancienne vie à la nouvelle, les deux restent _tes _vies. Sœur Astrid semble aimer être une nonne, sinon elle ne le serait pas restée. Tu dois respecter ses choix, mon pote."

"Ouais, ouais, peu importe," grommela Leroy, sur un ton indiquant qu'il préférait se faire arracher une dent de sagesse plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation. "Bref, j'irai m'occuper de la bagarre à Sheppard. Rouge peut rester au poste pour s'occuper des trucs qu'elle doit faire."

"D'accord, d'accord. Dis-lui de m'appeler si elle apprend quoi que ce soit."

Emma raccrocha et replaça le téléphone dans sa poche en soupirant. Alors ce n'étaient pas les nonnes. Mais qui ? Personne à part Regina, Gold et les fées ne savait faire de la magie. En tout cas, à sa connaissance. Le seul point positif dans tout ce bazar était que la personne avait utilisé la magie blanche. Cette ville n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un autre praticien des forces obscures ; surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à ramener l'une des plus puissantes sorcières dans leurs rangs avec l'aide de son fils.

Regina s'avérait être une alliée formidable. Et Emma remerciait son étoile qu'elle soit de leur côté. Magie aléatoire ou pas, l'ancienne Reine Maléfique restait une force à ne pas négliger.

Bien qu'elle prenait clairement tout son temps ce jour-là.

"Regina ?" L'appela-t-elle, regardant la femme avancer dans la clairière un pas prudent à la fois. "On peut éliminer les nonnes. Leroy était avec elles au couvent. Ils étaient à la messe."

La brune ne lui lança pas un regard et ne répondit pas, mais accueillit néanmoins ses mots d'un geste rapide de la main.

Emma expira d'épuisement, encercla ses jambes et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, décidant de tuer le temps avec une bonne vieille sieste réparatrice. Dieu sait à quel point elle en avait besoin après la matinée infernale qui s'éternisait. Mais, évidemment, à la seconde où elle fut sur le point de s'endormir, la sensation étrange que quelque chose bougeait dans sa direction l'arracha de sa somnolence.

"Vous avez trouvé l-" commença-t-elle, mais les mots se stoppèrent quand elle tourna la tête et vit une toute petite souris des bois la regarder de ses jolis petits yeux ronds. Emma découvrit quelque chose sur elle-même à ce moment précis. Elle était capable de rire au nez d'un dragon furieux et de venir à bout d'un ogre mal-voyant et agressif... mais se trouver face à face avec une _souris _?

Bordel de merde, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là.

Dans une autre vie, Emma Swan avait dû être une athlète olympique. La transition fluide de son corps depuis la position assise, à debout, à un bond magistral en arrière en l'espace de quelques secondes fut quelque chose à voir. Son atterrissage se fit également tout en beauté ; et elle se serait émerveillée devant son habilité à se réceptionner sur ses pieds et non sur ses fesses, si elle n'avait pas réalisé l'endroit où elle venait d'atterrir.

_Oh... merde_.

Oui, elle se tenait à l'endroit exact où il lui était interdit de mettre les pieds.

Et, si ce n'était pas suffisant, un nuage pourpre s'échappa du sol sous ses pieds et l'enveloppa comme un brouillard.

_Oh... putain... de... merde_.

Emma regarda ses pieds et pria pour que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale tout entière. Elle s'imagina prendre un marqueur et s'inscrire un énorme X sur le front.

Le X marquait l'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Et en ce moment, elle se trouvait pile poil dessus.

_Pourquoi lui arrivait-il tout le temps ce genre de choses ?_

Les vestiges de la fumée pourpre tournoyèrent autour de son corps jusqu'à disparaître dans l'atmosphère, portés par une légère brise.

"Putain," marmonna-t-elle.

Regina allait la dépecer vivante. Puis la tuer. Puis la ressusciter en zombie. Puis tirer une balle dans son visage décomposé. Puis jeter sa cervelle liquéfiée à une meute de rats. Puis tuer ces bestioles à leur tour juste pour le fun.

"Regina ?" Appela Emma d'une voie étranglée. "J-je crois que je l'ai trouvé."

La tête de Regina surgit d'un buisson. "Quoi ?! Comment ? Où ça ?"

Emma pointa faiblement ses pieds et grimaça face au regard furieux qui apparut immédiatement sur le visage de Regina. Elles étaient quasiment aux deux extrémités de la clairière, mais même à cette distance, la blonde pouvait voir grossir lentement les veines sur le front et le cou de Regina. Ses yeux flamboyants la pointaient comme deux missiles nucléaires prêts à être lancés. Ç'aurait pu être séduisant si cela n'avait pas été vraiment effrayant à voir.

"Mademoiselle Swan !" La voix tranchante fendit l'air, effrayant quelques oiseaux perchés tout en haut du chêne. Emma jalousa ces petites bêtes en les observant battre leurs ailes minuscules, souhaitant pouvoir les imiter et s'envoler loin d'ici.

"Il y avait une souris..." Murmura Emma sans conviction, une main penaude grattant sa joue. Elle restait plantée au même endroit, complètement paralysée par la peur et la culpabilité.

Et, alors que la brune couvrait la distance qui les séparait à grands pas, Emma fut à la fois fascinée et pétrifiée par la colère de Regina qui commençait à se manifester singulièrement. Plus la Reine se rapprochait, plus son corps tout entier s'illuminait d'une énergie pourpre. Regina rayonnait littéralement de magie. Emma sentit la puissance brute irradier de la brune, la giflant comme les vagues de l'océan. Mais ce n'était pas de simples vagues ; c'était un sacré tsunami magique et il allait l'avaler vivante.

Emma venait d'énerver la Reine Maléfique.

_Oh Mon Dieu_. Elle allait mourir.

Et bon sang, elle n'avait même pas encore acheté de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

Quelle honte, ce pourrait bien être la première mission inachevée d'Emma Swan. Et la deuxième serait la femme sur le point de la découper en million de morceaux.

Vraiment son jour de chance.

* * *

Elle allait la tuer.

Regina allait enfoncer son bras au fond de la gorge d'Emma Swan, lui arracher les tripes, les enrouler autour de son cou et étouffer cette femme exaspérante jusqu'à ce qu'elle défaille.

"Mais bon sang, que vous avais-je dit ?!" Rugit Regina, fermant le poing instinctivement.

À la place de la boule de feu qui aurait dû être lancée sur les arbres, sa fichue magie décida que la clairière manquait cruellement d'esthétisme et avait plutôt besoin d'un peu de couleur. De façon totalement inattendue, pour ne pas dire humiliante, une quantité stupéfiante de jolis petits papillons s'échappèrent de sa main. Prise de court un bref instant, Regina cligna des yeux devant la vision colorée – et une Emma quelque peu perplexe et épouvantée fit de même – avant de retrouver ses esprits et de fondre sur sa proie.

Regina était vaguement consciente que son corps irradiait littéralement de magie. De la lumière pourpre l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau. Cela s'était produit une seule fois par le passé – lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Charmant avait brisé la malédiction de Blanche-Neige avec un Baiser de Véritable Amour. Submergée de rage suite à l'échec de sa vengeance, elle avait réduit en cendres la forêt entourant son château d'un simple geste du poignet. Elle avait le sentiment que la même chose se serait produite à ce moment si son self-control n'avait pas grandi significativement durant les dernières années passées en tant que Maire de Storybrooke. Bien entendu, connaissant ses récents antécédents, cela se serait limité à l'apparition de quelques papillons de plus.

Faîtes confiance à ce crétin de Charmant pour engendrer une progéniture toute aussi bête. Suivre de sommaires instructions semblait trop difficile pour cette tête blonde.

Les mains de Regina mourraient d'envie d'étrangler l'idiote impertinente qui lui faisait face ; mais elle fit l'erreur fatale de regarder le visage d'Emma de près, et ce fut suffisant pour la faire hésiter.

La blonde se contentait de rester là, les yeux baissés et les épaules affaissées, d'un air résigné. Elle était pathétique, avec ses airs de chien battu. Et l'expression de son visage n'était pas loin de celle d'Henry quand il cassait accidentellement l'une de ses œuvres d'art hors de prix.

La ressemblance avec son fils suffit à dissiper le rouge dans ses yeux. Lentement, Regina laissa tomber ses mains mollement le long de son corps, autorisant sa colère à décliner jusqu'à pouvoir respirer de nouveau normalement. Comme un policier rengainant son pistolet, sa magie réintégra sa peau.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et serra les dents, se reprenant.

"Mademoiselle Swan," commença-t-elle, sa voix ferme mais dangereuse. "_Que_ vous avais-je dit ?"

"Vous avez dit de ne toucher à rien..." Le faible murmure était difficilement audible, mais Regina en saisit le principal tout de même. Au lieu d'en rester là, la crétine empotée enchaîna quand même. "Techniquement, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Quasiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment _touché_ à quoi que ce soit. Pas avec mes mains, du moins."

"Oui, je peux parfaitement voir que vous avez touché avec vos _pieds_," siffla Regina, son agacement montant d'un cran.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'un imbécile justifie ses erreurs alors que reconnaitre ses torts en s'excusant suffisait. Regina posa les mains sur ses hanches, et bien que la blonde la surplombait de quelques centimètres, elle se sentait plus grande que la femme recroquevillée devant elle.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ces belles paroles où vous disiez savoir comment vous comporter près une scène de crime ? Shérif Swan, vous n'avez pas simplement falsifié la preuve, vous l'avez _piétinée_."

"Il y avait une souris..." Répéta Emma, et ironie du sort, la pauvre femme ressemblait à un rongeur effrayé. "Je suis désolée, Regina. J'ai foiré. C'était un accident, je le jure."

"Vous avez plutôt intérêt à être désolée ! C'est comme si vous veniez de vomir sur le corps de la victime et frotter l'arme du crime sur vous. Vous avez contaminé la preuve, Shérif. Votre 'empreinte' va souiller toute la magie subsistante – le peu qu'il en reste en tout cas – et je n'aurai rien d'autre que votre 'vous' arriéré et dégoûtant quand je lancerai mon sort de traçabilité !"

Emma baissa la tête honteusement. "Je suis vraiment désolée..." Lâcha-t-elle, se rendant probablement compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'excuser. Et elle avait raison.

Regina prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux, sentant le début d'une migraine se profiler. Sans prévenir, elle saisit le bras de la blonde, remonta la manche de sa veste hideuse d'un coup sec et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet. Son mécontentement s'assura de le serrer comme un étau, à tel point que la force de son étreinte faisait trembler sa propre main. Emma grimaça de douleur mais ne se plaignit pas – probablement parce qu'elle savait ne mériter aucune douceur après ce cafouillage. La brune aspira l'espèce d'énergie magique d'Emma et rechargea la sienne. Le Shérif oscilla légèrement sur ses pieds mais se rattrapa et parvint à rester debout. Sentant un regain d'énergie, Regina débuta une incantation.

Depuis que Rumplestiltskin avait amené la magie à Storybrooke, ses pouvoirs s'étaient révélés imprécis et désordonnés, comme si sa magie se trouvait partout et nulle part à la fois. Pourtant, le contact de la peau d'Emma apportait de l'ordre à ce chaos, ainsi Regina pouvait de nouveau exploiter ses capacités sans craindre que ses sorts ne se retournent contre elle et lui explosent à la figure.

Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir besoin de la _Sauveuse_ pour s'assurer que sa magie fonctionne correctement ; d'être obligée de toucher la fille de Blanche-Neige pour lancer n'importe quel sort. Cela lui rappelait une fois de plus qu'elle était liée à sa plus grande ennemie et à son idiote de progéniture. Mais quel choix avait-elle ? Si elle voulait protéger Henry du mieux possible, elle avait besoin de magie. Et, pour que sa magie soit parfaite, elle avait besoin d'Emma Swan.

De quoi prouver que l'univers avait un sens de l'humour bien particulier.

Regina finit l'incantation et ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, Emma semblait nauséeuse et chancelante. Ses yeux verts divaguaient et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. D'instinct, Regina desserra sa prise sur la blonde avant de la lâcher complètement, interrompant le transfert d'énergie entre leurs corps. Cela sembla aider la blonde à retrouver ses esprits, et Regina fut soulagée. Toucher sa peau chaude était suffisamment torturant, elle n'avait pas besoin de recevoir en plus de cela le petit-déjeuner d'Emma en plein visage.

Son sort fonctionna au bout d'un moment. Regina fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'un brouillard pourpre s'échappa du sol sous les pieds d'Emma et se répandit autour de leurs deux corps. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, inhalant les particules et laissant la vapeur magique imprégner ses sens.

"Quelque chose ?" Murmurant Emma avec hésitation lorsque la brune finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Le regard noir que lui jeta Regina suffit à lui clouer le bec.

"Comme nous pouvions nous y attendre, il n'y avait que _vous_. Chaque parcelle de ce brouillard que j'ai pu inhaler était composée de votre, comment dire, _tout_. C'était comme si j'avais été pénétrée par l'esprit maudit d'Emma Swan."

Le regard curieux que lui lança Emma suffit à l'interrompre.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

"Donc, comme si... j'étais en vous ?"

"Mademoiselle Swan," l'avertit Regina.

"Oh, non, c'est juste que... _comment dire_... je sais pas..." Emma sourit pour la première fois depuis son erreur, reprenant un peu du poil de la bête. Son petit soulèvement de sourcil trahissait de l'amusement accompagné d'un soupçon de raillerie. "J'étais à l'_intérieur_ de la Reine Maléfique. Attendez que j'en parle à ma mè-_Mary Margaret_, elle va faire une rupture d'anévrisme."

Et, juste comme ça, la tension s'évapora. C'était le comportement typique d'Emma Swan : s'extraire de situations difficiles avec légèreté, parfois sarcasme, les deux la plupart du temps.

Regina ricana et croisa les bras. "Ne soyez pas aussi fière de vous, ma chère. Ce n'était pas une expérience particulièrement plaisante."

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'ont dit les autres personnes ces dernières années," marmonna Emma en regardant ailleurs avec un large sourire mutin. Oui, c'était définitivement le retour de ce vieil âne grossier que Regina avait la malchance de connaître.

Sa surprise face à l'audace de la blonde avait dû transparaître car le grand sourire d'Emma se transforma rapidement en un petit sourire satisfait lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

"Ne soyez pas si surprise, Votre Majesté, vous n'êtes pas la première personne dans laquelle j'ai eu le plaisir de pénétrer."

Les joues de Regina chauffèrent. De la contrariété et... _quelque chose d'autre_... emplit sa poitrine suite aux mots prétentieux de la bonde.

"Mademoiselle Swan," avertit-elle pour la seconde fois, enrobant sa voix avec autant de venin qu'elle put rassembler.

"D'accord, je suis désolée, c'était juste pour vous taquiner, s'il-vous-plaît ne relâchez pas de papillons tueurs sur moi." Emma leva les mains en feignant de se rendre. "On peut mourir d'une overdose de jolies couleurs, vous savez."

Regina sentit ses narines se dilater et retint l'envie d'étrangler l'exaspérante blonde devant elle. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle aurait pu regretter – bien qu'énormément apprécier – elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la maison. Évidemment, Emma la suivit comme un petit chien.

"Étant donné que nous ne pouvons identifier qui a lancé le sort, ni de quel type de sort il s'agit, contentons-nous de vérifier qu'une autre fissure ne soit pas apparue."

"Ouais, c'est ce que j'avais en tête aussi," acquiesça Emma en la rattrapant pour s'ajuster à son pas. "Venez au poste avec moi ; je vais nous diviser en groupes pour que nous puissions fouiller la forêt par zones et couvrir plus de terrain. Si vous ne voulez pas faire équipe avec moi, je peux faire en sorte qu'August ou Ruby vous accompagne. Leroy serait capable de vous fracasser le crâne avec une lampe torche et vous enterrer dans les bois."

"J'aimerais bien voir ça," dit Regina avec un sourire méprisant.

Elle accepta machinalement la main tendue d'Emma et autorisa la blonde à l'aider à descendre une pente glissante. Ses mocassins n'avaient pas la même traction que les bottes de l'autre femme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un pouce lui caresser le dos de la main que Regina réalisa qu'elles marchaient de nouveau sur du plat. Elle se raidit et récupéra sa main d'un geste brusque.

"Quoiqu'il en soit," dit-elle en se raclant la gorge, "bien que fouiller la forêt de fond en comble avec vous seule pour compagnie me répugne, j'ai promis à Henry que j'assurerai vos arrières, alors c'est que je ferai."

Elle fit cette déclaration sur un ton incitant clairement Emma à rétorquer. La réaction qu'elle reçut ne fut cependant pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

Apparemment, la blonde trouvait ça amusant.

Emma Swan était carrément en train de glousser. Ses yeux verts étaient plissés quand elle se tourna pour la regarder.

"Il m'a fait promettre la même chose quand vous avez été blessée pendant le bazar avec les gobelins."

"Il vous a fait promettre ?" Regina faillit trébucher sur une branche morte, mais Emma fut suffisamment rapide pour la saisir et la stabiliser.

"Ouais." La voix de la blonde s'adoucit considérablement, le petit sourire sur son visage se faisant un peu plus sérieux. "Il n'était pas content quand il a découvert que je vous avais ordonné d'essayer de fermer la brèche toute seule. M'a pas adressé la parole pendant toute une journée. Vous êtes sa mère, Regina. Malgré ce que vous pouvez croire, il n'aime pas que vous soyez blessée."

Henry avait sous-entendu la même chose lors de leur conversation dans la matinée, mais c'était quand même différent de l'entendre de la part d'une autre personne. Cela rendait la chose plus... _réelle_.

La lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les branches des arbres dansait sur leurs visages, mais cela ne réchauffait pas son cœur de la même façon que les mots d'Emma.

À ses côtés, elle vit le Shérif étudier son expression. Regina se détourna avant que la blonde ne puisse voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle cligna des yeux pour leur interdire de couler. Pleurer devant Emma Swan était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire à ce moment – même si c'étaient des larmes de joie. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi dramatique et à la larme facile habituellement , mais récemment, elle devenait émotive dès qu'Henry lui montrait ne serait-ce que le plus petit signe d'affection. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais mieux que rien. Et c'était plus qu'assez pour ouvrir les vannes.

Heureusement, elle fut capable de retenir ses larmes.

Quand elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Regina prit une inspiration saccadée et se tourna vers la femme marchant silencieusement près d'elle. Un froncement de sourcils se dessina alors qu'elle découvrait l'expression étrange affichée sur le visage d'Emma. Cette dernière semblait ressentir une certaine douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Questionna-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Rien." Emma serra les mâchoires si fort que ce fut plutôt évident pour la brune que ce n'était pas 'rien' du tout.

Regina observa la démarche rigide de l'autre femme, et soudainement, tout se mit en place. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il se passait. Elle se racla la gorge et lança un regard critique en direction d'Emma.

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes adulte, peut-être est-il temps d'arrêter d'acheter des pantalons dans le rayon enfant. Ce jeans irait probablement à mon fils. À vrai dire, il serait peut-être trop _petit_ pour Henry."

"Vous ne m'apprenez rien," ronchonna Emma, levant une jambe sur le côté – comme le ferait un chien prêt à uriner sur un mur – et tirant légèrement sur le tissu afin de l'éloigner de son entrejambe.

"Ça irrite, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Regina en souriant diaboliquement.

Emma grogna dans un semblant de hochement de tête.

"Ça vous dérange si je passe par Little Miss Muffet avant d'aller au poste ? Je ferai vite, promis."

"C'est douloureux à ce point-là, hm ?"

"Imaginez des milliers de coupures de papier... _en bas_. 'Mal' n'est pas un mot assez fort pour le décrire."

"Très bien," acquiesça Regina. "Je suppose que je peux attendre quelques minutes. Il n'est pas tolérable que le Shérif se traîne derrière moi pendant notre petite chasse à la brèche juste parce qu'un voleur mesquin lui a volé tous ses sous-vêtements et qu'elle ne peut plus marcher droit."

"Merci, je crois," marmonna Emma, tirant sur son jeans une fois de plus. "Je pense que je vais appeler Mary Margaret pour lui demander de m'acheter le reste de ma garde-robe. Si nous passons toute l'après-midi dans la forêt, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'acheter des vêtements après. Et, je doute que vous soyez d'accord pour me prêter les vôtres pour le reste de la semaine."

"Vous allez demander à votre démodée de mère de choisir vos vêtements ?" Regina plissa le nez en signe de dégoût. "Ma chère, elle a peut-être récupéré la personnalité de Blanche-Neige, mais elle continue à s'habiller comme l'institutrice célibataire à l'ancienne qu'est Mary Margaret Blanchard. Même les nones montrent plus de décolleté qu'elle, ce qui est franchement, à la fois risible et triste."

"À vous entendre, on dirait qu'elle s'habille comme une vierge Vestale. Ce n'est _pas_ le cas." La protestation d'Emma manquait de conviction même à ses propres oreilles, et la blonde grimaça.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. La famille Charmant, un cas vraiment désespéré.

"À quelle heure projetez-vous de nous faire commencer les recherches dans les bois ?"

"Après déjeuner, je pense. Je ne veux pas provoquer de panique inutile en annonçant la menace à la ville entière, donc je pense demander à quelques personnes précises de nous aider. Ça dépendra du temps que je mettrai à rassembler tout le monde, je dirais aux alentours de treize heures."

Regina étudia l'heure sur sa montre et avança ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion. Oh, elle allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Et se venger gentiment, par la même occasion.

"D'accord, cela me donne trois heures. Je pense que je peux faire avec. Donnez-moi votre carte."

"Ma carte ?"

"Votre carte de crédit."

Le regard d'Emma dégoulinait de suspicion. "Pour quoi faire ?"

"A-t-on besoin de moi au poste en ce moment-même ?" Demanda Regina, ignorant la question de la blonde.

"Pas vraiment..."

"Alors vous pouvez me déposer devant la Boutique de Sebastian avant d'aller au magasin de lingerie. Vous pourrez me récupérer quand il sera l'heure d'aller dans les bois."

"Vous allez faire du shopping avec _ma _carte de crédit ?!" La voix d'Emma monta anormalement dans les aigus, provoquant un tressaillement chez les deux femmes.

"En réalité, Mademoiselle Swan, je vais faire du shopping _pour vous _avec votre carte de crédit."

La façon dont les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent à la façon d'un animal piégé combla presque Regina.

"V-vous... vous allez faire q-quoi... ?" Bredouilla la blonde, totalement perdue. "J-je ne comprends pas..."

"En quoi le fait que j'achète des vêtements pour vous soit si difficile à comprendre ?" Questionna Regina d'un air innocent.

La bouche de l'autre femme s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois inutilement. "Qu-_pourquoi _?"

C'était comique de voir à quel point il était facile de secouer Emma Swan et de la transformer en un automate incohérent avec quelque chose d'aussi simple que de la gentillesse. La pauvre femme semblait véritablement abasourdie... et tout autant effrayée. Elle avait tous les droits de l'être. Regina était la Reine Maléfique, après tout.

"Service rendu à la communauté," dit-elle simplement, haussant les épaules et les conduisant hors de la forêt pour retrouver le petit chemin rocailleux qui menait à leur jardin.

Il fallut une minute entière à Emma pour sortir de sa stupeur et lui emboîter le pas. Regina s'arrêta au niveau du portail en fer forgé et pivota sur place gracieusement, faisant face à la blonde trottinant dans sa direction.

"Service rendu à la communauté ?" Répéta Emma dès qu'elle la rejoignit.

"Oui. Je suis toujours punie, n'est-ce pas ? Votre mère fut extrêmement claire sur le fait que je devais servir cette ville si je voulais continuer à voir mon propre fils," dit-elle avec une once de méchanceté dans la voix. "Et, quelle meilleure façon de servir cette communauté qu'en m'assurant que les habitants de Storybrooke soient sauvés de la torture de voir leur Shérif courir partout dans ses plus beaux atours provenant de friperies ?"

Emma fronça les sourcils, rougissant devant l'offense.

"Je n'achète pas mes vêtements dans des friperies... non pas que ce soit mal de le faire," répondit-elle, gardant la tête haute et ajustant son allure. "Je suis une consommatrice intelligente, Votre Majesté ; la plupart du temps, j'achète mes affaires chez Wal-mart."

"Tout est dit." Regina poussa le portail et entra. "Vous pourrez peut-être, avec mon aide, rayer la mention 'fashion victime' de votre CV," lança-t-elle malicieusement par-dessus son épaule.

Alors qu'elle traversait son jardin entretenu et immaculé, Regina jeta un œil sur le côté de sa maison vers la trappe menant au sous-sol - le point d'entrée présumé du voleur. Le cadenas rouge présent depuis des années avait disparu. Un bleu l'avait maintenant remplacé.

"Vous avez mis un nouveau cadenas ?"

"Nan, il vient de ma voiture, je l'utilisais pour enchaîner ma roue de secours à la Coccinelle. Je le remplacerai demain avec un neuf ultra-résistant."

"Ce serait judicieux." Regina offrit une légère inclinaison de la tête, lançant un regard condescendant au remplaçant bon marché avant de reprendre son chemin.

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes deux devant la porte arrière de son manoir, leurs épaules se touchant presque comme elles se tenaient côte à côte. Par précaution, elles avaient verrouillé la porte avant de partir. Regina avait la clé. Elle ne l'introduisit pas dans la serrure cependant, préférant regarder la blonde du coin de l'œil tout en retenant son envie de sourire.

"Mademoiselle Swan ?"

"Ouais ?"

Regina leva une main, paume vers le ciel. "Votre carte de crédit, si vous permettez."

Emma grogna et passa ses doigts dans sa crinière blonde. "Vous êtes sérieuse ?"

"On ne peut plus sérieuse. Maintenant, donnez-moi votre carte."

L'expression réticente d'Emma la fit presque rire, mais Regina força son visage à rester aussi impassible que d'habitude. Tout doucement, la blonde sorti son portefeuille de l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir hideuse.

"Je viens tout juste de perdre un paquet d'argent aujourd'hui, Regina," soupira Emma profondément, s'accrochant si fort à son portefeuille que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. "Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre encore mille billets. Donc, donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je vous fasse confiance avec mon argent."

"Vous ne devriez pas," dit Regina sur un ton pragmatique. "Mais vous allez me faire confiance quand même."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Vous m'en devez une."

"En quel honneur ?"

"Touché. Piétiné. Falsifié. Contaminé." Regina récita les bévues de la blonde comme un sergent instructeur. "Dois-je continuer, Mademoiselle Swan ?"

Emma resta silencieuse, ne sachant que dire. Dans un soupir las, elle tendit une carte sans plus d'arguments.

Regina étudia confusément le plastique dans sa main. "Débit ?"

"Je ne vous fais pas confiance pour vous donner ma carte de crédit, vous iriez trop loin. Au moins ma limite journalière de débit ne me renverra pas cinq ans en arrière en m'endettant jusqu'au cou."

"Très bien," sourit narquoisement Regina en rangeant la petite carte dans sa poche. "Oh, j'aurais besoin de votre code dans ce cas."

"Mon code ?" Couina Emma.

"Oui. Vous pourrez le changer demain si ça vous tient tant à cœur, étant donné que vous ne me faites pas confiance."

Emma se gratta sous le menton en évitant son regard, tentant clairement d'y échapper.

"Mademoiselle Swan, votre code ?" Le ton sec et le pied tapotant le sol indiquèrent l'impatience de Regina, pas du tout impressionnée par ce genre de tactique dilatoire si flagrante.

Emma prit une charmante couleur rosée avant de marmonner un rapide... "1234."

La brune leva un sourcil. _Et bien, quelle surprise_.

"Je dois le dire, ce code est totalement _vous_."

"Simple ?"

"Sans imagination," déclara une Regina impassible.

Emma haussa faiblement les épaules. "C'est facile à retenir."

"C'est facile à _deviner_," fit remarquer Regina sur le même ton. "Pas étonnant que des escrocs vous prennent pour cible. Vous êtes une proie facile."

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle serra les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, comme si les mots de Regina avait touché une corde sensible. C'était évidemment le cas, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Durant la totalité du court trajet en voiture jusque l'avenue principale et au grand amusement de Regina, Emma boudait comme une enfant, renfrognée et silencieuse. La Boutique de Sebastian, le seul magasin de vêtements de Storybrooke qui avait obtenu la fidélité de l'ancien Maire, fut leur premier arrêt. Emma stationna devant le magasin chic, son regard planté fermement sur la route. Regina ignora le traitement silencieux, une expression de pure indifférence sur le visage et passa son sac à main sur son épaule, prête à partir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la Coccinelle, elle sentit une main lui attraper le coude en la tirant gentiment de nouveau dans le véhicule.

Elle se retourna vers la blonde et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Regina, _s'il-vous-plaît_, ne vous lâchez pas avec mon argent," dit désespérément Emma sur un ton presque suppliant.

La brune ricana et leva les yeux au ciel de façon hautaine. "Mademoiselle Swan, je doute qu'il y ait suffisamment de fonds sur votre compte pour se lâcher, de toute façon."

"Débardeurs, jeans, chaussettes, pulls. Je n'en ai pas besoin de beaucoup, juste un peu de chaque," dit Emma, levant un doigt à chaque item énoncé. "Restez simple - et dans des couleurs unies, s'il-vous-plaît. Pas de chemisier à froufrous, pas de robes houleuses, pas de jupe droite, et pour l'amour de Dieu, pas de dessin d'animaux."

"Ce sera tout ?" Demanda Regina sèchement.

"Pas de fleurs non plus," ajouta Emma. "Ou de plumes."

"Plumes ?"

"Ne demandez pas."

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. "Récupérez-moi dans deux heures et demi. Ne soyez pas en retard, je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse attendre. Apportez-moi une salade de poulet et une bouteille d'eau du Café Mère-Grand, faire du shopping me donne toujours faim."

"Ce sera tout, Votre Majesté ?"

Regina ignora le ton moqueur de la blonde et laissa ses yeux parcourir le véhicule, son visage se déformant de dégoût. "Vous devriez également la nettoyer. En plus d'être un danger ambulant, _Princesse_, c'est un danger sanitaire."

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un souffle indigné.

"Shérif, nous perdons un temps précieux. Je devrais y aller."

Emma passa sa main libre sur son visage et grommela. "Je vais le regretter, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas autant que je vais l'apprécier," rayonna Regina, décochant l'un de ses sourires les plus démoniaques.

Torturer Emma Swan était trop facile. Évidemment qu'elle avait un plan. Elle n'avait pas proposé de faire du shopping pour cette femme de bonté de cœur, c'était plutôt évident. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Emma avait le choix. Regina pouvait être très persuasive. Et puis, la blonde culpabilisait si facilement - c'était comme si elle avait sans cesse le besoin écrasant de satisfaire.

Semblant résignée à son sort, Emma se contenta de soupirer et lui fit signe de quitter la voiture de sa main libre.

"Mademoiselle Swan ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je veux récupérer mon bras."

La blonde relâcha immédiatement son coude comme si elle avait tenu une patate chaude, c'en était hilarant.

"Désolée," marmonna-t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

"Pas de mal ; heureusement, la maladie que vous transportez ne se transmet pas au contact de la peau. Oh, et Shérif ? Faites-moi savoir quand vous aurez trouvé l'identité de notre petit voleur," dit Regina en arborant un sourire charmant. "Je souhaite envoyer une corbeille de remerciements à cette personne pour avoir rendu un grand service à Storybrooke. Je mourrais d'envie de brûler vos vêtements depuis un moment maintenant, il est appréciable que quelqu'un ait finalement pris l'initiative et vous ait débarrassée de votre garde-robe ridicule."

"Ok... donc, en gros, vous voulez remercier un misérable cambrioleur pour avoir volé tous mes vêtements et m'avoir obligée à m'exhiber dans mon plus simple appareil..." Clarifia lentement Emma, les sourcils levés. "Je suis surprise, Regina, je ne savais pas que vous seriez si heureuse que quelqu'un réussisse à me dénuder."

L'ancien Maire, comme rarement dans sa vie, ne trouva pas de contre-attaque. Son esprit aiguisé fit choux blanc. Complètement sans voix. Se sentant incroyablement humiliée devant son incapacité à balancer une réplique spirituelle, elle sortit rapidement de la Coccinelle en silence et claqua la portière avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Elle n'osa pas regarder en arrière par peur de faire face au visage triomphant qui la dévisager sans doute. Elle entendit, cependant, le puissant rire victorieux qui s'échappa de la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture.

Regina marcha d'un pas rapide vers la boutique et ouvrit la porte avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Celle-ci claqua contre le mur et fit sursauter le gérant derrière la caisse.

Le rire moqueur d'Emma résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle serra les dents. Emma Swan était une idiote. Seuls les idiots célébraient leurs victoires prématurément. Regina sentit la petite mine d'or rectangulaire en plastique dans sa poche et afficha un sourire démoniaque.

Oh, la vengeance serait terrible.

* * *

Jackson Peters n'avait de la place dans son cœur que pour deux choses dans ce monde : sa moto Yamaha TRX 850 et, à vrai dire, _lui-même_. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de nier face à la ribambelle d'ex qui étaient passées dans cette merveilleuse vie de débauche qu'il menait. C'était un homme égoïste, arrogant et vaniteux, et il reconnaissait ses défauts sans aucune honte. Il se fichait que sa réputation soit devenue mauvaise dans cette ville. Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Bien que Storybrooke soit petit et étriqué, il n'avait jamais manqué de femmes prêtes à réchauffer son lit. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un en recherche d'un bon coup – une femme au foyer qui s'ennuyait, une ex-petite-amie, ou s'il était très chanceux, de la viande fraîche. Jackson avait une vie sympathique.

Ou plutôt, il _avait eu_ une vie sympathique.

Parce qu'en ce moment, sa vie était plutôt pourrie.

Il se souvenait encore d'une Ruby furieuse le mettant en garde au sujet de la vie qui serait une putain quelques mois plus tôt. Il se souvenait aussi lui avoir ri au nez à l'époque, alors qu'elle enfilait n'importe comment les vêtements qu'il lui avait enlevés la nuit précédente. Quand elle avait été sur le point de claquer la porte de la chambre, il l'avait rappelée pour lui dire : "Si la vie est vraiment une putain, dis-lui de se ramener. Si elle est en chaleur, tu sais que je suis toujours partant pour une bonne baise." Il avait fait frétiller ses sourcils et commencé à soulever son bassin de façon suggestive avec un sourire carnassier. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue de Ruby avait été son majeur relevé en direction de son visage satisfait en guise d'au-revoir.

Il se trouve que le karma avait vraiment montré son nez. Mais pas du tout de façon agréable ou époustouflante, de près ou de loin.

Et comme il faisait tous les jours depuis que le destin avait frappé à sa porte pour se venger quatre mois plus tôt, Jackson était affalé dans la chaise pliante posée sur la pelouse devant sa maison, noyant son chagrin dans de la bière pas chère. Il était trop tôt pour de l'alcool, et il en savait quelque chose, mais à présent que ses matins et soirs semblaient s'entremêler dans la brume, il avait remarqué n'en avoir rien à foutre.

C'était après sa huitième bière - ou dixième ? il avait perdu le compte - qu'il commença à ressentir un picotement familier derrière la nuque. Il était épié. Du coin de l'œil, il distingua une forme appuyée nonchalamment contre sa boîte aux lettres, testant de son poids l'objet déjà instable. Jackson n'était pas d'humeur pour une visite, encore moins un sale con flippant de harceleur. Soupirant bruyamment, il jeta la cannette vide sur la pile grandissante de déchets à ses pieds avant de lever le menton et croiser le regard de son invité importun. Encore fallait-il qu'il puisse rencontrer le regard de l'étranger, cela dit. Même avec l'alcool altérant sa vision, il pouvait clairement voir que le visage de la personne était caché derrière un masque de hockey.

Un _foutu_ masque de hockey. Jason de Vendredi 13 se tenait devant lui.

Les sourcils de Jackson se déformèrent à cette vue. C'était... _singulier_. Et _bizarre_.

Mais bon, c'était Storybrooke, et apparemment, la bizarrerie était la nouvelle norme de cette ville. Pour preuve, à peine une heure plus tôt, le mec qui travaillait auparavant au salon de coiffure lui avait rendu visite pour la treizième fois consécutive ce mois-ci, rampant quasiment sur ses genoux, le suppliant de se rappeler. _'C'est moi, Monsieur Mouche !'_, répétait l'abruti dans son délire, comme si ces mots pouvaient l'aider à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait _soit-disant _oublié depuis son accident. Et qu'avait-il oublié, exactement ? Et bien, apparemment, il était Kilian Jones, le chef d'un grand équipage de pirates notoires. Ouais. _Pirates_. Dingue. Et un peu absurde, aussi.

Le simple fait d'aimer jurer comme eux ne faisait pas de lui un marin combattant à l'épée avec une addiction au rhum (il préférait la bière). Et c'était un pirate _amnésique_ ? _Franchement_.

Dès le moment où ce Monsieur Mouche l'avait appelé Capitaine Crochet, Jackson avait pété les plombs. Il y avait des limites à la folie. Il avait balancé des cannettes de bière vers l'homme - des _vides_, malheureusement - jusqu'à ce que les voisins appellent les flics. Ce crétin de Leroy était venu se dandiner quelques minutes plus tard pour lui passer un savon scrupuleux. Au lieu de traîner son cul au poste, l'adjoint d'Emma Swan lui avait donné un avertissement. Jackson avait promis à contrecœur de ne plus causer de problème - à condition que ce délirant de Monsieur Mouche machin ne remette plus les pieds sur sa propriété. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer aussi facilement. Étant au chômage et presque insolvable, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de payer une caution pour se sortir de prison en ce moment.

Jackson n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le chien du voisin se mette à aboyer après les écureuils. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et soupira.

L'imitateur de Jason le fixait toujours. Un sentiment d'agacement commençait à se manifester chez Jackson. Fixer était impoli. Et pour être franc, ça lui filait les jetons.

"Tu regardes quoi là ?" Lança-t-il sèchement. Sans surprise, il n'eut pour retour que du silence.

Jackson n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce mec, mais il pensait savoir qui l'avait envoyé. Son fils-de-pute de propriétaire était tout ce qu'il y avait de prévisible quand cela concernait les problèmes budgétaires - peu importe que personne n'ait vu cet enfoiré en ville depuis deux mois.

"Vas-y," dit Jackson en affichant l'un de ses sourires les plus faux-cul tout en écartant les bras, accueillant son invité. "Me voilà, fais ton putain de job."

La tête de l'étranger pencha légèrement, comme en signe de questionnement.

"S'il t'a envoyé pour me casser la gueule, tu peux faire ça rapidement ? J'ai encore quelques bières à vider pour pouvoir être complètement à la masse avant midi. Je veux perdre connaissance à temps pour ma sieste."

Mais le Mysterio Masqué - ouais, Jackson avait décidé que le drôle méritait un nom - le regardait en silence, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

"Oh bordel, dis à Gold qu'il aura son argent en fin de semaine."

Jackson ouvrit le couvercle de sa glacière d'un coup de pied et attrapa une autre canette de bière. Bon sang, il ratait le loyer d'une journée et cet enfoiré cupide envoyait déjà l'une de ses brutes pour récupérer son argent.

Il s'avéra que mentionner Monsieur Gold était le déclic.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas toi-même quand il ressortira de je-ne-sais-pas quel trou où il a disparu ? Je ne suis pas son larbin," finit par dire Mysterio, répondant d'une voix si rauque qu'elle rappelait à Jackson cette horrible voix grave que Bruce Wayne aimait utiliser dans son costume de Batman. Ça sonnait artificiel d'une certaine manière - pas naturel et forcé.

Jackson regarda Mysterio suspicieusement. "Donc, t'es pas là pour récupérer l'argent ?"

"Non."

"T'es pas l'une des brutes de Gold ?" Il devait s'en assurer. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

"Je viens de dire que non."

"Bah tu pourrais me berner. T'as plutôt l'allure, trou du cul."

Jackson étudia la tenue entièrement noire de l'étranger. Le masque ridicule, les bottes de moto éraflées, le pantalon baggy, les gants, les nombreuses couches d'habits sombres - un sweat avec sa capuche relevée sur la tête, une épaisse veste en cuir. Il ne manquait plus que des grosses chaînes et un poing américain en cuivre à ce gars et il aurait pu ressembler à un authentique membre des Hells Angels (l'un des plus tarés en tout cas).

"Si t'es pas un des mecs de Gold, t'es qui putain ?"

"Un ami de ton frère."

"Je n'ai pas de frère," dit Jackson dans un sourire méprisant en prenant une longue gorgée de bière.

Jethro - non, _Rufio_ \- était mort en ce qui le concernait. Ce connard avait pris la poudre d'escampette et l'avait abandonné après son accident, donnant une excuse bidon comme quoi ils étaient ennemis et n'avait jamais été liés par le sang, que leur famille peu orthodoxe existait uniquement à cause d'une malédiction absurde. _Trou du cul_.

"Et même si j'en avais un, je suis quasi-certain qu'il ne serait pas ami avec quelqu'un qui ne montre même pas son putain de visage. C'est quoi cette saloperie d'accoutrement ? C'est pas un peu trop tôt pour Halloween ?"

La boîte aux lettres pencha légèrement vers la droite alors que le poids de Mysterio appuyait dessus. L'expression mécontente de Jackson dut suffire à avertir l'étranger car il s'en éloigna rapidement. Au lieu de retirer le stupide masque, Mysterio le conserva.

"Tu penses être le seul à avoir quelque chose à cacher ?" Demanda-t-il, lorgnant avec insistance la couverture sur les genoux de Jackson.

Celui-ci se hérissa, mais garda néanmoins sa main gauche cachée sous le vêtement épais.

"Et puis, t'es mal placé pour les conseils esthétiques. Si t'es pas disposé à arrêter de mettre autant de manliner, apprends au moins comment l'appliquer correctement. On dirait que tu mets du maquillage avec un pistolet de paintball," lança l'homme masqué narquoisement.

Jackson sentit ses narines se dilater sous l'offense. Si Leroy ne lui avait pas donné d'avertissement plus tôt, il aurait fracassé la tête de ce gars avec une pierre.

"T'es là pour quelque chose, gros con, ou t'es juste venu pour m'insulter ?"

"Les deux. Mais surtout pour ça." Mysterio se redressa et plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Sortant un morceau de papier jaune plié, il l'ouvrit et lui montra. C'était un flyer. Un flyer très familier puisque c'est celui que Jackson avait distribué dans la ville quelques semaines plus tôt.

"Ah. _Ça_." Jackson exhala bruyamment à travers ses narines, sentant son humeur chuter encore un peu plus, si c'était encore possible.

Son regard vacilla vers l'amour de sa vie. Sa moto couleur sang stationnait seule sur son allée, affligée de ne plus être utilisée depuis des mois. Ses tripes se retournèrent à cette vue. Un autre rappel d'à quel point il détestait sa vie à présent. Il ne pouvait plus conduire et ne le pourrait probablement jamais plus.

"Tu la vends toujours ?" Questionna l'étranger, suivant le regard de Jackson.

Celui-ci sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se força à respirer plus fort pour combattre le poids qui semblait lui écraser la poitrine. Si seulement il n'avait pas besoin de l'argent. Si seulement il était resté à la maison ce fameux après-midi. Si seulement, si seulement, si seulement. Voilà comment se résumait sa vie ces derniers temps.

"O-Ouais, je crois," murmura-t-il d'un air découragé, décrochant ses yeux de sa précieuse moto.

"Combien ?"

"Trois-mille."

"Pour une moto de seconde main ? C'est un peu excessif."

"Pour une belle moto ? C'est un peu donné," rétorqua Jackson. "En plus, ces roues sont neuves. Ça fait à peine deux mois que je les ai changées, ça m'a coûté un bras et une jambe."

Il grimaça suite à son mauvais choix de mots. Voilà qui faisait bien mal. Comme se tirer une balle dans le pied.

L'étranger lança un autre regard à la moto. Elle était en parfait état. Jackson en était fier ; il s'assurait que son précieux bébé soit entretenu à mort.

"Elle a combien de kilomètres ?"

"Trente-mille, à prendre ou à laisser."

Jackson l'observa d'un air las tandis que l'acheteur potentiel considérait son offre. Il prit une bonne gorgée de sa canette de bière et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Une part de lui souhaitait que Mysterio laisse tomber en décidant que le prix de son bébé était trop élevé. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau - celle qui, incroyablement, fonctionnait encore malgré le fait d'être quotidiennement imbibée d'alcool - savait que vendre la moto était la plus sage décision à prendre. Son attachement émotionnel mis à part, c'était pour le mieux. Il avait encore des factures de l'hôpital à régler, et cet enfoiré de Gold aimerait sans doute l'envoyer une deuxième fois aux urgences s'il ne pouvait pas payer son loyer.

"Deux-mille cent," finit par dire Mysterio, secourant Jackson de ses pensées.

"Trois-mille, à prendre ou à laisser."

"Personne dans cette ville ne serait assez fou pour payer autant pour ta moto. Deux-mille cent."

"Trois-mille," ne lâcha pas Jackson.

L'étranger le regarda un moment, les bras croisés et la tête penchée sur le côté. Au bout d'une seconde, ou deux, une main gantée se faufila pour attraper quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jeans sombre.

Étant déjà presque saoul à dix heures du matin, ce fut sans surprise que Jackson rata misérablement l'enveloppe soudainement jetée vers lui. Il se renfrogna quand elle percuta sa tête. Posant la cannette de bière à moitié vide à ses pieds, il décacheta l'enveloppe et jeta un œil hésitant à l'intérieur. Ses sourcils se haussèrent jusqu'à la ligne de ses cheveux devant son contenu.

"Deux-mille cent, cash. Compte-les, tout y est," dit l'étranger sur un ton horriblement prétentieux. "C'est mon offre, à prendre ou à laisser."

Jackson pinça les lèvres, légèrement vexé que ses propres mots lui soient renvoyés. Malgré son agacement, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'attirante liasse de billets face à lui. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Bon Dieu, si seulement... Si seulement... Si seulement.

"Affaire conclue ?"

Jackson ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. _Fait chier_.

"O-ouais," dit-il difficilement, la gorge serrée. Nécessité. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

"Parfait."

Derrière le masque devait probablement s'étaler un sourire de triomphe. Jackson pouvait presque entendre la jubilation dans la voix rauque.

"Je peux te préparer les papiers pour après-demain," dit-il à son invité. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me donner de nom ?"

De l'autre côté de la palissade, le Pit-bull du voisin s'agita contre la laisse qui le maintenait fermement à un arbre et grogna sur un joggeur. L'étranger fixa l'animal un moment avant de reporter son attention vers Jackson.

"Argos."

Jackson fit la moue. Mec bizarre, nom bizarre. Ça collait, _en quelque sorte_.

"Et bien, Argos, félicitations pour ton acquisition. Prends soin de ma moto ou je te traquerai et te démolirai," l'avertit Jackson, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Il se pencha sur le côté et attrapa les clés de la moto posées sur le paquet de cigarettes vide et les lança à Argos. Le mouvement permit involontairement à l'édredon sur ses genoux de glisser en exposant sa main gauche. Le joli minois de Jackson se contorsionna et il lutta pour replacer la couverture. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Le mystérieux Argos l'avait vue.

"Je suis au courant pour ton accident, je suis désolé."

"Ouais, ben, c'est la vie," marmonna Jackson, incapable de cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

Il n'aimait même pas l'océan. Personne n'était plus sujet au mal de mer que lui. Le pire était que, après tout ce temps, il ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qui l'avait pris de monter sur ce bateau miteux. Il faisait la fête dans la boîte de nuit locale et avait dû être saoul comme jamais. Tout ce qu'il savait - de ce que les autres lui avaient dit - était que ce satané bateau avait chaviré quand il avait passé la bouée marquant la ligne entre les eaux de Storybrooke et la ville voisine.

"Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?" Demanda Jackson dans un soupir, ne voulant rien d'autre que se retrouver seul.

"Nop, j'ai eu ce pour quoi je suis venu. C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Capitaine."

Jackson tressaillit.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, bordel, " grogna-t-il en avertissement.

"Désolé, je pensais que tout le monde t'appelait comme ça."

"Ça veut pas dire que ces toquards ont raison," déclara sèchement Jackson.

Bon sang, il suffisait d'avoir un accident de bateau pour que tout le monde se mette à vous appeler Capitaine. Comme si le fait d'avoir perdu une _partie_ de lui ne suffisait pas. Il n'y avait que les cinglés de cette ville pour se liguer contre lui quand il était au plus bas.

"La _première_ et _dernière_ fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans un bateau, il m'est arrivé cette merde-" dit-il, levant la main qu'il cachait sous la couverture en la secouant dans les airs. Ou en tout cas, la main qu'il y _avait_ _eu_ avant. Ne restait plus qu'un moignon à présent. "- alors steuplé, arrête ta connerie de Capitaine. T'as déjà eu ma bécane, prends-la, barre-toi et fous-moi la paix."

"D'accord, je suis désolé," déclara Argos en levant les mains d'un geste pacificateur.

Jackson observa intensément le drôle tandis qu'il retournait sur l'allée, notant pour la première fois la présence d'une épée et de son fourreau accrochés dans son dos.

"Taré..." Jackson grimaça.

Soudainement, une pointe de tristesse l'envahit quand Argos enfourcha sa moto. Il détacha son regard et prit une respiration douloureuse. Le son du démarrage de son bébé créa une boule dans sa gorge.

"Tu sais," entendit-il au-delà du ronronnement de sa moto.

Jackson reporta son attention sur l'homme masqué à contrecœur et suivit le regard d'Argos vers l'ancien canon en laiton qui décorait sa pelouse.

"J'ai cru comprendre que Monsieur Gold aimait collectionner les souvenirs de guerre. Je parie qu'il paierait une jolie somme pour ce canon. Il pourrait même te donner un supplément si tu rajoutais ces boulets de canon et le reste de l'équipement."

Jackson haussa vaguement les épaules. "On a pas vu ce connard depuis deux mois."

"Sa petite-amie s'occupe de la boutique. Peut-être même qu'elle t'en donnerait un meilleur prix. Penses-y," dit Argos, donnant à la moto quelques coups de vrombissements avant de sortir de l'allée. Il était parti en un battement de cil, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un nuage de fumée dans son sillage.

Jackson observa les traces de pneu laissées derrière et soupira. À côté de sa moto, son deuxième bien le plus précieux était ce vieux canon. Il préférerait se couper l'autre main plutôt que de s'en séparer.

_Mais_... il avait quand même besoin de plus d'argent. Il avait des factures à payer... une bouche au chômage à nourrir... et une addiction coûteuse à l'alcool et à la nicotine qui avait besoin d'être entretenue.

_Si seulement_..._ Si seulement_... _Si seulement_.

Sa main droite trembla quand il serra l'enveloppe marron, et des larmes amères perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Ruby avait tort. La vie n'était pas une putain. _Lui, oui_.


	3. Nettoyer, Armer, Bourrer, Tirer

L'heure à laquelle elle se couchait habituellement était dépassée depuis un moment.

Regina avait toujours été une maniaque de la routine ; l'extinction des feux était à neuf heures pour Henry et dix heures et demi pour elle. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu ce rythme. Pendant ses vingt-huit premières années dans cette ville, Regina avait eu pour habitude de veiller jusque minuit en lisant un livre ou en appréciant un verre de vin dans son bureau. À son plus grand agacement, elle avait été forcée de modifier son rythme lorsqu'une certaine intruse blonde avait débarqué en ville dans son hideuse Coccinelle jaune pour relancer le cours du temps. Maintenant, plus que jamais, Regina commençait à apprécier l'importance d'avoir suffisamment de sommeil réparateur chaque nuit. La capacité lentement décroissante de son corps à empêcher l'apparition de rides et autres effets indésirables de l'âge sur son visage l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Et tout cela à cause d'une seule femme.

Une femme qui, paradoxalement, était également la raison pour laquelle elle n'était toujours pas lovée sous ses couvertures et profondément endormie dans son lit.

Cela faisait environ quatre heures qu'ils étaient revenus de leur exploration des bois, interrompue lorsqu'il se fit trop sombre pour continuer leur chasse à la brèche. Bien que complètement épuisée et courbaturée de partout, Regina avait quand même réussi à composer rapidement un repas décent pour son fils mort de faim et ses mères toutes aussi affamées. Peu après, Emma avait quitté la maison après avoir fait la vaisselle, ayant été convoquée par Blanche à leur ancien appartement, sans aucun doute pour discuter du sort jeté dans la clairière et de la menace de fissure qui en découlait.

Ayant son fils pour elle seule, Regina avait eu le privilège de mettre Henry au lit ; et à son plus grand bonheur, avait également reçu la permission de rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Henry avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir quand il avait peur - et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il semblait plutôt perturbé à la pensée de créatures débarquant d'une fissure encore non découverte et que ses deux mères prennent des risques en la recherchant. Ainsi, quand il demanda à sa mère de rester avec lui sous prétexte de vouloir parler de leur séjour dans les bois, Regina s'empressa de répondre à sa requête et s'assura de lui glisser quelques murmures réconfortants de temps en temps. Ils avaient discuté quelques minutes de la théorie de Regina à propos des fissures et de leur apparition, et quelques minutes pénibles au sujet d'Emma et de sa 'blessure', créant un malaise considérable chez Regina. La blonde s'était baladée dans la maison avec un boitillement à peine visible ; mais, évidemment, Henry et ses petits yeux aiguisés l'avaient tout de même remarqué. Le garçon pensait qu'Emma avait été blessée lors de leur trek courageux à travers la forêt. Il se trompait, naturellement, mais Regina ne savait comment expliquer à son fils que son précieux Chevalier Blanc ressentait juste les effets secondaires d'avoir passé la moitié de la journée à être irritée à un endroit dont Regina ne souhaitait même pas faire mention. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de garder le silence et de laisser Henry croire qu'Emma s'était étiré un muscle pendant la chasse. C'était un mensonge inoffensif dans l'intérêt de tous. Bien sûr, Emma passerait une fois de plus pour le héros, mais Regina ne s'en formaliserait pas si cela lui évitait de parler avec son fils de l'état déplorable de l'entrejambe de la blonde. C'était un compromis acceptable.

Le son gargouillant de la mauvaise excuse passant pour la voiture d'Emma rompit le silence de sa maison, et immédiatement, Regina se redressa sur sa chaise et s'activa. Elle se resservit un verre de vin et étendit rapidement la carte défraichie de la forêt de Storybrooke devant elle, prenant soin de ne pas déchirer l'objet fragile. Cela fait, Regina se pencha sur la table, tenant un marqueur dans une main et son menton dans l'autre, feignant d'examiner attentivement la carte. Accessoires et alibi en place, elle patienta.

"Oh, salut ! Vous m'attendiez ?" Dit une Emma surprise lorsqu'elle la repéra près de la table quelques instants plus tard.

"Non," mentit Regina sans ciller. Elle laissa sa lèvre supérieure se relever en signe de dégoût. "Ne vous flattez pas, Mademoiselle Swan."

La blonde eut un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers le frigo et d'en sortir une brique de lait. L'éclaircissement de gorge peu subtil de Regina fut suffisant pour dissuader Emma de boire directement au goulot et, en bon animal apprivoisé, la blonde se dirigea vers le placard pour attraper un petit verre puis se servit comme tout être civilisé. Emma le vida d'un trait avant de se tourner vers elle.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous encore debout ?"

Regina ne prit pas la peine de détacher son regard de son _prétendu_ travail.

"J'essaye de déterminer les zones que nous devons encore couvrir."

"Ah." Emma forma un cul-de-poule avec ses lèvres et acquiesça, observant la scène de ses yeux verts. "Vous devriez vous reposer quand même ; la journée a été longue et on se lève tôt demain matin."

"Je sais, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée pour l'instant."

"Mon cul, ouais," pouffa Emma. "Sérieusement, Regina, montez dormir. Vous avez une sale tronche."

"Mademoiselle Swan," Regina lança un regard meurtrier à la femme incroyablement grossière. "Bien que j'apprécie votre inquiétude, je n'accepterai aucune remarque insultante sur mon apparence venant d'une personne qui a marché toute la journée comme un garçon fraîchement circoncis."

Les lèvres d'Emma formèrent rapidement une moue enfantine.

"Un jour, Votre Majesté, je cacherai tous vos vêtements en ne vous laissant qu'un jean moulant. Je suis curieuse de voir si vous apprécierez."

Regina ne put empêcher un sourire méprisant.

"Encore faut-il que je possède ce type de jeans. Contrairement à vous, ma chère, je préfère ne pas couper la circulation sanguine de mes jambes," déclara-t-elle. "Oh, et en parlant de vêtements, j'ai pris la liberté de déposer vos nouveaux habits sur votre lit."

L'humeur aigrie d'Emma s'évapora d'un coup.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui. J'ai également fait des assemblages de vêtements pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de ce qui peut s'accorder," continua Regina sur un ton blasé, conservant ses yeux sur la carte devant elle. Elle secoua une main dédaigneuse dans les airs. "Alors du balai, Mademoiselle Swan. Vos nouvelles affaires vous attendent."

Un mélange de peur, d'appréhension, de curiosité et d'anxiété se lut sur le visage d'Emma. Regina aurait rit si elle n'avait pas été autant déterminée à continuer sa mascarade.

"Merci. Je, euh, je vais aller voir ça, alors. Bonne nuit, Regina," dit Emma d'une toute petite voix. Elle prit congé et marcha d'une manière presque robotisée vers la porte du sous-sol.

Dès que la blonde fut hors de la cuisine, Regina tomba le masque en soufflant. Elle se saisit de son verre de vin et prit une longue et agréable gorgée.

Le moment qu'elle avait attendu toute la soirée était enfin arrivé. Elle avait sacrifié une heure de sommeil réparateur juste pour cela ; Emma Swan avait intérêt à ne pas la décevoir.

Et ainsi, n'ayant plus rien à faire, Regina se posa nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise et attendit. Quelques minutes insoutenables passèrent, mais elle ne bougea pas, les sens exacerbés d'anticipation.

À la seconde où elle entendit les pas lourds d'Emma monter rapidement l'escalier, Regina ôta son large sourire et se redressa sur sa chaise, revêtant son habituel masque de totale et complète indifférence.

_Que la fête commence_.

Sans préambule, la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant le visage blême de la progéniture de Blanche-Neige.

La voix d'Emma ne fut qu'un simple murmure.

"Regina ? Je ne comprends pas."

"En quoi est-ce nouveau ?" Répliqua Regina tout aussi bas.

Emma traîna des pieds et vint s'écrouler sur la chaise en face de Regina. Le regard hanté qu'elle affichait suffit largement à compenser toutes les précieuses minutes de sommeil qu'elle avait abandonnées ce soir.

"Vous avez acheté des vêtements, ou vous avez acheté des costumes d'Halloween ?" Demanda Emma, ses yeux verts transperçant les yeux marrons.

Regina afficha un large sourire condescendant.

"Il me semble que les costumes sont aussi des vêtements, ma chère."

"Je ne peux pas porter ça en public !" Beugla Emma, perdant son calme un instant.

Regina ne serait pas surprise si Henry dévalait les escaliers d'une seconde à l'autre, réveillé par la voix désagréable de sa mère biologique. Devant le regard réprobateur de Regina, la blonde baissa immédiatement le ton et soupira.

"Regina, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que je ne viens pas de dépenser autant d'argent pour ressembler à Lone Ranger."

"Vous auriez préféré Tonto ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois avoir vu une robe à franges dans la boutique," dit Regina en gardant un visage neutre.

"Je suis sérieuse !" Postillonna Emma, rougissant jusqu'au cou. "Bon sang, je ne peux pas aller au travail habillée en cowboy, en pro du swing des années 70, en Cindy Lauper, ou putain, en Britney Spears en mode Baby One More Time !"

"Britney Spears ?" Regina leva un sourcil.

"La tenue coquine d'écolière catholique. Chemise blanche, cardigan, jupe écossaise," décrit Emma. Elle plissa les yeux. "Je vous avais dit : pas de jupe."

"Vous avez dit : pas de jupe _droite_," fit remarquer Regina.

"Ouais, mais je ne voulais pas de mini-jupe non plus !"

"Et bien vous auriez dû être plus précise, dans ce cas."

Emma poussa un gémissement et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, faisant soudainement plus que son âge.

"Je ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue, j'aurai l'air d'une mineure."

"Parfait." Regina afficha un sourire éclatant. "Je peux avancer que cela facilitera infiniment votre travail. Quel meilleur moyen que celui-ci pour attirer les criminels, n'est-ce pas Shérif ?"

Regina manqua de perdre la face et d'éclater de rire face au regard dédaigneux que lui jeta Emma. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lui offrit un sourire hypocrite.

"Je vous ai acheté des débardeurs," souligna-t-elle, comme pour la consoler.

"Oui, oui, vous avez acheté des débardeurs," souffla Emma d'un air indigné, croisant les bras. "Et la plupart d'entre eux sont de la seule couleur que je n'oserai jamais mettre. Enfin quoi, combien de débardeurs roses peut avoir une personne ? Et pour couronner le tout, ils sont tous _fluo_."

"Certains sont pastels," corrigea Regina. "Rose layette."

Emma plissa le nez en signe de dégoût.

"Je vous ai pris des pulls."

"Des jaunes," renâcla Emma. "Une autre couleur que je ne porte jamais, parce que combiné avec mes cheveux, je finis presque toujours par ressembler à un épi de maïs ambulant."

"Imaginez-vous ça," se moqua Regina sur un ton sérieux, ses yeux dansant d'amusement.

Pendant deux longues minutes, Emma la fusilla du regard, fermant et ouvrant la bouche de temps à autre comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose de blessant, mais rien ne sortit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de résignation, et finalement, elle quitta la table de la cuisine fâchée en marchant d'un pas lourd vers son cagibi sous-terrain sans s'embarrasser d'un regard en arrière.

Regina se félicita. Elle rassembla ses affaires et nettoya derrière elle, toute sourire. Une victoire pour la Reine Maléfique.

Oh, mais Regina n'était pas entièrement sans cœur. Elle avait effectivement acheté à la blonde un tas de beaux ensembles vraiment élégants et professionnels. Ils étaient pour le moment mis de côté dans son dressing, cachés derrière quelques-uns de ces propres tailleurs. Elle comptait les lui donner au bout d'une ou deux semaines. Peut-être trois. Oh, de qui se moquait-elle ? Elle lui donnerait au bout d'un mois.

Ou d'une année.

* * *

Cinq jours après le cambriolage et l'incident magique à la clairière, les choses commençaient à revenir à la normale au commissariat.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas attrapé le voleur ni la personne qui avait lancé le sort, mais au moins, pas une seule fissure ne fut trouvée après deux journées entières à arpenter les bois de Storybrooke de long en large. Tout le monde respirait un peu mieux.

Enfin, sauf Emma Swan.

Depuis son _charmant_ relooking aimablement offert par Regina, les choses étaient un peu tendues au travail. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de problèmes avec ses adjoints ; la seule personne à ressentir une quelconque tension était le Shérif elle-même. Regina n'avait pas déçue avec ses achats chez Sebastian. Elle avait répondu aux attentes d'Emma - et les avait même dépassées. Cela aurait pu être une bonne chose, si Emma n'avait pas fini par regretter sa décision comme prévu dès le départ.

La boutique avait soudainement une politique de 'ni repris, ni échangé' mise en place exclusivement pour elle, une tournure d'événements douteuse dont Emma suspectait Regina d'y être pour quelque chose. Ainsi, Emma était coincée avec ses nouveaux vêtements - et puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à porter et n'aurait pas la possibilité d'acheter autre chose avant sa prochaine paye, elle décida de prendre sur elle, porter les pièces les moins humiliantes de sa nouvelle garde-robe et d'accuser le coup. C'était une grande fille, elle pouvait le faire. Mais apprécier la chose était une toute autre paire de manche.

Regina Mills avait un sens de l'humour clairement tordu ; et à présent, Emma en était la preuve vivante.

C'était donc sans surprise qu'Emma Swan en voyait de toutes les couleurs au bureau.

"Qui a bien pu te relooker ? Ton ennemi juré ?" Avait dit Leroy dès sa première apparition dans ses nouveaux habits.

"Je ne savais pas que le fluo était de retour à la mode. Y'a quoi après, les épaulettes ?" S'était interrogé August à voix haute.

"Oh Em..." Fut tout ce qu'avait pu dire une Ruby sans voix.

Et aujourd'hui, bien sûr, n'était pas différent.

"Bonjour tout le monde," salua Emma dans un grognement lorsqu'elle entra dans le commissariat en trainant des pieds, tenant en équilibre un café et quelques dossiers envoyés par la Mairie. Elle les posa précautionneusement sur son bureau en soupirant. Avoir passé les derniers jours à ratisser les bois à la recherche de portails magiques avait considérablement nui à sa productivité au bureau. La quantité stupéfiante de paperasse sur sa pile 'à faire' en était la preuve manifeste. Tellement concentrée à essayer de déterminer quels documents attaquer en premier, elle ne remarqua pas les deux paires d'yeux observant le moindre de ses gestes avec une grande attention. Les parois entièrement vitrées séparant son bureau de l'open-space ne l'aidaient malheureusement pas à se cacher des yeux indiscrets.

"C'est parti..." Dit Ruby dès qu'Emma contourna son bureau.

August, dont le bureau était directement en face de celui de Ruby, se pencha en avant et fit craquer ses phalanges d'anticipation, les yeux rivés sur le Shérif.

Au moment où Emma dézippa sa veste et la fit glisser de ses épaules, Ruby leva un poing en l'air et poussa un cri de joie triomphant. August maugréa et plongea le bras dans sa veste avec réticence, sortant un billet de vingt dollars pour le tendre à une Ruby contente d'elle-même.

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu as gagné le pari d'aujourd'hui ?" Questionna Emma en lançant un regard noir à son adjointe rayonnante. Elle installa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de s'écrouler sur le siège.

"Deviné la couleur," répondit Ruby en haussant les épaules nonchalamment, empochant ses gains. Approchant tranquillement du bureau d'Emma, elle leva un sourcil en regardant le débardeur de la blonde et sourit malicieusement. "Rose ?"

"Il n'y a rien de mal à porter du rose," marmonna Emma, refusant de croiser les yeux de son amie. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Regina d'acheter des couleurs unies, elle aurait dû préciser. Le jaune-vert flashy qu'elle avait été obligée de porter la veille faisait penser à des glaires fluorescentes.

"Ouais, mais rose _vif_ ?" Pouffa Ruby.

"Au moins ça change de la morve," ironisa Emma. "C'est soit ça, soit un chemisier à ruffles* et col haut."

_/*ndlt : à volants /  
_

"Qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux ruffles ?"

"Les seuls que j'aime sont les cochonneries* que je peux avaler avec une bière. En plus, la chemise est à pois rouges. À volants _et_ à pois ? Non merci."

_/*ndlt : 'ruffles' est aussi une marque de chips /_

"Je crois avoir vu cette chemise chez Sebastian. Je la trouve plutôt classe, Em'. Elle a du style."

"Et elle est chère comme pas possible," souffla Emma. Pour quelqu'un qui clamait détester ses anciens vêtements, Regina s'était quand même débrouillée pour renflouer sa garde-robe avec des habits encore plus laids. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment laids, mais ce n'était pas son style (bien qu'il n'y ait aucune excuse pour les débardeurs fluo - Regina les avait pris juste pour la contrarier). "Le tissu est vraiment agréable, je ne dis pas, mais je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans un miroir. Je ressemblerai à un clown qui a la varicelle."

"Ou à Henri VIII," proposa August depuis son bureau.

"Aussi. Même si je ne sais pas qui c'est," grommela Emma, étudiant les dossiers empilés devant elle. Elle décida de commencer la journée avec des comptes rendus d'August avant de s'attaquer aux dossiers que le bureau de Mary Margaret lui avait donnés. Ces derniers avaient tendance à être longs, ennuyeux et épuisants à lire. Elle pivota son siège pour faire face à son adjointe, décidant de discuter un peu avant de se plonger dans le travail. "Du nouveau sur notre voleur ?"

"Rien de concret, mais j'ai peut-être une piste," annonça Ruby, appuyée contre le bureau d'Emma. "Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la fois où j'étais un peu déprimée et où MM et toi m'avez emmenée danser ?"

"Ouais, tu étais accro à un abruti insensible qui te prenait pour acquise. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu te souviens du bazar rue Sheppard que Leroy a dû régler l'autre jour ? Celui où un pirate amnésique en avait après Meeks ?" Continua Ruby, ses doigts traçant des dessins sur le bois défraîchi.

"Même gars ?" Emma leva un sourcil. Son amie avait la malheureuse habitude de s'enticher de ce genre de bad boy meurtris.

"Ouep," acquiesça Ruby, ignorant soigneusement le regard désapprobateur de la blonde. "Il ne se souvient pas de son ancienne vie, il pense toujours être Jackson Peters. Son vrai nom est Kilian Jones, en fait."

Emma resta stoïque. "Ça ne me dit rien."

"Capitaine Crochet," ajouta Ruby.

"Tu déconnes !" Lança-t-elle en restant bouche bée devant son adjointe. "Peter Pan est mon Disney préféré."

"Quoi, tu n'aimes pas Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?"

"Rub', je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu te transformes en un putain de loup-garou une fois par mois. Ça te met carrément dans la catégorie Twilight à mes yeux. Je suis désolée, mais je peux pas. Ces bouquins ont ruiné les loup-garous pour moi. Ne le prends pas mal."

"Je ne le prends pas mal," s'esclaffa Ruby, balayant ses mots d'un geste de la main. "Bref, revenons-en à ce que je disais. Une source sûre m'a informée que le jour du cambriolage, Jackson a vendu sa moto à un mec louche qui portait un masque de hockey. Payée entièrement en cash. Et, tiens-toi bien, l'homme masqué avait une épée dans le dos."

Le dos d'Emma se raidit immédiatement. "Tu penses que c'est notre voleur ?"

"Peut-être." Ruby haussa faiblement des épaules. "Ou c'est peut-être juste un cinglé avec une épée. Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'on devrait rester à l'affût."

"Qui est ta source ?"

"Ashley. C'est la voisine de Jackson," admit Ruby d'une petite voix.

Emma soupçonna, et à juste titre, que Ruby avait extirpé ce potin lors d'une de ses conversations téléphoniques avec la jeune femme. Ces deux-là jasaient comme des petites vieilles.

"Je passerai chez Jackson après le déjeuner pour voir si je peux avoir un nom."

"Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ?"

"Il est encore assommé. 'Boit comme un trou depuis qu'il a perdu sa main."

"Oh." Emma hocha la tête. Elle assimila l'information silencieusement avant d'afficher un petit sourire approbatif. Finalement, ils avançaient dans leur investigation, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. "Ok, à plus alors. Tiens-moi au courant."

"Pas de soucis." Ruby sourit et posa la main sur son épaule avant de retourner vers son bureau. "Oh, j'ai failli oublier. Quelqu'un a déposé un paquet pour toi ce matin. Je l'ai mis là-bas, sur le meuble."

Emma regarda curieusement vers le petit meuble à tiroirs derrière son bureau. Elle s'avança et prit la boîte carrée dans ses mains. Blanche et toute simple, il n'y avait ni ruban, ni emballage. Elle la secoua avec précaution à son oreille, essayant de deviner son contenu. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à recevoir un jet dégoûtant en l'ouvrant (l'une des farces typiques des Garçons Perdus). N'entendant aucun cliquetis à l'intérieur, elle prit une profonde inspiration et souleva le couvercle.

Ce n'était pas une farce.

Juste un étrange - et joli - cadeau.

Dans la boîte reposait une fleur pourpre, un lilas. Elle n'était pas du genre à connaitre toutes les variétés de fleurs qui existaient, mais elle la reconnue tout de même à force de la voir tous les jours dans le jardin de Regina. Et, pour tout dire, Henry lui avait révélé que c'était la fleur préférée de sa mère.

Elle la sortit délicatement de la boîte et la posa sur son bureau, à côté de la photo d'Henry. Le gamin avait dû déposer le cadeau sur le chemin de l'école. Il avait parfois d'adorables attentions.

Emma jeta la boîte dans le bac de recyclage situé derrière elle. Dès qu'elle quitta sa main, une petite carte blanche tomba et atterrit sur sa jambe. Un sourire orna ses lèvres ; Emma se demanda ce que le gribouillage désordonné d'Henry allait dire cette fois.

Sauf que les mots n'étaient pas du tout gribouillés. Ils étaient tapés à la machine. Cela ne venait donc pas de son fils.

**J'espère que tu as apprécié ton relooking. Moi oui.**

**-A**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et s'adressa à l'homme entrain de taper un rapport dans l'open-space.

"Tu cherches à te faire virer, _A_ ?" Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils vers August. Il la contempla d'un air perplexe.

"Tu as dit quelque chose, Em ?"

"Rien. Remets-toi au travail," soupira-t-elle en jetant la carte dans la corbeille.

Laissée avec rien d'autre qu'un énorme tas de paperasse, Emma souffla un bon coup, fléchit ses doigts et se mit au travail.

* * *

Au bout du sixième dossier, Emma commençait à en avoir marre. Dans un grognement frustré, elle laissa tomber le rapport en cours et réfréna son envie irrésistible de froisser la page pour l'envoyer dans la corbeille à papier. Elle serra les mâchoires et jeta un regard noir à l'homme en plein travail qui était assis à l'un des bureaux de l'open-space. Elle l'avait engagé pour ses méninges ; ils avaient indiscutablement besoin de ça pour équilibrer les énergies du commissariat. Leroy, Ruby et Emma étaient les muscles de cette collaboration. Non pas qu'ils soient stupides - ils n'avaient simplement pas _sa_ patience pour prendre le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. August était un bon adjoint : travailleur, honnête, assidu, et toujours de bonne humeur. Son seul défaut était de ne pas savoir suivre les ordres.

"August ?" L'appela Emma entre ses dents serrées.

"Oui, Shérif ?" Répondit-il avec un sourire lumineux - contrastant joliment avec l'air renfrogné d'Emma.

Parfois, elle détestait son côté jovial.

"Ton compte-rendu sur les infractions routières de la semaine dernière-"

"Je l'ai laissé sur ton bureau," indiqua-t-il rapidement.

"Je sais, je suis entrain de le lire. Ou plutôt, j'ai_ essayé_."

"Il y a un problème ?"

Emma expira lentement en se pinçant le nez. "Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière, et même la semaine d'avant ?"

"J'sais pas, tu as tendance à dire beaucoup de choses, chef." Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire oblique. Il fut suffisamment intelligent pour le réprimer quand les yeux d'Emma lancèrent des éclairs. "Euh, sur mes comptes-rendus en particulier ? Tu as dit qu'ils étaient un peu trop littéraires..."

"_'Un peu trop littéraires'_ est un sacré euphémisme," renâcla-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?"

"Tu m'as dit de laisser mon chapeau d'écrivain à la maison, et aussi, de maîtriser mon besoin de rédiger des nouvelles plutôt que des rapports de Police."

"C'est une jolie façon de le dire. Mais quels étaient mes mots _exacts_, August ?"

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, affichant un air penaud. "Euh... _'Arrête avec tes saloperies de romans, ou je te jure que je t'enfoncerai mon poing au fond de la gorge pour t'étouffer...'_" marmonna-t-il timidement.

"Oui." Emma leva ses sourcils lentement, les lèvres serrées. "Donc, est-ce que je dois appeler un exorciste ? Parce que clairement, là, t'es encore possédé par l'esprit de Shakespeare."

"Oh, allez Emma, les rapports d'infractions routières sont tellement ennuyeux que c'est barbant à écrire. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir pimenter un peu les choses."

Emma ferma les yeux un instant, remerciant les forces divines pour le fait que Regina ne travaille plus à la Mairie. Le Maire Mills avait tendance à fourrer son nez là où il n'était pas le bienvenu ; cette femme mettait un point d'honneur à se mêler des affaires des autres - celles d'Emma, précisément. Ce qui incluait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au service du Shérif. Si le Maire Mills lisait un seul rapport de son adjoint, Regina ferait probablement une rupture d'anévrisme. "August," commença Emma, la voix calme ne cachant pas sa mise en garde, "à moins qu'ils ne te giflent avec leur permis et ne te fourrent leurs papiers dans le cul, tu n'as pas besoin de détailler leur réaction face à la contravention. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

"Pigé, chef." Il acquiesça avec un air renfrogné, comptant probablement dans sa tête le nombre de rapports à recommencer.

"Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de décrire ce qu'ils portaient," ajouta Emma au bout d'un moment, un autre de ses rapports en main. Ses yeux verts injectés de sang survolèrent les passages où il avait décrit les vêtements de Madame Mitten avec des détails perturbants. Si ça ce n'était pas trop d'informations. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir que la vieille femme n'aimait pas porter de soutien-gorge en conduisant.

"On est à court de spray au poivre."

Emma leva les yeux et trouva Ruby debout devant son bureau. Pour illustrer son propos, son second montra le carton vide des sprays en question.

"Remplis une demande, Rub'. Tu connais la procédure."

"Je la _connais_, c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Si je remplis un formulaire, ça va prendre des jours."

"Chacun sa paperasse."

"Em', on en a besoin d'un _maintenant_." Ruby s'assit sur un bord du bureau, balançant ses longues jambes dans les airs. "Demain, c'est la parade."

"Et ?"

"On aura besoin de spray au poivre."

"Non, pas besoin." Emma tourna son attention vers un autre tas de dossiers qu'elle avait scrupuleusement négligé une bonne partie de la semaine. Les mots glissaient devant ses yeux, lui rappelant une fois de plus pourquoi elle détestait s'occuper de l'administratif. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas la capacité de concentration nécessaire.

"Mais, Em'-"

"Rub', sérieux, je doute vraiment que qui que ce soit à Storybrooke ne provoque une émeute autour de chars pleins à craquer de citrouilles, de pommes et de feuilles mortes. Ce serait triste."

Persistante comme à son habitude, Ruby ne lâcha pas le morceau. "Emma, Granny distribue de la bière gratuite pendant ce festival, et ces dernières vingt-huit années, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un aspergé au poivre pendant la parade."

"Je sais, et d'après les vieux dossiers de Graham, ce _quelqu'un _en particulier est assis là-bas."

La blonde inclina la tête en direction de l'homme affalé sur son bureau à quelques mètres, bavant sur le rapport budgétaire qu'elle lui avait demandé de remplir l'heure précédente. Il s'était littéralement endormi sur son travail - et sous le nez de ses supérieurs. Leroy en avait dans le ventre, c'était indéniable.

"Et puisque notre cher vieux Grincheux fait à présent partie de l'équipe, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il laissera la bouteille de côté cette année."

"T'es sûre de ça ? Leroy a bu quelques bières avec les nains, hier. Il est sûrement entrain de décuver, là. Beaucoup de personnes vont se balader complètement bourrées, ça va être de la torture pour lui." Répondit Ruby avec un regard appuyé. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas été dans son ancienne vie, Leroy avait passé les deux dernières décades à _être_ alcoolique. Ruby en savait quelque chose, étant celle qui lui avait servi l'alcool toutes ces années. "Où l'as-tu assigné ?"

"À la sécurité. Sa mission sera de surveiller la fin du cortège avec August. Nous, on sera à l'avant."

"Hm." Ruby acquiesça, laissant l'information pénétrer son cerveau. Une prise de conscience la percuta au bout de quelques secondes. Elle leva un sourcil. "Les nonnes sont sur le dernier char."

Emma sourit malicieusement, semblant plutôt fière d'elle-même. Et c'était le cas.

"_Précisément_. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera tenté d'approcher la bière gratuite de Granny alors que je lui ai quasiment donné la permission de reluquer les fesses de Soeur Astrid toute la journée."

"Bravo, Shérif Swan. Dix points pour la ruse." Ruby applaudit au ralenti. Descendant de son perchoir, elle sortit nonchalamment du bureau de son chef, mais pas avant de marmonner par-dessus son épaule. "Je pense quand même qu'on aura besoin de spray au poivre. Question de tradition, tu vois ?"

Emma se mit à rire. "Crois-moi Rub', demain nous mettrons fin à la solide réputation que lui ont valu ces vingt-huit dernières années. Patience."

"Tu n'es pas inquiète que quelqu'un d'autre pose problème ?"

"Nan, cette parade est organisée par les nonnes et les enfants de l'orphelinat ; il faudrait être sans âme pour essayer de créer des problèmes," dit Emma en levant une main désinvolte.

Peut-être qu'être indifférente à ce point sur des problèmes de ce genre n'était pas la bonne attitude pour un Shérif (en considérant qu'ils venaient d'avoir une frayeur concernant l'apparition d'une fissure et que des farceurs comme Rufio et ses Garçons Perdus trainaient autour), mais le cerveau d'Emma était tellement grillé d'avoir étudié toutes sortes de formulaires et de rapports qu'elle s'en foutait royalement en cet instant.

"Je t'assure, tout va bien se passer."

Elle n'avait pas idée de ce qui les attendait.

* * *

Il s'avéra que leur recherche n'avait pas été aussi rigoureuse qu'ils le croyaient.

Une fissure s'était effectivement ouverte dans les bois à la suite du puissant sort, mais cela prit six jours entiers pour qu'une créature provenant des ruines de la Forêt Enchantée ne tombe dessus et n'entre dans leur monde.

Les fissures étaient des portails à sens unique - une sorte de pont reliant le Royaume Enchanté à Storybrooke. Depuis que la magie avait fait son entrée dans leur nouvel habitat, la paroi entre les deux mondes s'était amincie, permettant à un sort suffisamment puissant de créer des portes pour passer de l'ancien au nouveau monde. Ces portes étaient des fissures. Et au grand dam des quelques âmes désireuses de retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée, les fissures permettaient seulement d'amener des êtres du Royaume Enchanté vers Storybrooke, pas l'inverse. Ils étaient coincés dans le Maine, comme tout le monde.

Michael Tillman campait dans les bois avec ses enfants ce matin fatidique où Storybrooke fut une fois de plus assailli par un visiteur provenant de l'autre côté. La fissure était apparue près du lieu où ils avaient planté leurs tentes, suffisamment petite pour passer inaperçue dans un premier temps, et ils vaquaient à leurs occupations totalement inconscients de l'enfer qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'il sentit la terre trembler et vit la brèche s'ouvrir comme une mauvaise plaie, Michael hissa ses deux grands enfants sur ses épaules et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le permirent, submergé par une soudaine montée d'adrénaline. Des rugissements menaçants firent écho dans la forêt, l'incitant à accélérer vers un rythme presque inhumain. Dans sa hâte de fuir, il laissa leurs affaires au campement - et parmi elles, le téléphone dans son sac à dos.

Il fut donc incapable de prévenir qui que ce soit pendant son court trajet frénétique au volant de sa voiture.

La vision des routes barrées de la ville qui les accueillirent lui provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Pris de panique, il avait oublié. C'était le jour du festival d'Automne de Storybrooke. Et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, les festivités battaient déjà leur plein. La parade était sur le point de démarrer.

Le rugissement assourdissant qui l'avait alarmé dans la forêt fendit l'air et fit trembler le métal de sa camionnette. Blanc comme un linge, il sortit du véhicule en trébuchant, fit face à la foule rassemblée autour des chars et hurla de toutes ses forces :

"CYCLOPE !"

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Emma Swan quatre mois plus tôt qu'elle combattrait un géant avec un seul œil - cette fois en plein milieu de l'avenue principale et pile au début du défilé Automnal - elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel et ri comme pas permis.

Mais là, tout de suite, elle ne riait pas.

"Oh putain..!" Cria-t-elle en réussissant un plongeon peu gracieux vers le trottoir, goûtant l'asphalte au passage.

Une énorme citrouille en bois lui passa au-dessus et manqua sa tête de peu. Le projectile orange heurta le réverbère juste derrière elle et se brisa en morceaux. Emma grimaça à cette vue. Marco avait travaillé dessus une semaine entière, et s'il n'était pas si occupé à prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle était certaine qu'il aurait été furieux.

Leroy, quant à lui, semblait plus qu'heureux d'être furieux pour deux. "Hé ! Par ici, gros tas de merde !"

Rampant à quatre pattes pour se réfugier derrière l'un des chars abandonnés du défilé, Emma risqua un coup d'œil vers l'homme trapu qui lançait des pierres sur la monstruosité semant la pagaille un peu plus loin. Elle hésitait entre être impressionnée par son courage ou ennuyée par son imprudence. _Dans tous les cas_, dingue ou pas, Leroy était un putain de courageux. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Après tout, peu de personnes avaient le cran de tenir tête à un cyclope de presque quatre mètres de haut (qui était apparemment l'un des plus petits, en plus).

Et si elle n'avait pas si peur à ce moment-là pour sa propre vie et celles des gens qu'elle avait juré de protéger, elle aurait trouvé plutôt ironique - mais classe quand même - la vision d'un nain se dressant contre le cousin bien plus laid du géant du 'Haricot Magique'. Cela lui rappelait David et Goliath ; sauf que les vulgaires pierres de son adjoint ne semblaient pas faire de dégât suffisant pour décontenancer le monstre, et encore moins le faire tomber. Pire, Leroy ne réussissait qu'à accentuer la colère du cyclope.

Le char tout juste détruit de Mary-Margaret en était la preuve.

"Vise l'œil !" Suggéra Emma. Peut-être pouvaient-ils tuer un cyclope de la même façon qu'un ogre.

"C'est ce que je fais !" Cria Leroy en retour, lançant son stock de caillasses avec un manque de précision peu surprenant. Le cyclope était relativement facile à toucher grâce à sa taille. Mais réussir à percer cet énorme œil injecté de sang alors qu'il ne cessait de bouger s'avérait presque impossible.

"Emma !" Elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler depuis une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Par ici !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, une Ruby essoufflée s'affala à ses côtés, le visage rougit d'avoir autant couru.

"Tout le monde est arrivé à l'hôpital. Whale soigne les blessés, rien de sérieux, quelques plaies superficielles. Je suis partie quand Blanche et Charmant sont arrivés."

"Henry ?"

"Il va bien. Un peu secoué, mais ça va."

Emma lâcha un soupir saccadé, sentant un peu de tension quitter son corps. Il était en sécurité, c'était le plus important.

"Regina ?"

"Henry a dit qu'il allait l'appeler immédiatement pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe."

Emma acquiesça et inspira profondément, rassurée, contre toute attente, d'apprendre que Regina était probablement déjà en chemin. Elle serait plus confiante sur leurs chances de survie en ayant Regina et sa magie à ses côtés.

Un rugissement bruyant retentit et les deux jeunes femmes grimacèrent. Un scooter vola par-dessus leurs têtes pour s'écraser contre un van garé sur le côté. Ruby et Emma, qui regardaient le carnage avec de grands yeux, sursautèrent en entendant le hurlement atroce de Leroy. C'était son scooter. Et le van ? Celui des nonnes.

Cette journée s'améliorait d'instant en instant.

Ruby jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leur ennemi, donna un petit coup de coude à Emma et dit d'un ton plat : "Regarde l'œil gigantesque de cette chose. Tu n'aimerais pas avoir du spray au poivre, maintenant ?"

Si elles ne s'étaient pas trouvées dans une situation mortelle, Emma aurait sans doute rigolé.

"Au prochain conseil municipal, rappelle-moi de demander à la ville d'investir dans un camion de pompier qui lance du gaz lacrymogène."

"Bien reçu, Shérif."

Après une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Emma, Ruby repartit de l'autre côté de la rue, lorgnant le revolver que Leroy venait accidentellement de perdre près de la barricade après un plongeon particulièrement agile.

Mary-Margaret et David - Emma avait encore du mal à les appeler par leurs vrais prénoms depuis que tout le monde avait retrouvé la mémoire - étaient partis un peu plus tôt escorter la Fée Bleue vers le campement de Michael pour sceller la fissure afin de s'assurer qu'aucune autre créature n'en jaillirait. Ils avaient promis de revenir au plus vite pour aider à se battre contre le géant, mais Emma avait refusé et insisté pour qu'ils aillent plutôt protéger la population regroupée à l'hôpital. Ils allaient tenter de tenir bon, mais si pour une quelconque raison ils ne réussissaient pas à empêcher le cyclope de quitter l'avenue principale, elle avait besoin de ses parents pour former leur dernière ligne de défense. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Tous le pouvaient. David avait son épée, Mary-Margaret son arc et ses flèches, et Emma... Elle avait son fidèle petit pistolet et ses bons vieux adjoints.

"J'ai plus de pierres !" Leroy sauta sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter un tonneau en chêne. Le temps d'une seconde, la scène rappela Donkey-Kong à Emma, mais elle chassa cette pensée lorsqu'il faillit se faire couper la tête par le couvercle d'une bouche d'égout. Leroy grogna dans sa direction. "Dépêche-toi de faire quelque chose, sœurette !"

"Je n'ai pas d'autre idée que celle de l'œil, et ça ne marche pas ! Tu connaitrais pas les autres faiblesses d'un cyclope, par hasard ?" Cria-t-elle, tentant un regard au coin du char. Elle battit en retraite quand elle aperçut le cyclope envoyer un banc dans leur direction.

"Si c'était le cas, je serais pas entrain de jouer à la balle au prisonnier avec, tu crois pas ?" Gronda Leroy en roulant sur le côté, montrant une sacrée dextérité pour quelqu'un dont la seule activité physique avait été de lever des verres de bière, encore quelques mois plus tôt.

"Génial..." Marmonna Emma pour elle-même.

Elle dégaina son pistolet et prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux voletant dans toutes les directions, essayant de déterminer son prochain mouvement. Ses mains étaient moites, mais même en resserrant sa prise, elle eut le sentiment d'être inutile avec son arme.

Le même sentiment que lors de son court séjour dans le Royaume Enchanté, quand un ogre avait broyé son ancien revolver en une simple boule de métal sans aucun effort.

Les armes à feu n'avaient aucune utilité contre les créatures surnaturelles. Elle le savait parfaitement à présent.

Malheureusement, une autre âme de son équipe le découvrit brutalement quand August sauta de sa cachette et tira sur le cyclope à bout portant avec un fusil de chasse. Il toucha le monstre à la jambe gauche et réussit à le faire tituber un chouia en arrière. Mais bien que la blessure se mit légèrement à saigner, le cyclope ne réagit à la blessure que comme si ce n'était qu'une minuscule coupure. Sans surprise, il riposta en envoyant August valser au loin, et Emma vit son adjoint voler comme une poupée de chiffon pour venir s'écraser dans la vitrine de la boutique de Monsieur Gold.

Ruby se rua vers lui, agile comme un loup, et son cri rassuré 'il est vivant !' parvint à défaire le nœud qui venait de se former dans le ventre d'Emma. Personne ne mourrait sous sa garde, pas si elle pouvait l'empêcher.

Leroy continuait sa chorégraphie acrobatique de roulades, plongeons et glissades au milieu de l'avenue ; essayant d'attirer l'attention du cyclope afin de donner du temps à ses collègues pour élaborer un plan d'attaque.

Mais 'collègues' voulait dire une Ruby occupée, un August blessé et, bien sûr, une Emma complètement perdue.

La blonde se reprit. Voyant ses adjoints invalides ou préoccupés par d'autres problèmes cruciaux, il lui revenait à elle, le Shérif, de trouver la solution parfaite à leur petit problème de géant.

Mais bon, pas de pression.

Emma ferma les yeux et retrouva sa détermination. Certes, la chance n'était pas de son côté. Mais l'avait-elle déjà été ?

À cet instant, comme par une intervention divine, elle lança un regard inquiet vers la vitrine brisée du magasin de Gold et découvrit son salut. Alors qu'elle espérait seulement y apercevoir ses deux adjoints, ce qu'elle vit à la place causa une onde d'excitation à travers son corps, picotant sa peau comme une décharge électrique.

Elle se souvint alors de l'un de ses anciens pères d'accueil, celui qui aimait astiquer ses armes près du feu après le repas du dimanche soir. "Petite," l'avait-il appelée une fois, après l'avoir surprise à observer son rituel, cachée derrière le canapé. Il avait pris une bonne gorgée de son verre de Bourbon avant de se munir d'un chiffon et de le faire courir sur toute la longueur de son pistolet 9 mm. "Crois-moi, il n'y a aucun problème dans ce monde auquel tu ne pourras faire face si tu as une arme dans une main et un bon verre d'alcool dans l'autre."

À l'âge de huit ans à l'époque, Emma n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait. Elle savait qu'il était un peu fou cependant ; c'est pourquoi elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux idioties qu'il déversait quotidiennement. Cela dit, elle s'était parfois prêté au jeu avec plaisir. "Et si mon problème est trop grand ?"

Il avait alors présenté un magnifique sourire édenté. "Facile, petite. Il suffit de trouver une arme plus grande."

Et c'était_ exactement _ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Respirant tout à coup un peu plus facilement que depuis le début de cette cohue, elle jeta un œil au cyclope - s'assurant que Leroy accaparait toujours son attention - avant de sprinter en direction du magasin de Gold complètement détruit. Pas de doute qu'il demanderait une indemnisation à la Mairie pour les dommages quand il reviendra à Storybrooke, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Du verre brisé crissa sous ses bottes quand elle entra dans le magasin, le carillon de la clochette surplombant la porte offrant un contraste saisissant face au bruit extérieur chaotique. Ruby et August étaient au sol, la première s'occupant des blessures de guerre du deuxième.

Emma s'agenouilla près d'eux. "August ? Ça va ?"

"Mon p-père m-m'a taillé dans du bois de rose, c'est l'un des plus r-résistants," répondit-il. "J-je crois que je survivrai," tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Mais sa blague tomba à l'eau quand il grimaça et souffla de douleur : Ruby venait de faire pression avec un tissu contre la plaie de sa cuisse pour stopper le saignement.

"Accroche-toi, mon pote. On va t'amener à l'hôpital au plus vite. Faut juste qu'on se débarrasse de notre ami au gros œil," dit-elle sur un ton apaisant tout en serrant son bras pour le rassurer.

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et liquide sur sa main. Inutile de regarder ses doigts pour savoir qu'ils étaient à présent colorés de rouge. Le bras d'August n'était pas aussi mutilé que sa jambe, mais son biceps présentait tout de même de méchantes entailles. La vue du sang la pétrifia, et le voir couler librement de la plaie de la jambe de son adjoint ne fit qu'amplifier sa terreur, mais elle s'obligea à maîtriser son trouble pour se concentrer. Si elle voulait sauver August, elle devait agir sur-le-champs.

"Ruby ? Je sais que c'est pas le meilleur moment, mais tu peux me donner un coup de main ?"

Le visage pâle, Ruby hésita et, le temps d'une seconde, Emma se dit qu'elle allait lui répondre à la négative. Mais August attrapa la main tremblante de Ruby de sa propre main tremblotante, et hocha faiblement la tête, lui donnant silencieusement la permission d'y aller. Le plus gros du saignement avait cessé, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il pouvait tenir pour le moment, mais s'ils ne le sortaient pas de là dans l'heure, il perdrait probablement une jambe... ou pire, la vie.

"Tu as un plan ?" Ruby se tourna vers Emma, la mine aussi sérieuse que la quantité de sang ruisselant de ses mains.

"Les pierres et les balles ne suffisent pas pour abattre cet enfoiré. On a besoin d'une arme de plus gros calibre." Les prunelles d'Emma flamboyèrent de détermination, et lentement, elle les déplaça vers la vitrine dans laquelle August s'était écrasé.

Ruby suivit son regard et ses sourcils vinrent instantanément côtoyer la naissance de ses cheveux. "Un plus gros calibre..." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Tu crois que ça va marcher ?"

"On va voir ça," dit Ruby dont les yeux étincelaient dangereusement, un grognement sourd vibrant dans sa gorge.

Le canon était une idée brillante et originale, Emma devait l'admettre. S'ils ne pouvaient toucher son œil, alors ils se concentreraient sur sa tête. Ou son corps. N'importe quelle partie du corps, en fait. Du moment qu'ils transperçaient la créature, c'était bon. Ils n'allaient pas chipoter.

* * *

"C'est un petit ?"

"Oui, j'en ai vu des plus gros."

"Donc comparé à d'autres canons, c'est un _bébé_ ?"

"Mhmm."

"Le plus lourd des putains de bébés que j'ai jamais vu."

"Em'..."

"Pardon..."

Prudemment, elles firent rouler le canon hors du magasin avec discrétion et aussi vite que possible. Il était terriblement lourd, et un peu de lubrifiant sur les roues n'aurait pas fait de mal, mais elles réussirent à le bouger grâce à toute la peur et la nervosité coulant dans leurs veines. Elles placèrent le canon au début d'une ruelle, prenant soin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention en choisissant un endroit rempli de débris. Par chance, le cyclope était légèrement descendu dans la rue et était trop occupé pour remarquer leurs aller-retours au pas de course entre le magasin et le canon, rapportant tous les objets entreposés avec le canon dans la vitrine. Leroy continuait à distraire le cyclope, et le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas aplati comme une crêpe sur la chaussée n'était pas seulement la preuve de sa résistance, mais aussi de son habileté remarquable à se faufiler. C'était un sacré poisson, ce Leroy. S'ils réussissaient à sortir vivants de ce chaos, Emma pensa qu'il mériterait au moins une décoration. Non, en fait, elle en donnerait probablement une à chacun de ses adjoints. Ils méritaient tous une médaille.

Elles étalèrent les éléments près du canon - une éponge crasseuse au bout d'une tige, deux morceaux de tissus, une boîte en bois pleine de poudre à canon, deux boulets, un bâton en acier, du papier aluminium, une boîte d'allumettes et un bout de mèche.

Tirer au pistolet était facile. Viser, et tirer. N'importe qui pouvait prendre un pistolet et ouvrir le feu (toucher la cible ou pas était un autre sujet). Quoiqu'il en soit, un canon était une toute autre paire de manches. Complètement désemparée devant l'assortiment d'objets à ses pieds, Emma se tourna vers Ruby et prononça les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit : "Et maintenant ?"

Par chance, Ruby semblait mieux renseignée sur la procédure à suivre pour tirer au canon et se mit immédiatement au travail. Emma observa, un peu déconcertée, la façon dont les doigts agiles de Ruby formèrent rapidement un petit réservoir en papier d'aluminium pour accueillir la poudre noire.

"C'est le canon de Jackson..." Dit l'adjointe, la voix calme et les yeux concentrés sur son travail. Ses doigts tracèrent brièvement les initiales gravées sur la boîte en bois avant de fermer le couvercle dans un bruit sec. "Il doit vraiment être fauché s'il a mis ce truc en gage et vendu sa moto."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien." Ruby secoua la tête et expira lentement d'un air triste. D'un mouvement du menton, elle indiqua l'objet ressemblant à un coton-tige géant. "La bouche devrait être propre, attrape le bâton et passe un coup à l'intérieur."

"Il t'a appris comment tirer avec ?" Demanda Emma tout en s'exécutant. Elle inséra la tige par deux fois et la fit tourner pour s'assurer que l'éponge attrape tout.

Ruby resta silencieuse un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de hocher faiblement de la tête.

"Nettoyer, armer, bourrer, tirer."

Emma leva un sourcil en questionnement.

Ruby haussa les épaules, prit le bâton en acier et inséra avec précaution la feuille aluminium contenant la poudre noire dans l'orifice de la mèche. Elle s'appliqua tout autant pour placer la mèche.

"À notre deuxième rencard, Jackson l'a amené à la plage et a tiré un boulet dans l'océan pour m'impressionner. Il a toujours été un peu m'as-tu-vu. Ça l'a mis dans un sacré pétrin, d'ailleurs ; Regina l'a fait enfermer deux jours. J'ai dû payer moi-même sa caution."

Emma ne rata pas le léger soupir qui venait de s'échapper des lèvres de Ruby, mais décida de ne pas être plus indiscrète. Il était indéniable qu'il y avait encore des sentiments enfouis. Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert à propos de l'ex de Ruby. Elles avaient un monstre à tuer.

Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent interminables. Son attention voyagea entre Ruby et Leroy ; gardant également un œil - sans jeu de mot - sur le cyclope. Hyper attentive à ce qui l'entourait, elle faillit heurter la tige que tenait Ruby quand le cyclope perfora de son poing la vitrine de la boutique de Sebastian en envoyant des bouts de verre voler aux alentours.

"Attention, Em'. Faudrait pas que la poudre se renverse à l'intérieur." Ruby lui lança un regard de reproche tout en s'assurant que la poudre en question était bien en place.

"Désolée," marmonna Emma en tentant de garder ses mains nerveuses pour elle-même.

"Je crois que c'est tout..." Finit par déclarer Ruby. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon en cuir moulant. "Il reste plus qu'à charger et tirer."

Le boulet de canon pesait une tonne ; les bras d'Emma tremblèrent quand elle en souleva un. Si elle ne s'était pas forcée à s'entraîner à la salle de sports trois fois par semaine, elle l'aurait probablement laissé tomber sur ses orteils. Ruby se précipita pour l'aider, et ensemble, elles l'insérèrent le plus doucement possible dans la bouche du canon.

"Allez, c'est parti..." Emma fléchit les doigts et souffla un coup. Elles n'avaient qu'une seule chance. Si elles rataient, elles n'auraient sûrement pas le temps de recharger avant que la monstruosité ne se lance à leur poursuite. "On a combien de secondes après avoir allumé la mèche ?"

"Trois secondes, top chrono."

"Ok, je vais dire à Leroy d'attirer le grand bonhomme au milieu de l'intersection. Dès que le cyclope sera au niveau du feu tricolore, on allumera la mèche."

"Euh, Em'..."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu n'aurais pas un briquet sur toi, si ?" Demanda Ruby en lui montrant la boîte d'allumettes vide.

"Leroy !" Cria Emma dans le talkie-walkie attaché à l'épaulette de sa veste de Shérif. "Tu m'entends ?"

La radio crépita un instant avant qu'une voix bourrue familière ne réponde dans un grognement essoufflé.

"Super, écoute bien. Ruby et moi sommes au niveau de la ruelle à côté du magasin de chaussures. On a un canon armé et prêt à faire feu. J'ai besoin que tu ramènes cette saloperie en plein milieu de l'intersection. Tu me reçois ?"

"_Fort et clair, sœurette_."

"D'accord, mais dès que tu passes devant nous, envoie-nous ton briquet."

"_J'en ai pas !_"

"Comment ça t'en as pas ?!" Hurla Ruby dans la radio, faisant sursauter Emma.

"_J'ai arrêté de fumer !_"

"Depuis quand ?!" Répondirent-elles en chœur.

"_Nova_."

Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

"Ok, retarde notre plan le temps qu'on trouve un briquet. Je te recontacte par radio quand on est prêtes."

"_Reçu_."

"Reste en vie, Leroy."

"_Ouais ? Bougez vos culs alors_."

"Surveille le canon, je vais chercher un briquet dans la boutique de Gold."

"Ok, fais vite," dit Emma en hochant la tête vers Ruby qui s'éloignait. Elle sortit son pistolet et s'accroupit près de l'ancienne artillerie.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front alors que la tension envahissait son corps à nouveau. Si le cyclope la voyait là, elle était morte. Que pouvait faire un minuscule pistolet contre un géant ?

Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut une éternité, une partie de cette tension s'évapora quand elle aperçut une tête aux cheveux bruns dans son périmètre, se frayant un chemin dans sa direction.

"Oh mon Dieu..." Exhala Emma de soulagement.

"_Regina_ suffira, ma chère."

"Ça vous en a pris du temps pour venir !" Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Regina en souriant - son premier sourire authentique depuis que le cyclope s'était imposé dans leur défilé.

"J'imaginais que vos adjoints et vous-même seriez capables de gérer un petit cyclope," ironisa Regina, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle balaya la rue des yeux et grimaça devant le carnage. "J'avais tort, manifestement."

"On va bientôt lui rendre la pareille." Emma tapota le canon à ses côtés et laissa involontairement une jolie empreinte de main sur le métal - mélange de la crasse du boulet de canon et du sang d'August.

Regina se raidit en voyant la marque. "Vous êtes blessée."

"Hein ?"

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse réagir, Regina prit sa main droite et inspecta les doigts et la paume ensanglantés, un froncement de sourcil intense déformant son visage habituellement neutre. "Où se trouve votre blessure ?"

"Je... Je vais bien..." Murmura Emma, ayant tout à coup du mal à parler. "August est blessé."

Regina lâcha sa main - de façon très douce, ne ressemblant en rien à la Regina de d'habitude - et Emma sentit immédiatement le manque lui serrer le cœur. Elle se racla la gorge et se concentra, refocalisant son attention sur la tâche bien plus importante qui les attendait.

"Regina ? J'ai besoin que vous me touchiez."

"Pardon ?"

Emma ignora la façon comique dont Regina la regardait, et se contenta d'incliner la tête vers le canon. "Leroy va attirer le cyclope par ici. J'ai besoin que vous utilisiez votre magie pour allumer la mèche au moment de tirer."

"D'accord, je peux faire cela," acquiesça Regina.

"Rub'," dit Emma dans son talkie-walkie. "Prends la voiture de patrouille, elle est garée au coin de la boutique de Gold, amène August à l'hôpital."

"_Et pour l-_"

"Regina est là," l'interrompit Emma. "Tout va bien se passer, maintenant."

Emma ressentit, sans le voir, le regard sérieux que Regina lui lança en l'entendant prononcer ses mots de manière si confiante. Elle les pensait, de toute façon. Avoir Regina avec elle, armée de sa magie et de son assurance et de tout ce qui la rendait si formidable, la rassurait suffisamment pour penser qu'ils s'en sortiraient vivants.

"Leroy ?" Reprit Emma par radio.

"_Ou-ouais ?_"

Il semblait sévèrement à bout de souffle à présent. "Tout est en place. Ramène-le dès que tu es prêt."

"_L'était t-temps, sœurette._"

Emma se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda la route au loin où Leroy et le cyclope jouaient à cache-cache. Leroy se cachait derrière les voitures et le cyclope tentait de mettre fin à sa vie en écrasant les véhicules de ses poings. Ils remontèrent la rue en continuant cette danse originale, laissant des épaves dans leur sillage. Les compagnies d'assurance allaient avoir du pain sur la planche quand tout serait fini.

"On a deux minutes," estima Emma. Elle se tourna vers Regina et tendit une main.

Elle aida la brune à se relever et toutes deux se positionnèrent à l'arrière du canon - prenant soin de ne pas se tenir trop près de l'arme ; elle reculerait forcément en tirant.

"Êtes-vous certaine que nous serons capables d'atteindre cette chose, Shérif ?"

Emma haussa les épaules désespérément. "Il est immense, si on manque sa tête ou son torse, on aura peut-être la chance de toucher son entrejambe. Si ça ne le met pas à genoux, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait le faire."

Regina leva un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien.

Emma lui offrit sa main de nouveau, mais au lieu de la toucher, Regina fléchit ses doigts et décida de tester ses pouvoirs sans l'assistance d'Emma. La brune eut la présence d'esprit de viser dans la direction opposée, au grand soulagement d'Emma.

Un mouvement de poignet et l'air explosa... de lucioles*.

_/*ndlt : 'firefly' en anglais /_

Emma étouffa un rire. "Bel effort, votre majesté, mais je ne pense pas que des lucioles puissent réellement souffler du feu."

Regina rougit jusqu'au cou et roula des yeux vers la blonde. "Un de ces jours, je pourrais invoquer un dragon au lieu d'une libellule*. Nous verrons si cela vous fait rire."

_/*ndlt : 'dragonfly' en anglais /  
_

"J'ai déjà tué un dragon, Regina. Je pense pouvoir le refaire," répliqua Emma avec un sourire arrogant, déclenchant un nouveau roulement d'yeux de la brune.

Une succession de secousses les incita à regarder en direction de Leroy. Le pauvre homme était trempé de sueur, le visage tellement rouge qu'il avoisinait le pourpre. Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter, le cyclope sur ses talons.

"Une minute," murmura Emma. Cette fois, elle prit l'initiative d'attraper la main de Regina.

Elle sentit la vague d'énergie familière passant de son corps vers celui de Regina, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, cela ne l'étourdit pas. C'était probablement dû à l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines, ou peut-être qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer.

Cette fois, quand Regina remua le poignet, une boule de feu apparut dans sa main libre.

"Auriez-vous cru, il y a quatre mois, que nos deux corps produiraient de la chaleur ?"

La boule de feu scintilla un tantinet plus fort à ses mots. Emma réprima un sourire satisfait et fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

"Mademoiselle Swan," l'avertit Regina.

"Je dis juste que, quand on se touche, une flamme s'allume. Il n'y a rien de plus chaud que ça," dit Emma un peu trop innocemment.

Regina la regarda furieusement du coin de l'œil. "Votre inconvenance en pleine situation de vie ou de mort est dûment notée, Shérif Swan. À présent, si vous pouviez arrêter avec les ambiguïtés, il me semble que nous avons un cyclope à abattre."

Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre avant de retourner son attention sur leur ami à œil unique.

"Il est tout à toi !" Cria Leroy en courant au milieu de l'intersection, quelques mètres devant le cyclope.

"À mon signal..." Dit Emma à Regina. "Prêt... et... f-_oh merde !_"

Leur crainte de rater la cible n'eut soudain plus lieu d'être, car le cyclope venait d'apercevoir la boule de feu dans la main de Regina et abandonna sa poursuite de Leroy pour fondre tout droit sur elles. Il était tellement près qu'il était presque impossible de le manquer.

"Feu feu feu feu feu feu feu feu feu feu feu feuuuuuuuuuu !" Hurla Emma, complètement paniquée.

Regina, majestueuse comme à son habitude, était l'image-même de la tranquillité. D'un geste de la main décontracté, elle projeta la petite boule de feu vers le canon et enflamma la mèche.

Le cyclope était tellement proche que son rugissement souffla leurs chevelures en arrière et elles grimacèrent toutes deux face à son horrible haleine.

Ruby s'était légèrement trompée. Cela ne prit pas trois secondes. Juste deux. Le canon fit feu brusquement et bondit en arrière de quelques bons centimètres. Un nuage de fumée blanche les enveloppa, faisant tousser Emma tandis que Regina fronçait le nez en signe de dégoût.

Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient et elles avaient du mal à respirer.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était important.

L'impact détona dans la rue comme une bombe nucléaire.

Le boulet de canon fila tout droit dans la poitrine du géant, directement dans le cœur, et dès qu'il toucha l'organe, le monstre éclata en petits morceaux. Il plut du sang sur l'avenue principale. Des lambeaux de cyclope volèrent partout. Sur les cimes des arbres, sur les façades des magasins, sur les voitures, et oui, même sur le pauvre Leroy essoufflé. Emma rigola bien - _intérieurement _\- à cette vue. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que son adjoint porte si bien les intestins géants en écharpe. Il méritait deux médailles, finalement.

Heureusement, Regina eut le temps de créer un bouclier magique à la seconde où le géant explosa. Un morceau ou deux traversèrent le bouclier, mais au moins, elles évitèrent un bain de sang littéral. Leroy cracha du sang de cyclope et eut un haut-le-cœur au milieu de la rue. Emma grimaça. Ouais, plutôt trois médailles.

"Bien, assez d'agitation pour la journée. Je dirais bien que ce fut amusant, mais ce serait mentir," dit Regina sur un ton blasé, enlevant sa main de l'étreinte d'Emma. Sans un regard, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

"Au revoir, Mademoiselle Swan. Prenez plaisir à tout nettoyer."

Emma mit une seconde à réagir. Elle emboita la pas de la brune en trébuchant et faillit glisser sur le bitume cramoisi. "H-hé ! Vous allez où ?"

"À la maison."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Vous n'allez pas donner un coup de main ?"

"Je viens de le faire."

"Allez..." Emma trottina jusqu'à dépasser Regina, se tourna pour faire face à la Reine Maléfique et se mit à marcher à reculons. "Vous ne voulez pas nous aider à déblayer votre ville bien-aimée ? En tant qu'ancien Maire, n'est-ce pas légitime de rester dans le coin pour aider vos anciens électeurs à nettoyer ?"

"J'ai été démise de ma fonction." Regina leva le nez. "C'est le problème de votre mère, à présent."

"Henry voudra sans doute nous aider à nettoyer aussi..." Emma remua les sourcils, peu disposée à la jouer fairplay.

Regina lui lança un regard noir, comprenant probablement son petit jeu, et continua son chemin.

"Oh allez, vous êtes sérieuse ? On a besoin de votre magie pour accélérer le nettoyage. En plus, vous avez des travaux d'intérêt général à faire, non ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous laisser partir..." La défia Emma, arquant un sourcil.

"J'ai du cyclope dans les cheveux."

Voilà une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas du tout anticipée.

Emma observa la lèvre supérieure de Regina se relever de dégout lorsqu'elle écarta de son visage la mèche de cheveux bruns trempée.

"En fait," dit Emma avec un sourire oblique. "Vous en avez aussi dans votre décolleté."

Le pas de Regina vacilla. Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit.

"J'aurais pu la jouer chevalier servant et vous offrir de le retirer pour vous, mais ça impliquerait de toucher vos seins," dit Emma aussi sérieusement que possible, essayant terriblement de ne pas rire. "Et je sais pas, Votre Majesté ; vu que toucher votre main a provoqué une flamme, et toucher votre bras a ouvert un portail vers un autre monde, toucher votre poitrine pourrait carrément détruire cette ville. Après mes deux semaines sabbatiques forcées avec Mary-Margaret, j'ai compris que je préférais cet endroit au Royaume Enchanté."

Le regard incendiaire que lui lança Regina aurait pu faire fondre de l'acier.

Emma haussa les épaules. "Je dis juste que je suis le Chevalier Blanc, pas le Messager de la Mort."

"Effectivement, vous ne l'êtes _pas_, Mademoiselle Swan, mais je pourrais l'être."

"Mon chevalier ?"

"Votre mort."

"Oh." Emma serra les lèvres. Elle offrit son expression la plus pathétique à Regina et murmura un désespéré : "Restez, s'il vous plaît."

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et allongea le pas, percutant l'épaule de la blonde en passant.

Emma soupira de défaite et arrêta de la suivre. Il semblerait qu'ils allaient devoir tout remettre en ordre sans l'aide de la magie de Regina, cette fois.

"Je ne resterai pas."

"Hm ?" Emma se retourna en direction de Regina. La Reine Maléfique continuait sa route, sans lui adresser un regard en arrière.

"Je ne resterai pas," répéta Regina. "Mais je reviens."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Emma. Évidemment que Regina opterait pour faire un brin de toilette avant de nettoyer la ville. Personne ne vénérait plus l'ordre et la propreté que Regina Mills. Ajoutez à cela une bonne dose de vanité, et vous obtenez ainsi la femme la plus organisée de Storybrooke.

"J'attendrai," chuchota Emma, fixant le corps s'éloignant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque hors de vue.

Quand elle se retourna, la blonde repéra quelque chose qui provoqua un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Emma marcha vers le stand de Granny abandonné dans un coin de la rue, secouant la tête de stupéfaction face au fait qu'il soit resté intact, avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille de bière fraîche. Elle en attrapa deux de plus, les portant d'une main par leurs goulots, et se dirigea vers l'homme couvert de sang assis au milieu de la rue.

Emma confia les bouteilles à Leroy avec un sourire avant de se laisser tomber négligemment près de lui. Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, couvrant involontairement sa veste de sang de cyclope, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

"Il y en reste encore quelques-unes là-bas si tu en veux d'autres." Elle inclina la tête vers le stand de bières gratuites.

"Je ne bois pas pendant le service, sœurette," marmonna Leroy. "Je boirai une bière après le pointage."

"Fais une exception." Emma haussa les épaules. "Tu l'as méritée."

Leroy l'examina avec un sourire narquois. "Pas de spray au poivre, cette année ?"

"Rupture de stock," répondit Emma en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Ils trinquèrent, prirent une longue gorgée, et... se mirent à rire.

* * *

Tuer un cyclope, stimuler la magie de Regina et nettoyer la ville lui avaient laissé des séquelles.

Après deux journées entières à rester constamment debout, le corps épuisé d'Emma en avait eu assez. Elle dormait enfiévrée dans sa chambre quand Henry entra, un verre d'eau dans la main et une boîte blanche familière coincé sous le bras.

Il grimpa sur son lit et sortit un comprimé de la table de nuit, faisant attention à ne pas renverser d'eau sur son corps malade. Il déposa la boîte sur l'oreiller, près de la tête de la blonde.

"Emma ?" Dit-il doucement en tapotant son épaule.

Emma poussa un gémissement et se terra un peu plus sous sa couette.

"Maman dit que c'est l'heure de ton médicament," insista Henry, déplaçant la couverture avec ses pieds.

"Petit, laisse-moi tranquille..." Grommela Emma d'une voix endormie.

Henry plaça la pilule devant ses lèvres. "Si tu ne la prends pas, elle va descendre et te la faire avaler elle-même. Elle ne sera pas aussi gentille que moi. Allez Emma, prends-la et je te laisse te reposer, ok ?"

Elle se contenta d'entre-ouvrir les lèvres, les yeux toujours fermés, et laissa l'enfant jeter la gélule dans sa bouche.

"De l'eau," dit Henry.

Emma souleva un peu la tête et bu dans le verre que tenait Henry.

"C'est très bien, Emma," se moqua-t-il en posant le verre sur la table de chevet.

Emma lui offrit un petit sourire paresseux avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et de replonger dans les limbes.

Elle se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, de la bave séchée au coin des lèvres et une sensation bizarre sur le côté du visage. Sa joue droite était engourdie. Quand elle leva la main pour la toucher, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose à la place. Elle avait dormi sur une boîte, et l'engourdissement venait probablement de la marque laissée sur sa joue. Comment la boîte avait atterri sur son oreiller, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être Henry.

Emma soupira et l'ouvrit au-dessus d'elle. Naturellement, la gravité fit son travail et elle reçut le contenu en pleine tête.

Un autre lilas.

Comment August avait-il trouvé le temps de lui envoyer une fleur alors qu'il était toujours en convalescence à l'hôpital était un mystère.

Emma prit la carte blanche qui était tombée sur son cou et la déplia. Encore écrit à la machine. Ses yeux verts embrouillés par la fièvre parcoururent les mots dactylographiés. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Un froncement de sourcil confus se dessina sur ses traits.

"Mais c'est qui cet Argos ?" Lança Emma d'une voix rauque à sa chambre vide.

**Bon travail contre le cyclope. Mon moment préféré reste quand tu as crié comme une dégénérée.**

**-Argos**

**PS : Merci pour les trois mille dollars. Tu finiras par les retrouver. Considère cela comme une reconnaissance de dette.**


	4. L'homme au masque et à l'épée

Les diodes du micro-ondes lui indiquaient un peu plus de neuf heures du soir. Peut-être huit heures. Quoique, peut-être bien dix heures. À moins de se traîner jusque l'appareil pour fixer les nombres, elle n'en serait jamais sûre à cent pour cent. Emma ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à ses yeux rouges, particulièrement à cette heure-là. Durant les dernières dix-sept heures, elle avait oscillé entre conscience et inconscience (surtout inconscience), il n'était donc pas surprenant que sa vue soit nébuleuse pour le moment.

Elle ferait sûrement mieux de se reposer encore un peu. La fièvre qu'elle essayait de faire baisser harcelait sans relâche son corps exténué. Ses membres étaient de vrais poids morts. Cependant, être incroyablement entêtée avait ses avantages. Après tout, c'était grâce à sa volonté de fer qu'elle avait réussi à gravir les escaliers du sous-sol et se diriger aisément - quoiqu'un peu maladroitement - dans le manoir assombri.

Ce fut par accident qu'Emma aperçut son reflet dans l'un des nombreux miroirs du hall. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le prolongea un peu. Si sa fièvre ne l'avait pas autant affaiblie, elle aurait probablement sursauté de peur. Bon sang, elle avait une de ces têtes. Ses joues étaient creuses et sa crinière blonde un grand désastre. Le côté gauche de sa tête était plat comme si on l'avait compressé, tandis que l'autre côté semblait avoir été soumis à un ventilateur puis crêpé avec acharnement. La vue aurait pu être cocasse si elle n'était pas aussi déprimante. Certaines personnes réussissaient à paraître véritablement sexy en étant parfaitement ébouriffées. Hélas, ce n'était pas son cas.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à détourner le regard de la catastrophe qu'était sa tête pour reprendre sa pénible excursion.

La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte du bureau de Regina fut une bonne nouvelle. Emma était déterminée à avoir une conversation avec la brune, prête à trainer son corps fragile à travers la maison et escalader le sacrément long escalier du hall en direction des chambres à l'étage. Le fait que Regina soit encore réveillée - et au rez-de-chaussée, de surcroît - lui faisait gagner beaucoup de temps et éviter beaucoup d'efforts et de difficultés. Sans oublier que cela conserverait sa dignité intacte.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'elle ne put lever une main pour toquer.

Regina, probablement sur le point de monter, ne s'attendait pas à la voir là. Ce fut plutôt évident quand l'autre femme sursauta sur place dans un hoquet, une main si fermement agrippée à la poignée de porte que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches.

La plus âgée des deux resta figée quelques secondes, et Emma fut sérieusement tentée de lever un doigt pour toucher son visage. La seule chose qui la retint fut la violente gifle qu'elle recevrait probablement une fois que Regina serait sortie de sa stupeur. Emma se sentait déjà amorphe et fiévreuse, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter une joue enflée par-dessus le tout.

Apparemment, même les Reines Démoniaques avaient des frayeurs. Évidemment, quand c'était le cas, les Reines Démoniaques s'énervaient aussi.

"Mademoiselle Swan !" Siffla Regina, une teinte rouge furieuse envahissant son visage blême.

Brièvement, Emma se demanda ce qui avait bien put faire peur à Regina : était-ce sa soudaine apparition ou sa ressemblance avec la fiancée de Frankenstein ? Les lèvres de la blonde esquissèrent l'ombre d'un sourire. Probablement les deux.

"Que faites-vous debout ? Vous avez l'air d'une morte !"

"Woah, merci, Votre Majesté, on m'a souvent dit que la mine de zombi malade m'allait bien," dit Emma dont la voix éraillée noya le sarcasme qu'elle avait tenté d'insuffler dans ses mots.

Ce qu'elle entendit la fit grimacer. Bon Dieu, on aurait dit la voix d'une vieille prostituée à la peau asséchée et aux seins tombants qui fumait comme un pompier.

"Vous ne devriez pas être là. Vous devriez vous reposer, vous êtes malade..." Insista Regina, ne faisant qu'exprimer l'évidence.

Ses yeux marrons parcoururent l'apparence d'Emma, jaugeant le choix vestimentaire de la soirée - spécifiquement son absence de pantalon. D'après l'expression irritée qui apparut sur ses traits, il semblait que Regina n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle voyait.

"... et à moitié nue, comme d'habitude. Mademoiselle Swan, êtes-vous si insatisfaite de n'avoir qu'une fièvre que vous ressentez maintenant le besoin d'attraper un rhume ?"

"Je ne crains rien, votre maison est chauffée," indiqua Emma avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte, têtue comme une mule.

"Évidemment qu'elle l'est, mais _vous_, manifestement, n'êtes pas réchauffée."

"Je n'ai pas froid."

"Si."

"Non, vraiment."

"Retournez au lit."

"Je ne peux pas, j'ai une mission importante."

"Celle de m'irriter ?"

"En général, oui. Mais pas ce soir."

Regina lui lança un regard appuyé.

"Pas trop, en tout cas," marmonna Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Un soupir fatigué s'échappa des lèvres de Regina. "Mademoiselle Swan, faîtes-nous une faveur à toutes les deux et allez dormir."

"Je viens de vous dire que je ne _peux pas_."

"Vous le pouvez, et vous allez le faire."

"Je ne peux pas, et je ne le ferai pas," s'obstina Emma, gardant une voix ferme. "Je-"

Regina grogna, d'un véritable grognement qui pétrifia la blonde le temps d'une seconde. La brune exaspérée se passa une main dans les cheveux et expira avec lassitude. "Mademoiselle Swan, c'est absurde. Faut-il toujours que vous soyez si atrabilaire?"

"Atra-_quoi_ _?_ Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire."

"Difficile. Peu coopérative."

"Oh." Emma avança les lèvres pensivement, assimilant la signification du mot. "Alors, je pense... _ouais_. _Désolée_."

Regina plissa des yeux sceptiques. "L'êtes-vous réellement ?"

"Si je dis oui, est-ce que vous arrêterez de me rabâcher que je vais attraper un rhume et que je dois me reposer ?"

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire hautain.

"Ok... alors, _non_, je ne suis pas réellement désolée." Emma haussa les épaules sans complexe.

"Mademoiselle Swan."

"Sérieusement, Regina, je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas froid, même pas un tout petit peu," mentit Emma. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle n'entendit, le léger tremblement dans sa voix. Emma grimaça intérieurement. _Merde_. On aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un vibromasseur.

Regina ne le perçut pas, heureusement, mais remarqua autre chose. "Vous n'avez pas froid ?" Pressa-t-elle, levant un sourcil parfaitement sculpté.

"Nan."

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de la brune. "Shérif, votre constant grelottement démontre le contraire."

Emma ordonna à son corps d'arrêter de la trahir et de coopérer pour une fois.

"Je vais bien," assura-t-elle en serrant les dents, bien qu'une chair de poule parcourut sa peau lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air sur ses jambes nues. Devant le regard dubitatif de Regina, Emma sut qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose pour la sauver : _dévier la conversation_. "De toute façon, Regina, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire si je deviens encore plus malade ? Faites attention, Votre Majesté, on pourrait croire que vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour mon bien-être."

Il n'en fallait pas plus.

Naturellement, Regina se défendit. Impossible de laisser la Sauveuse penser que la Reine Maléfique soit capable de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je me fiche de vous, et cela ne changera pas. Néanmoins, le fait qu'Henry aime passer beaucoup de temps en votre compagnie me préoccupe - surtout si vous persistez à vous comporter comme une femme de Néandertal avec un mépris total pour votre propre santé. Alors, je vous en prie, ma chère, ne prenez pas ma préoccupation pour le bien-être de mon fils comme un quelconque intérêt pour le votre," déclara Regina, le menton levé avec arrogance et mépris, semblant extrêmement offensée à la simple suggestion qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à Emma Swan.

Si vous lui posiez la question, Emma vous dirait que la dame protestait un peu trop à son goût. Regina n'avait néanmoins pas terminé ses excuses, et continua cyniquement : "Je ne vous laisserai pas propager de virus dans ma maison. Henry a déjà la malchance d'avoir vos gênes, rien ne vous oblige à lui transmettre également vos germes."

"Vous avez raison, peut-être que je me contenterai de vous les donner à vous," ronchonna une Emma un peu vexée.

Regina lui lança un regard de défiance, et le temps d'une seconde, Emma fut sérieusement tentée de lui éternuer au visage, mais elle maîtrisa son impulsion. Regina et sa magie approximative pourraient décider de lui flanquer un nuage au-dessus de la tête qui suivrait tous ses déplacements tout en faisant pleuvoir un mélange de morve et de salive. Cette seule pensée dégoûtante envoya un autre frisson lui parcourir l'échine et, une fois de plus, Regina prit cela comme la preuve qu'elle se gelait les fesses. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Enfin, pas _à ce point_.

Regina secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation et soupira, regardant son débardeur et ses sous-vêtements avec dédain.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je ne vous ai pas acheté plusieurs pyjamas très charmants pour que vous les laissiez dans votre armoire se faire dévorer par les mites. Cela vous tuerait-il vraiment d'en porter un quand vous dormez ?"

"Vous avez déjà de la chance que je porte des vêtements," marmonna Emma, déplaçant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre pour garder un peu de chaleur.

D'accord, peut-être qu'elle avait _effectivement_ froid. Rester dans le hall avec ce courant d'air continu venant effleurer ses cuisses dénudées n'aidait pas. Il y avait une fenêtre à fermer quelque part dans cette maison.

"Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que je portais au lit, même quand j'habitais chez ma mè-_Mary-Margaret_. Je me suis habituée à vivre seule."

"Il se trouve que vous n'êtes plus seule alors faîtes preuve d'un peu plus de considération. Vous feriez bien de refréner vos tendances exhibitionnistes, Shérif, ou je vous jure que je clouerai vos vêtements à votre corps par magie."

"Ah ouais ? Et bien, bon courage," pouffa Emma. "Avec vos pouvoirs imprévisibles à se tordre de rire, vous risqueriez de faire disparaitre tous mes vêtements... ou peut-être même les _vôtres_. Et après, que ferions-nous ?"

Emma vit que le tableau qu'elle venait de peindre troubla quelque peu Regina, et elle se retint de jubiler. Ce fut à peine visible, mais elle perçut la façon dont les pupilles de la brune se dilatèrent et ses épaules se tendirent. Un point pour Swan.

"Je vous dis simplement," reprit Regina sur un ton un peu plus contrôlé cette fois, "de vous mettre à ma place. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprends à rôder dans les couloirs à moitié nue. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si j'ignorais constamment toute pudeur en me promenant négligemment dans la maison en sous-vêtements ?"

_Émoustillée_ fut le premier mot qui surgit dans l'esprit traître d'Emma. "Perturbée," dit-elle à la place, ses lèvres suffisamment intelligentes pour mentir.

Un laps de temps étrange passa pendant lequel Regina sembla en réalité légèrement insatisfaite par sa réponse, mais elle acquiesça néanmoins. "Précisément."

Le simple fait qu'un sentiment proche de l'excitation venait de lui traverser l'esprit fit réfléchir la blonde un instant. Était-elle à ce point en manque d'intimité et de rapport sexuel pour penser à Regina Mills - surtout elle - de cette façon ? Et pour la première fois de la soirée, Emma se sentit gênée. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement nue, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi... _exposée_.

Emma se balança sur ses pieds et tira timidement le pan de son débardeur vers le bas pour couvrir son shorty rouge, se donnant un peu de modestie. Mais comme à son habitude, elle échoua magistralement. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi le regard de Regina s'était soudainement relevé et planté au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Mais Emma comprit ensuite qu'elle venait tout juste de s'exhiber devant la Reine Maléfique en tirant un peu trop fort le tissu vers le bas. Oups.

Finalement, Emma décida que la raison pour laquelle elle s'était sortie du lit et forcée à dépenser une énergie précieuse alors qu'elle était malade était plus importante que le fait d'être trop peu vêtue au goût de Regina (et du sien aussi, à présent). Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration, ravala sa fierté et déclara à l'autre femme : "Je sais qui est entré dans la maison."

Cela suffit à capter l'attention totale de Regina. L'ancien Maire baissa son regard pour rencontrer le sien, un éclat de curiosité dans les yeux.

"Qui est-il ?" Demanda Regina. "Ou elle ?" Ajouta-t-elle après considération.

"Probablement 'il'," répondit Emma sur un ton monocorde. "À moins que 'Argos' soit un prénom féminin."

"Argos ?" Regina fronça les sourcils.

"Vous le connaissez ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas," dit lentement Regina, la voix basse et pensive.

"Vous êtes sûre ?" Poussa Emma. Regina avait bien nié connaître Jefferson, après tout. Cette femme était pleine de secrets ; Emma devait juste en être certaine.

"Mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi mentirais-je ?"

Les sourcils d'Emma rejoignirent lentement la naissance de ses cheveux en arborant une expression incrédule.

"Pourquoi mentirais-je, _maintenant_ ?" Rectifia Regina sèchement. "Je ne gagne rien à mentir. Le voleur n'a rien fait qui ait eu une conséquence pour moi. De mon point de vue, Shérif, cet Argos est l'un des héros méconnus de Storybrooke. Je crois en avoir déjà indiqué la raison."

"Oui, oui. Et si je me souviens bien, vous êtes sortie de ma voiture comme une furie lorsque j'ai soulevé les défauts dans votre façon de penser, Votre Majesté," rappela Emma, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Elle ignora le regard noir qui lui fut lancé et poursuivit. "De plus, votre héros pourrait également être le responsable de la fissure et du cyclope qui en est sorti, alors je ne pense pas que nous devrions lui dérouler le tapis rouge de sitôt," souligna-t-elle sur un ton sec. Tout à coup, des points noirs entachèrent sa vision, et elle leva rapidement une main pour se frotter les yeux.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Emma sentit Regina l'attraper par le coude et la tirer sans ménagement dans le bureau. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour protester, mais elle laissa tout de même Regina la guider vers le canapé. Dès que ses jambes tremblantes touchèrent le coussin, la brune relâcha son coude pour la pousser légèrement au niveau de l'épaule. Emma atterrit directement sur le canapé avec un léger bruit sourd.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Regina ?"

"Je m'épargne une nausée," répliqua durement la brune, s'asseyant calmement dans le canapé opposé.

Elle donna une chiquenaude à une peluche inexistante sur sa jupe et lissa le tissu avec ses paumes.

"Vous auriez pu me parler de cet Argos ce matin, Shérif. Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer dans votre cagibi. Vous étiez entrain de chanceler ; je commençais à en avoir le tournis."

"_C'est moi _qui chancelais ?" Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était sentie un peu étourdie, mais elle était presque sûre de pouvoir encore voir correctement. "Je croyais que _vous_ vous balanciez."

"Et pourquoi diable ferais-je cela ?"

"J'en sais rien, certaines personnes aiment se balancer en discutant. Ruby le fait parfois."

Regina expira profondément, une lassitude évidente sur son visage. "Mademoiselle Swan, ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui se balance ?"

"Pas vraiment. Vous êtes vaniteuse, alors vous devez plus être du genre à bomber le torse."

Sa majesté royale la fixa avec un regard dénué d'amusement.

"C'était une blague," dit Emma sans conviction.

"Oui, et bien, votre cerveau a été bien plus atteint par la fièvre que je ne le pensais."

Regina l'avait poussée sur le canapé près de l'âtre. Bien que le feu soit déjà éteint, Emma pouvait encore sentir la chaleur irradier depuis son emplacement. Elle laissa la chaleur envelopper son corps gelé quelques instants avant de rassembler ses esprits et de reprendre la parole. Regina se contentait de la regarder, les bras croisés, avec une expression désapprobatrice. Pour quelqu'un qui certifiait ne pas se soucier le moins du monde d'elle, la brune semblait relativement préoccupée par son état de santé actuel. _Ouais_... Emma soupira. La fièvre commençait sans doute à lui jouer des tours.

"Argos," commença Emma, la voix encore rauque. "Il m'a envoyé ce mot un peu inquiétant l'autre jour, disant avoir apprécié mon relooking. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était August, vu qu'il avait signé avec un simple 'A'. Mais ensuite, il y a peu de temps, il m'a envoyé un autre mot, me complimentant sur la façon dont j'ai bien géré le cyclope et-"

Regina l'interrompit en laissant échapper un souffle narquois à travers ses narines.

Emma soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Si ça peut vous réjouir, Votre Majesté, c'était un faux compliment puisqu'il s'est aussi moqué du moment où j'ai crié comme une petite fille quand le cyclope était sur le point de nous arracher la tête."

Les lèvres de Regina se soulevèrent subtilement d'approbation. Emma l'ignora et poursuivit.

"Enfin bref, il a fini par écrire son nom entier cette fois, et il a avoué le cambriolage par la même occasion."

"Donc, il vous envoie simplement des mots ?" Questionna Regina.

Emma secoua la tête. "Il me nargue aussi avec votre petite fleur."

Cela fit sursauter Regina.

"Êtes-vous obligée d'être si indécente, même en étant souffrante ?" Demanda Regina, une teinte rouge sur les joues, semblant absolument scandalisée.

"Quoi ?" Emma plissa le front, complètement confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore dit de mal ? Et puis, elle réalisa. "Oh ! Pas _cette_ fleur. Bon sang, Regina. Je parle de celle-là." Elle finit par ouvrir son poing gauche et montra la fleur dans sa main. Ou en tout cas, le peu qu'il en restait. Dans sa colère et panique et précipitation, Emma avait broyé la pauvre chose qui reposait en lambeaux dans sa paume.

"Est-ce...?" Commença Regina, s'avançant au bord du canapé pour étudier curieusement les pétales dans sa main, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il lui fallut un moment, mais quand elle comprit, les traits de Regina se tordirent à la fois de rage et d'effroi. "Mes lilas !"

La femme se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre de son bureau en un battement de cœur. Une inspiration étranglée s'échappa de ses lèvres, et pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Emma fut témoin de la vision terrifiante, bien qu'infiniment fascinante, de Regina irradiant de pure et véritable magie. Au moins la colère de la Reine Maléfique ne s'adressait pas à elle, ce soir. Elle pouvait respirer.

Apparemment, Argos n'avait pas seulement volé ses habits et son argent, l'enfoiré avait aussi réussi à faucher une bonne partie des fleurs préférées de Regina dans son propre jardin. Quand avait-il bien pu trouver le temps de le faire sans qu'elles ne le remarquent était un mystère. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'Emma avait délaissé ses devoirs de désherbage depuis l'incident de la clairière, et n'avait donc aucune idée d'un quelconque changement extérieur. Pourtant, le fait que les fleurs soient encore en bon état pour leur envoi indiquait qu'elles avaient été replantées quelque part ailleurs et maintenues en vie. C'était sympa de la part du voleur, bien qu'un peu curieux.

S'autorisant un moment pour s'inquiéter du problème, Emma vit à peine le léger mouvement du poignet rayonnant de Regina dans son champ de vision. Si elle ne se sentait pas si desséchée et déshydratée, Emma aurait fait pipi dans son shorty. À sa droite, et sans avertissement, la statue en forme de tête de cheval posée sur le manteau de l'âtre prit soudainement vie et poussa un hennissement, provoquant une peur bleue au Chevalier Blanc. Sans son hurlement peu digne (et extrêmement humiliant), Regina n'aurait probablement pas remarqué ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Reprenant ses esprits, Regina força sa magie à réintégrer sa peau. Le cheval en marbre se tut puis reprit sa forme inerte. Emma avala difficilement et força son cœur à redescendre le long de sa gorge.

_Nom de Dieu_.

Regina Mills était une énigme.

_Des citoyens enragés qui voulaient sa tête ?_ Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle se baladait parmi le peuple assoiffé de sang et le narguait sans cesse avec un sourire plus que suffisant. _Une seule amie sur terre_ ? Pas grave, elle s'était assurée de garder cette personne avec elle pour toujours en l'enfermant dans un sous-sol sous la forme d'un dragon cracheur de feu, et faisait ensuite tuer la bête quelques années plus tard par la mère biologique de son fils. _Un cambriolage dans sa demeure et le vol des vêtements de sa colocataire ?_ Pfff... tant que ce n'étaient pas ses biens, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Mais..._ voler des fleurs de son jardin ?_

Le voleur de fleurs ferait bien de surveiller ses arrières, la Reine Maléfique était gonflée à bloc.

"Regina ?" Tenta Emma, regardant l'autre femme avec des yeux méfiants.

"Shérif Swan," répondit Regina d'une voix calme au possible, et cela effraya encore plus la blonde que de l'entendre crier. L'ancien Maire se détourna de la fenêtre pour planter son regard dans le sien, le visage neutre. La veine proéminente sur son front en disait long, cependant. "Cet... Argos..." dit-elle avec difficulté, comme si les mots lui griffaient la gorge.

"... oui ?"

"Il vous envoie des mots..."

"Uh-huh."

"Des mots séducteurs ?"

"Ouais, euh, je crois... qu'il se moque un peu. J'sais pas." Emma se gratta la joue, rougissant légèrement.

"Il est en possession de vos sous-vêtements."

Les joues d'Emma rougirent complètement, cette fois. "Ou-ouais, je crois."

Les mâchoires de Regina se serrèrent si fort qu'Emma n'aurait pas été surprise d'entendre les dents de la brune se fissurer.

"Donc, en résumé, cet _Argos_," la façon dont son nom se déversa sur les lèvres de Regina avec une intense malveillance n'échappa pas à la blonde, "est un petit voleur tordu avec un goût déplorable en femmes. Son obsession peu judicieuse envers vous semble confirmer ce point."

Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Et le pire," continua Regina sur le même ton, "est qu'il a le culot... l'_audace_... d'essayer de courtiser quelqu'un comme _vous_ avec _mes_ fleurs."

"En fait, je pense qu'il essaye de me _harceler_ avec," l'interrompit Emma en levant un doigt. "Mais bon, courtiser me convient mieux... et fait surtout un peu moins sinistre."

Regina la transperça du regard et Emma ferma la bouche sur-le-champ.

"Cet Argos, votre précieux _harceleur..._" Regina bouillait, les sourcils profondément froncés. "Vous feriez bien de le trouver en premier, pour son bien, Shérif Swan. Car si je l'attrape, je-" Regina, évidemment, fut plus qu'heureuse de faire une démonstration.

La brune s'avança lourdement vers Emma, prit la fleur mutilée de sa main et la serra si fort que son poing trembla. Pendant un moment, l'image de la Reine Maléfique broyant les cœurs en poussière décrite dans le livre d'Henry traversa l'esprit d'Emma. Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas tressaillir.

"Vous essaierez de broyer sa fleur ?" La blonde força un petit rire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Cette version furieuse de Regina lui faisait sincèrement froid dans le dos. "J'ai horreur de casser l'ambiance, Votre Altesse, mais je ne crois pas qu'il en ait une. À moins que vous ne décidiez d'utiliser votre magie bancale sur lui, comme avec Leroy, et que vous lui donniez des parties intimes féminines."

Emma regretta son impertinence dès que la remarque quitta ses lèvres.

Les narines de Regina se dilatèrent à la façon d'un taureau enragé. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer l'ours qui sommeillait en elle - surtout déjà énervé par le vol de ses fleurs préférées, et susceptible sur ses capacités magiques peu coopératives.

"Ça se fait pas de s'attaquer aux malades, vous savez," bredouilla faiblement Emma, mais avant que ses jambes tremblantes et instables ne lui permettent de s'échapper, la main de la brune agrippa fermement son avant-bras.

Le peu d'énergie que possédait encore Emma fut aspiré en un instant. Une fumée pourpre les enveloppa et elles disparurent.

En un battement de cil, Emma se retrouva allongée sur son lit, proprement - et solidement - bordée sous ses couvertures. Elle était piégée par une force invisible, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Et à son plus grand désarroi, et au plus grand plaisir de Regina, elle était entièrement habillée.

En tenue d'hiver.

Emmitouflée dans des couches et des couches de vêtements.

Elle transpira et transpira jusqu'à ce que tombe sa fièvre ; puis finit par s'endormir, complètement lessivée. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Regina debout près de son lit qui la surveillait. Emma se réveilla seule le lendemain dans un pyjama en soie, sa température revenue à la normale.

Considérablement revigorée, elle s'étira paresseusement dans le lit, se sentant renaître.

Qui aurait cru que le meilleur moyen de soigner une fièvre soit d'exaspérer une Reine Maléfique ?

_En parlant de Sa Majesté_...

Le bruit des pas de Regina dans la cuisine au-dessus suscita l'apparition d'un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres d'Emma. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais pourquoi s'en priver ? Elle n'était pas connue pour être quelqu'un de réfléchi de toute façon. Revitalisée, elle roula hors du lit, se débarrassa de son vêtement soyeux, garda son shorty, et enfila l'un de ses débardeurs pastels hideux. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas d'un pantalon.

L'heure de la revanche avait sonné.

Pleine d'assurance et d'humeur taquine, Emma grimpa les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine en grand et se tint devant l'entrée dans toute sa splendeur à demi-nue.

Toute sa fanfaronnade s'anéantit en une nano-seconde.

"Beuuurk, Emma !" Cria d'horreur un petit garçon traumatisé.

Le shérif rouge comme une pivoine décampa de la cuisine aussi vite que ses jambes nues la portèrent et se retira de honte dans son cagibi. Le gloussement diabolique de Regina résonna depuis le rez-de-chaussée et martela ses oreilles.

Inutile de préciser que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle s'exhibait sans pantalon.

"ATCHOUUUUM!" Éternua-t-elle, pulvérisant de petits postillons dans la chambre.

_Et merde_.

Fichu pantalon.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Le système d'alarme obsolète du magasin était piraté pour ne rester silencieux que dix minutes. Le mot d'ordre de la soirée était de se servir et de déguerpir. Ceci dit, quand Rufio vit son reflet dans l'un des miroirs ronds de sécurité accrochés au plafond, il fut obligé de s'arrêter quelques secondes.

Quelques pics n'étaient pas à leur place dans ses cheveux.

La crête iroquoise rouge et noire était un cauchemar à entretenir. Ce n'en était même pas une vraie. Une tri-crête serait le terme le plus approprié, puisque sa coupe ressemblait plus à un crâne de triceratops qu'à autre chose. Il lui fallait approximativement quarante-cinq minutes par jour pour lever ses longs cheveux noirs en pics et séparer en trois ses mèches rouges vives. La quantité de gel nécessaire aurait creusé un trou significatif dans son porte-monnaie s'il n'avait pas volé l'équivalent d'une année de produits à la pharmacie Dark Star. Le gamin qui s'occupait des stocks s'en était chargé. Le vieux pharmacien impotent n'en aurait rien su, mais Argos avait voulu faire le rabat-joie en laissant de l'argent près de la caisse.

Ils faisaient toujours leurs courses en pleine nuit. Rufio et ses Garçons Perdus étaient connus pour être des vauriens, alors bien sûr, les commerçants étaient plus qu'hésitants à faire affaire avec leur groupe. Il avait perdu le compte de toutes les fois où ils avaient été refusés des magasins et chassés au balai avant même d'avoir passé la porte. Alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir d'entrer par effraction après minuit. Crapules ou pas, ils avaient tout de même des besoins matériels.

Rufio, étant le plus âgé et surtout le chef, conduisait toujours les opérations d'approvisionnement.

Ce soir-là fut la première fois depuis un mois qu'il paya pour leurs achats. Lorsque son argent de côté s'était épuisé, il avait simplement arrêté de payer. L'arrivée d'Argos avait tout changé.

"Les flics vous laissent tranquilles parce que vous vous contentez de faire des canulars aux habitants de cette ville," dit Argos quand ils sortirent discrètement par la porte arrière de la pharmacie, en donnant une légère tape autoritaire à l'arrière de la tête de Rufio. "Dès l'instant où vous ajoutez 'vol' à votre dossier, vous êtes fichus. Tu veux vraiment aller en détention juvénile pour quelque chose d'aussi débile que du gel ?"

"Tu peux parler," rétorqua Rufio d'une voix étouffée.

Ils escaladèrent la clôture en grillage dans la ruelle sombre avec aisance, presque sans bruit. Dès qu'ils se laissèrent tomber de l'autre côté, Argos le fixa intensément à travers son masque de hockey, mais ne dit pas un mot. Rufio sourit triomphalement. Sérieusement, après avoir fauché les vêtements et l'argent du Shérif, Argos avait perdu toute crédibilité pour lui faire la leçon sur le vol.

Ils continuèrent le reste de leurs déplacements dans les allées sombres de Storybrooke en silence, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour se cacher dans l'ombre quand une voiture de patrouille passait. Cet enfoiré grincheux de Leroy était apparemment en charge des rondes nocturnes, ce soir-là. Dommage, Rufio avait espéré apercevoir un certain Shérif.

L'adolescent sourit intérieurement et lâcha un souffle amusé à la pensée que quatre mois plus tôt, son ambition dans la vie était d'entrer dans les forces de l'ordre et de travailler pour le Shérif Swan. Depuis qu'elle était intervenue dans leur lycée pour une courte présentation (quelque peu maladroite) sur les drogues, il en pinçait secrètement pour la jeune femme. Il avait toujours été attiré par les blondes. Le fait qu'elle avait carrément la classe était un gros plus. Rufio voulait mettre la main sur quelques culottes volées d'Emma Swan pour ses rendez-vous quotidiens avec sa main droite, mais Argos, ce salopard de gourmand, n'avait pas l'intention d'en lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule.

Cette conversation durait depuis des jours.

"Je peux avoir un tanga, au moins ?" Chuchota Rufio à son compagnon plus âgé alors qu'ils se cachaient derrière une benne à ordures à l'arrière du B&amp;B de Granny*. Ils ne pouvaient pas traverser la rue tant que le petit groupe d'hommes alcoolisés n'était pas hors de vue.

_/*ndlt : à traduire par 'Mère-Grand' /_

"Non."

"Est-ce qu'elle a un string ?"

"Tu voudrais bien savoir."

"Oh, allez, t'as tout un tas de ses culottes, tu pourrais au moins partager." Chouina Rufio. Malheureusement, son ami n'eut aucune compassion.

"Nan."

"Je te paierai."

Argos ricana. "Petit, t'es fauché."

"Sérieux, mec. Allez, je prendrai même une culotte de grand-mère si elle en a une."

"Une culotte de grand-mère ?" Pouffa Argos, amusé.

Dès que les voix au bout de la ruelle s'estompèrent, il ramassa une tige en métal, sauta sur la benne fermée et poussa un vêtement pendu à la corde à linge du B&amp;B. L'énorme tissu en coton tomba directement sur la tête de Rufio.

"Une culotte de Mère-Grand," dit Argos, sautant sur le trottoir. "Vas t'astiquer, mon grand."

Rufio vira le sous-vêtement dégoutant de sa tête avec un regard furieux. Il le piétina nerveusement avec sa botte avant de suivre Argos dans l'allée située de l'autre côté de la rue. Personne ne les vit, naturellement.

Un morceau de papier collé sur un lampadaire menaçait de se détacher et claquait au gré du vent, attirant son regard lorsqu'il passa devant en courant. Une pointe de regret s'insinua alors dans son cœur, mais Rufio l'écrasa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. C'était une annonce pour recruter des musiciens pour le bal de fin d'année. Il avait eu l'intention pendant des mois de demander à Leila - ou plutôt, _Lili la Tigresse_ \- d'être son rencard. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus possible.

Avant que le Chevalier Blanc ne débarque en ville et ne mette fin à la précieuse malédiction de la Reine Maléfique, Rufio était un étudiant brillant au lycée public de Storybrooke. C'était un gamin rigoureux : faisant parti du groupe de discussion, aucun antécédent disciplinaire, toujours le chouchou du prof. Il s'appelait Jethro Peters, le jeune demi-frère du célèbre Jackson Peters - la coqueluche de la ville et le dandy aux mœurs légères de Storybrooke. Ils étaient frères, mais plus que ça, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Jethro avait eu de grands rêves, pour lui-même et pour sa famille, et hâte de grandir.

Mais ensuite... le sort fut brisé.

Et l'enfant rebelle qui dormait en lui avait décidé d'effacer tout ce qu'il restait de Jethro jusqu'à ce que le garçon propre sur lui devienne un voyou méconnaissable, et que lui, Rufio, le chef des Garçons Perdus, renaisse. Il s'était empressé de faire passer le mot selon lequel Jethro Peters était mort et avait insisté pour que tout le monde l'appelle Rufio. Il avait alors déménagé de la maison qu'il partageait avec son frè-_ennemi mortel_, arrêté l'école, réunit son ancien gang, et s'était rattrapé pour les vingt-huit années où ils avaient été neutralisés en piégeant presque tout le monde à Storybrooke.

Leur but final était de retourner au Pays Imaginaire. Leur maison. Un endroit où ils n'auraient jamais à grandir. Mais puisqu'ils étaient coincés ici, ils s'étaient résolus à embêter chaque âme de cette ville avec l'espoir que les fées, ou quelqu'un d'autre pourvu de magie, soit fatigué de leur bêtises et les renvoie simplement chez eux.

L'heure tournait. Le temps était compté. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure passées à cet endroit les rapprochaient de plus en plus du passage à l'âge adulte. Cela les terrifiait tous, et surtout Rufio.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination. L'arrière du garage de Michael Tillman était la cachette idéale. Le mécanicien était connu pour ne jamais ranger son lieu de travail ; il y avait toujours une montagne de bric-à-brac empilée à l'arrière. Prenant un moment pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, Rufio et Argos se déplacèrent ensemble et s'empressèrent de débarrasser leur véhicule de la pile de cartons qu'ils avaient créée.

La moto rouge-sang fut rapidement libérée de sa prison.

Rufio serra les sangles de son sac à dos rempli de leurs achats et s'assura qu'il soit fermement accroché à son corps. Ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de casques. Rufio ne laisserait rien aplatir sa coiffure, et Argos avait déjà bien assez sur sa tête - la capuche et le masque de hockey semblaient suffisamment contraignants.

Tout était prêt ; il ne restait plus qu'à monter dessus.

Malheureusement, pour Rufio, c'était bien là le problème.

Et tout comme plus tôt dans la soirée, quand son ami lui fit signe de monter à l'arrière, Rufio hésita.

Il n'avait pas peur de se déplacer en moto, loin de là d'ailleurs. Il avait juste un passé commun avec _cette_ moto en particulier.

C'était celle de Jackson. Non, _de Crochet_.

En tout cas, avant.

Rufio était monté à l'arrière de cette moto un millier de fois. Jac-_Crochet_ était connu pour ne pas autoriser n'importe qui à chevaucher sa moto. L'homme était trop attaché à sa machine, obsédé jusqu'à l'absurde - comme quand il adulait un certain bateau dans son autre vie. Il traitait sa moto comme une femme, et n'autorisait que certaines personnes privilégiées à monter dessus. Jusque là, seules deux âmes avaient reçu cet honneur.

Jethro et Ruby.

La sensation de vide qui envahit soudainement la poitrine de Rufio lui donna presque la nausée. Rufio était un mec cool et sans inquiétude ; Jethro était un idiot sentimental. Les personnalités qui s'opposaient dans sa tête s'affrontaient de temps en temps ; mais ce soir, il semblait que l'adorable petit Jethro avait l'avantage. Rufio n'appréciait pas du tout.

À son plus grand désarroi, Argos remarqua son expression, et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son ami s'avança et lui donna une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule.

"Tu sais, tu as le droit d'admettre qu'il te manque," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à travers le masque.

Rufio força un souffle incrédule à sortir de ses lèvres, retirant son épaule sans ménagement. "De quoi tu parles, mec ? Personne ne me manque, surtout pas _lui_."

"C'est ton frère."

"C'est pas mon frère. C'était juste la malédiction. J'en ai rien à foutre de lui."

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?"

"Oui."

Argos renâcla et eut un petit rire. "Petit, tu viens de faire sonner mon détecteur de conneries si fort que je crois que tu l'as cassé," dit-il.

Si Rufio n'avait pas eu l'ordre strict de ne pas enlever ce stupide masque de hockey et de révéler l'identité du gars, il l'aurait arraché du visage de son ami et aurait cogné Argos droit dans le nez.

"Il n'est rien pour moi," insista Rufio obstinément, mais les mots sonnèrent creux, même à ses oreilles. _Bon sang_.

"Il a été ta seule famille pendant vingt-huit ans," souligna Argos, plutôt inutilement.

"Les Garçons Perdus _sont_ ma famille."

"Ce sont tes larbins. Sous-fifres."

"Ce sont mes petits frères. Je les protège."

"C'est bien beau, mais qui va te protéger, toi ?" Demanda Argos, sa voix grave s'atténuant.

C'était le job de Jackson auparavant. _Mais_...

"Toi," répondit Rufio très sérieusement.

Cela suffit à faire taire Argos. Avalant sa gêne et gardant une expression nonchalante, Rufio sauta à l'arrière de la moto et s'installa.

"Bon, on y va ou pas ?"

Argos secoua la tête et soupira. Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son épaisse veste en cuir jusqu'au cou avant de passer sa jambe gauche par-dessus la moto et de mettre le contact. Le son du puissant moteur de la moto fendit l'air, et avant que Rufio ne puisse se noyer dans les souvenirs que cela lui évoquait, ils foncèrent dans les rues presque vides de Storybrooke.

Ils avaient étudié la ronde nocturne de Leroy pendant des jours ; ils savaient très bien quels endroits éviter. Jusque là, tout s'était passé sans encombre.

"Tu veux une glace ?" Entendit-il Argos lui demander dans un virage.

Rufio voulait dire non. Jackson l'avait toujours emmené manger une glace quand il avait eu une sale journée. C'était leur moyen de se réconforter et, bien que cela ait toujours donné l'impression à Jethro d'être un enfant, il n'avait jamais pu dire non. L'adolescent serra les dents et ferma les yeux un moment.

_Non_, dit son esprit.

"Oui," répondit son cœur.

Argos acquiesça et dirigea la moto vers l'est au lieu de prendre le chemin de leur planque au nord. Ils allaient pénétrer dans un magasin de plus ce soir.

Rufio ferma ses yeux et pria pour que le vent ne décoiffe pas trop ses cheveux. Comment pourrait-il grandir ? Il restait un enfant dans bien des domaines. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison, au Pays Imaginaire, où il pourrait rester enfant à jamais.

Pas de soucis. Pas de responsabilités. Pas d'inquiétudes.

Rufio soupira et resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Argos sans s'en rendre compte. Il jeta un coup d'œil triste à une maison familière lorsqu'ils passèrent à Sheppard Lane.

_Et pas de famille_.

* * *

Le premier jour où Emma revint de son arrêt maladie commença par l'habituel échange de plaisanteries entre elle et ses adjoints. Ce n'était pas vraiment pareil sans August et sa vivacité d'esprit, alors après avoir passé toute la matinée à discuter du mystérieux Argos au commissariat, ils passèrent chez Marco pendant leur pause déjeuner, déterminés à amener un peu d'animation à un August en convalescence. Et pour le tenir au courant, par la même occasion.

C'était la version officielle.

En vérité, Emma voulait simplement s'assurer que son adjoint ne se soit pas déguisé en voleur de culottes durant son temps libre. Après tout, il avait été son premier suspect quand elle avait reçu le premier colis. Il fallait rayer une fois pour toutes l'homme de la liste des suspects avant qu'il ne reprenne le travail dans quelques jours. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas lui, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal d'en être totalement certain.

August, pour sa part, jura qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Le détecteur de mensonge naturel d'Emma ne perçut rien, alors elle ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns moqueusement, s'affala dans le fauteuil près du lit et entama son repas avec un soupir rassuré.

"Alors, Em'," dit Ruby en mâchant une bouchée de hot-dog, allongée à côté d'August dans son lit. "Ton premier harceleur, ça fait quoi ?"

Emma lança une frite dans sa bouche et haussa les épaules. "Aussi excitant que d'être tabassée dans une ruelle sombre, avoir tes membres coupés en morceaux et être obligée de les avaler. Extra morbide, je dirais."

"Extra ?" Releva August avec un sourire en coin.

"_Morbide_." Emma leva un sourcil. "Tu te focalises sur la mauvaise chose, comme d'habitude."

"Et toi, Rub' ?" Dit August en se tournant vers Ruby.

Emma nota, avec grand amusement, sa présence d'esprit de ne pas laisser ses yeux dériver vers le décolleté de leur amie. Une sacrée prouesse, étant donné que Ruby portait l'un des nouveau soutien-gorge push-up en dentelles de chez Little Miss Muffet. Emma, dans un élan de courage, s'en était également acheté un. Elle n'avait pas regretté. Ce soutien-gorge était parfait pour repousser les limites et mettait vraiment bien ses attributs en valeur.

"T'as déjà eu un harceleur ?" Demanda August à l'ancienne serveuse, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Ruby.

Ruby pesa la question un instant. "Moi ? Je cr-"

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir car depuis la chaise du bureau, Leroy ricana bruyamment. "C'est probablement elle, la harceleuse," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, un sourire narquois en place.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu peux parler, Leroy, sachant que tu harcèles les nonnes depuis des mois."

"Attention à ce que tu dis, je ne harcèle pas les nonnes," nia Leroy d'un ton bourru en rougissant.

"Pas les nonnes," intervint Emma pour le défendre. "_Une_ nonne."

"Nova," répondirent August et Ruby en chœur sur un ton monotone et blasé.

"Admirer n'est pas harceler," ronchonna Leroy, prenant une large bouchée de son hamburger.

August ricana de bon cœur, ajustant l'oreiller qui le maintenait assis. "Mon pote, on va pas se mentir ; d'après moi, tu as passé l'étape admiration et tu arrives dans la catégorie des obsédés."

"C'est clair," approuva Ruby.

Leroy fit un doigt d'honneur à ses collègues qui gloussaient et se concentra sur son repas.

"Alors," reprit August, volant une gorgée de l'Ice-tea de Ruby. "Que sait-on de plus sur le mystérieux Argos en dehors du fait qu'il soit un pervers harceleur avec un penchant pour la kleptomanie ?"

"Il aime se déguiser," déclara Emma. "Dis-lui, Rub'."

Ruby se redressa, débordant d'excitation, semblant plus que fière de ses talents de détective. Et elle pouvait. Cette femme était une sacrée bonne adjointe.

"Ok, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Donc hier, après avoir campé devant la maison de Jackson toute la matinée-"

"Rien de harcelant là-dedans," grommela Leroy amèrement.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit, "J'ai finalement réussi à l'attraper sobre. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit il y a quelques jours que j'avais eu l'information qu'un étranger masqué avec une épée avait acheté la moto de Jackson le jour du cambriolage ?"

"Argos ?"

"Ouep," acquiesça Ruby, confirmant la supposition d'August.

Elle prit une bouchée de son déjeuner avant de continuer. Depuis la fin de la malédiction, elle dévorait la nourriture comme si c'était son dernier jour. Emma enviait le remarquable métabolisme de son amie ; puis elle se rappelait que c'était la conséquence du sang de loup-garou qui coulait dans ses veines, et la jalousie s'envolait. Ruby fit passer sa bouchée avec une grosse gorgée d'Ice-tea et reprit la parole.

"Je sais que tu t'occupes des portraits habituellement, Aug', mais vu que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai pris la liberté de dessiner notre malfaiteur d'après la description de Jackson."

"Montre-lui ton chef-d'œuvre, Rub'," encouragea Emma, mordant le bout de son pouce pour empêcher son large sourire. Elle fit semblant de lécher du ketchup sur son doigt avant de faire frétiller ses sourcils en direction d'August derrière le dos de Ruby. "C'est magnifique," articula-t-elle silencieusement en direction de son adjoint alité.

N'ayant rien remarqué, Ruby se pencha vers son sac à main et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée, prenant soin de ne pas y faire de tâche de gras. Elle la tendit à August avec un petit sourire fier puis s'appuya de nouveau contre la tête de lit et reprit son repas.

Étant la seule dans la pièce en dehors de Ruby à avoir vu le dessin, Emma se détendit dans sa chaise et se contenta de regarder la scène. Ça promettait d'être amusant.

"Pousse-toi, je veux voir aussi," Leroy se dandina jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber à côté d'August sans vergogne, manquant de renverser nourriture et boisson sur les draps, et forçant par la même occasion l'homme convalescent à se serrer entre ses deux collègues. La vue de ses trois adjoints adultes tentant de tenir sur un petit lit simple provoqua un petit rire chez le Shérif. Le fait que celui qui semblait le plus incommodé soit également celui censé se reposer ne lui avait pas échappé.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, cependant.

Les deux hommes, silencieux et sérieux, étudièrent le dessin pendant une longue minute.

Emma contemplait leurs sourcils qui se rapprochaient lentement les uns des autres jusqu'à presque se toucher au milieu de leurs visages perplexes. Elle essaya de cacher son amusement en prenant une énorme bouchée de hamburger. Malheureusement, le fait de mâcher masquait à peine son sourire.

"Donc il est... euh... est-ce que c'est... ?" August fronçait les sourcils confus, tournant et retournant le dessin, l'étudiant sous différents angles. "Je ne comprends pas... est-ce que c'est une patate ?"

"Nan, Bout-de-bois, c'est clairement un morceau de gingembre," intervint Leroy, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Emma s'étrangla de rire. "J'ai pensé à un ananas."

"C'est Argos !" Souffla d'indignation une Ruby offensée, rougissant jusqu'au cou.

Leroy plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que c'est sa bite ?"

"C'est son épée !" S'exclama Ruby, horrifiée.

"Oh, alors ça c'est son pénis, d'accord," dit August en haussant les épaules.

"Non ! Bande de crétins immatures." Ruby arracha violemment le portrait des mains d'August et lança un regard noir à ses trois amis qui ricanaient. "Ce n'est pas une patate ou un morceau de gingembre ou un fruit ou un légume... c'est un homme portant une veste en cuir, une capuche et un masque de hockey."

"N'oublie pas l'épée phallique," tenta d'ajouter Emma avec un visage impassible, mais échouant misérablement. Elle sourit gentiment face au regard noir de Ruby.

"Attends... masque de hockey ?" August se tourna vers Emma en reprenant son sérieux, les sourcils froncés. "Il se déguise en Jason de Vendredi 13 ?"

"Apparemment." Répondit le shérif en haussant les épaules, avalant une bouchée de son burger à l'aide de son soda. Que ce soit relié aux contes de fée ou pas, ça ne manquait vraiment pas de fous dans cette ville. "Oh, et encore une chose," dit-elle en levant un doigt tout en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. "Il aime utiliser les enfants pour exécuter ses ordres."

L'esprit toujours aussi vif, August comprit en un instant son insinuation. "Les Garçons Perdus," déduit-il.

Emma acquiesça.

"Rufio ?"

"Peut-être. Sûrement," dit-elle. "Pas sûre que son influence atteigne le haut de la hiérarchie mais on sait avec certitude qu'au moins trois membres de notre bande de farceurs préférée sont de mèche avec notre homme à l'épée."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Henry," annonça Ruby.

"Il a avoué pendant le petit-déjeuner," indiqua Emma. Une image de son fils se tortillant à table dans la cuisine lui vint comme un flash, provoquant un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres. "Pas trop dur de faire admettre au gamin qui avait déposé le paquet d'Argos à la maison, après l'avoir menacé de lui donner un autre aperçu."

"Aperçu de quoi ?" S'enquit August.

"Ne demande pas."

"Ses fesses," révéla Ruby avec un large sourire, gagnant le regard noir d'une Emma rougissant légèrement.

"Tu t'es mise à poil devant ton gosse ?"

"Mon Dieu, non !" Contesta Emma.

August sembla confus mais laissa couler avec sagesse. Tant mieux, Emma ne voulait pas donner plus de détails sur la façon dont elle avait pratiquement traumatisé son enfant à vie.

"Qui sont les trois garçons ?" Demanda-t-il au Shérif à la place.

"Les frères Bacon*."

_/*ndlt : à traduire par 'jambon' /_

Son adjoint afficha une expression qui aurait fait rire Emma si elle n'avait pas eu la même tête après la confession d'Henry.

"Bacon, comme Kevin Bacon ?" Demanda August. "C'est leur nom de famille ?"

"Oui," acquiesça Ruby. "Tu n'as pas entendu parlé du trio infernal ?"

"Non... je ne crois pas," dit-il en secouant la tête.

"Ce sont des triplés. Jan, John et Johnny. C'est bien ça ?" Emma se tourna vers Ruby et reçut rapidement un hochement de tête affirmatif.

"J'ai vu ces morveux potelés à l'orphelinat du couvent que gère Nova," ajouta Leroy, la barbe remplie de miettes et graines de sésame provenant de son hamburger. August grimaça en voyant la quantité stupéfiante qui tomba sur ses couvertures, mais resta silencieux et laissa parler l'autre homme. Emma admirait son indulgence. Elle n'était pas maniaque, mais si ça avait été son lit, elle n'aurait pas été si compréhensive.

"Ces petits cons dégoûtants donnent toujours l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à se rouler dans la boue," finit Leroy, léchant le ketchup de ses doigts avec enthousiasme.

"Ce sont eux qui ont lancé des pâtés de boue à Prof pendant la fête du solstice d'été," ajouta Ruby.

"Oh ! _Eux_." Les yeux d'August s'élargirent. "Vous les avez localisés pour les questionner ?"

"Ouais, mais on ne leur a pas encore parlé," répondit Emma, remplissant sa bouche d'une poignée de frites de façon très peu féminine. Si Regina avait été là, elle aurait eu le droit à un sermon approfondi sur le savoir-vivre et la bienséance. Mais elle n'était pas là, alors peu importait. "Ils sont encore en cours, et vu qu'ils ont pris le temps d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui, le principal nous a demandé de reporter notre entretien avec eux à la fin des cours. Quand il sortiront, Ruby et moi les attendrons de pied ferme."

"Attends," se raidit Ruby immédiatement, regardant Emma alarmée. "_Je_ viens avec toi ?"

"Ouais."

"Non."

"Non ?" Emma contempla son amie avec inquiétude. "Rub', il y a un problème ?"

"Je ne peux pas y aller." Ruby secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Je ne peux vraiment, _vraiment_ pas aller avec toi."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Em', crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je sois là quand tu parleras à ces garçons."

"Pourquoi ?" Insista Emma, intriguée.

"Ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup," dit Ruby d'une toute petite voix, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"C'est l'euphémisme du siècle," renâcla Leroy dans sa cannette de coca. Le fait que Ruby ne tenta même pas de lui lancer un regard mauvais fut préoccupant. La curiosité d'Emma monta d'un cran.

"Ils ne t'aiment pas ?" Répéta lentement Emma, suscitant un faible hochement de tête chez son amie. "C'est impossible, Rub', toute la ville t'adore."

"Pas eux," dit Ruby, son visage s'assombrissant. "Crois-moi, Em'. Pas eux."

Emma fixa la brune avec les yeux plissés, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait troubler son adjointe de la sorte. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ruby aussi tendue. C'en était plus que déconcertant.

"Ces morveux sont un peu comme Rouge," dit Leroy avant de lâcher un rot bruyant. Il sourit devant le regard dégouté des deux femmes et le grognement approbateur d'August. _Les hommes_, pensa Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ce sont des loup-garous ?"

"Non." Ruby secoua la tête. "Mais nous sommes des êtres de double nature. Ils se transforment aussi en animal - mais ils peuvent le faire à volonté, pas moi."

"Ah, je vois..." Emma pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, digérant lentement l'information. Cela prit deux minutes entières à sa jolie tête blonde pour tout remettre dans l'ordre.

_Trois frères... mignons, potelés... avec un penchant pour se salir... se transformant en une espèce animale ___spécifique_..._

Les frères Bacon.

Emma sursauta brusquement, les yeux verts élargis en grand alors que la réalisation pointa le bout de son nez. Elle regarda Ruby, sa voix baissant jusqu'à un chuchotement stupéfait. "Les trois petits cochons."

Ruby grimaça.

Emma se félicita.

Ruby lui lança un regard en murmurant honteusement. "En réalité, ils étaient _cinq_."

"Cinq ?" Répéta August, affichant le même froncement de sourcils qu'Emma. Leroy ricana d'un air entendu mais ne dit rien.

"J'ai en quelque sorte, euh... _réduit _un peu leur nombre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." Dit Ruby si bas qu'Emma dût tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

"Réduit leur nombre ?"

Ruby soupira devant la lenteur d'esprit d'Emma et pointa un doigt vers elle-même.

"Grand méchant loup, tu te rappelles ?"

Emma cligna des yeux.

"Tu les as _mangés_ ?!"

"Le loup, oui," répliqua Ruby maladroitement. "J'ai, euh, le _loup_ a mangé leurs parents."

"Les trois petits cochons sont orphelins à cause de toi ?" Bredouilla Emma. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Si cela ne suffisait pas à anéantir son appétit vorace pour toutes les déclinaisons du porc et tout ce qui bouchait les artères...

Ruby grimaça puis lâcha un long soupir. "Si ça peut te réconforter, j'ai renoncé au porc après ça."

Emma leva un sourcil, zieutant le repas de Ruby avec insistance. "Tu viens juste de dévorer - pardon pour le terme - deux saucisses de trente centimètres."

"Je sais, et maintenant je m'en veux."

"Mais tu continues de manger quand même..." Releva August en voyant Ruby mâcher.

"Tu vas peut-être vouloir t'en tenir aux légumes maintenant, Rouge," proposa Leroy, son sourire s'étalant d'une oreille à l'autre.

"On est pas dans Twilight ; les prédateurs carnivores ne peuvent pas tout simplement devenir végétariens," rétorqua Ruby au nain en soufflant, provoquant un petit rire chez les deux hommes.

Si leur heure de pause déjeuner n'était pas sur le point de se terminer, Emma se serait attardée sur la triste vérité que sa meilleure amie ait rendu trois petits coch-_garçons _orphelins. Malheureusement, ils avaient un travail à faire, une ville à protéger et un voleur à attraper. Ainsi, Emma décida de garder cette information pour un autre jour pour se concentrer sur le présent.

"Allez," dit Emma, nettoyant après elle et fourrant ses déchets dans le sac en papier de chez Granny's. "La pause est finie, on se remet au boulot."

"Em', je-" Commença Ruby.

"Je m'occuperai des Bacon, vas voir si tu peux tracer Argos," la coupa Emma, recevant un sourire soulagé de la part de son adjointe. "Et Leroy, peux-tu aller demander à Sœur Astrid si elle a vu le gars masqué autour de l'orphelinat ? Une poignée des Garçons Perdus sont sous leur responsabilité ; ils savent peut-être quelque chose."

Leroy s'illumina presque instantanément et sauta du lit, galvanisé. Elle n'aurait pas de plaintes de sa part, c'était certain.

"August ?" Emma se tourna vers l'homme convalescent. "Repose-toi et reviens vite travailler. On aura besoin de toute l'aide possible."

"Pas de soucis, chef," August la salua. "Merci d'être passés, les amis."

Des 'pas de quoi' (et un grognement de Leroy) furent marmonnés dans la petite chambre tandis que les trois s'affairèrent à ranger.

"Oh, Em'." Ruby lui donna un petit coup de coude quand ils sortirent de la chambre d'August quelques minutes plus tard. "Ashley et moi allons voir un film ce soir au Cineplex. Ils passent enfin quelque chose des années 90 au lieu des années 80. Tu veux venir avec nous ?"

"Peux pas, désolée." Emma lança un regard désolé à son amie. "Je suis de garde cette nuit. Et puis je dois récupérer Regina aux écuries ce soir."

"Sa voiture est encore en forme de poney ?"

"J'en ai bien peur."

"Alors tu es son honorable chauffeur maintenant ?" Se moqua Leroy derrière elles tandis qu'ils descendaient péniblement les escaliers bancals en faisant craquer les marches en bois sous leur poids.

Emma lança un coup d'œil à l'homme trapu et haussa les épaules. "Elle n'a pas de véhicule. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?"

"La laisser marcher ?" Leroy sourit diaboliquement.

"Dix kilomètres ? C'est inhumain."

"Et alors ? Elle a sûrement des bottes d'équitation. Ça ira."

"Elle est en talons, et porte une jupe par la même occasion."

Leroy fit une grimace tandis qu'ils franchissaient le seuil pour sortir de la maison de Marco. "Pourquoi porte-elle une jupe pour monter à cheval ?"

"Elle ne monte pas aujourd'hui. Le cheval d'Henry est malade. Elle supervise le vétérinaire."

"Ok, alors dis-lui d'appeler un taxi," dit Leroy, démontrant une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas le fan numéro un de Regina. Il fallait croire qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour les seins magiques qu'il avait portés pendant une semaine. Sa façon de passer une main sur sa poitrine dès qu'ils parlaient de la Reine Maléfique en disait long.

Un long soupir las quitta les lèvres d'Emma. "Leroy, je ne vais pas la laisser prendre un taxi alors que je suis parfaitement capable de la récupérer moi-même. C'est la mère d'Henry.

"Non, _tu_ _es_ sa mère."

"Je suis sa mère _biologique_. Regina est la mère d'Henry dans tous les sens du terme," dit Emma avec un regard appuyé, ordonnant pratiquement à Leroy de lâcher le morceau. Heureusement, il comprit l'allusion et laissa tomber.

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse soupirer de soulagement, elle sentit une paire d'yeux la regarder curieusement. "Quoi ?" Elle se tourna vers Ruby.

"Rien," la brune secoua la tête bien trop innocemment.

Son sourire à la Mona Lisa, cependant, reflétait bien des choses. Emma fuit son regard et allongea le pas, laissant ses deux adjoints à la traine. La blonde connaissait cette expression sur le visage de Ruby. Elle devenait de plus en plus familière avec. Et curieusement, elle la voyait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la défense de Regina. Ce qu'elle faisait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis son emménagement dans la demeure des Mills.

Peu disposée à réfléchir sur ce que cela signifiait, Emma secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et marcha d'un pas décidé vers leur voiture de patrouille.

Ils avaient du travail.

Les réflexions personnelles et débats intérieurs pouvaient attendre.

* * *

Nettoyer la cabane n'était pas une corvée marrante, surtout depuis que cinq personnes bordéliques partageaient l'espace confiné, mais ce soir, Rufio était plus qu'heureux de passer le balai et faire les poussières. C'était soit ça, soit être obligé de cuisiner avec Thud Butt et Ace, et avec ces deux-là et leur manie de se disputer comme chien et chat, Rufio décida sagement que nettoyer était l'option la moins stressante et la plus prudente. Au moins, Pockets nettoyait la salle de bain ce soir. C'était une corvée en moins.

Argos était dehors comme d'habitude, à s'occuper de son jardin. Rufio ne comprendrait jamais la fascination de son ami masqué pour les lilas ; il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée qu'un grand bonhomme dépense autant de temps et d'énergie à s'occuper de petites fleurs délicates. Mais bon ; chacun son truc, pensa Rufio en haussant les épaules.

Il s'attendait à moitié à trouver Argos en train de désherber, ou peut-être même de lire attentivement le petit calepin en cuir qu'il portait toujours sur lui, mais quand Rufio sortit de la cabane pour aérer le tapis du salon, il se figea en voyant son ami debout au milieu de la clairière, observant le ciel étoilé en silence. L'épée dans son étui était accrochée dans son dos, et Argos se tenait simplement là, immobile, ses mains gantées fourrées dans les poches de son baggy. Son air était grave, légèrement théâtral.

"Yo, tout va bien, mec ?" L'appela Rufio avec hésitation, laissant tomber le tapis au sol sans vergogne et créant un petit nuage de poussière à ses pieds.

Son ami garda le silence.

Une alarme retentit dans la tête de Rufio.

"Il y a un problème, mon pote ?" Insista-t-il, se rapprochant prudemment de l'homme silencieux.

"C'est bientôt l'heure..." Murmura Argos, sa voix rauque emplie de... _peur_ ? Rufio fronça les sourcils. Nan... pas possible.

"L'heure de quoi ?"

Argos secoua la tête faiblement, les yeux toujours fixés vers le ciel sans nuage éclairé par la lune.

Tout à coup, un éclair fendit le ciel et un coup de tonnerre retentit, et Rufio faillit mouiller son pantalon de surprise.

Un hurlement assourdissant fit écho dans la forêt, faisant dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, l'homme masqué sembla reprendre le contrôle de ses membres et se mit à marcher en direction de sa moto.

"Argos ?" Rufio avala difficilement. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Rentre à l'intérieur," ordonna brutalement Argos d'une voix autoritaire. "Reste avec les garçons. Protège tout le monde. Assure-toi que personne ne quitte la cabane jusqu'à mon retour."

Rufio, malgré l'angoisse qui l'envahissait, suivit Argos jusqu'à sa moto. "Où-où tu vas ? Pourquoi je peux pas venir ?"

"Rentre, Rufio," dit fermement Argos, enfourchant son véhicule. "Ce n'est pas ton combat."

"Co-combat ? D- de quoi tu parles, bordel ? T-tu as des ennuis ?" Poussa Rufio, la voix tremblante.

Avant qu'une réponse ne puisse lui être faite, une ombre noire les survola, agitant les arbres et faisant crier et détaler de peur les différents animaux vivant dans la forêt. On aurait dit une scène tirée d'un film d'horreur. Un sentiment de terreur l'envahit et lui glaça le sang.

"Q-qu'est-ce que... C'était quoi ce truc ?" Souffla Rufio, le visage blanc comme un linge.

"Une vieille connaissance..." Murmura Argos, le ton de sa voix n'annonçant rien de bon. "Pars, maintenant !"

Il poussa Rufio vers la cabane avant de donner un coup d'accélérateur, ne laissant qu'une trainée de poussière sur son passage.

Rufio, pétrifié, resta ancré sur place, complètement immobilisé par la peur. Il fallut qu'un autre cri perçant épouvantable se propage à travers la forêt pour qu'il se précipite dans la cabane comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre le bois délavé, le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

Ses lieutenants regardaient par la fenêtre, les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi. "C'est bien ce que je crois ?" Chuchota Ace.

À ses côtés, Thud Butt acquiesça faiblement, prêt à se sentir mal. "Il est de retour..."

* * *

L'odeur de fumier de cheval n'avait jamais vraiment plu à Emma. Elle avait toujours eu un estomac fragile pour certaines odeurs. Et le crottin de cheval ? C'était définitivement en haut de la liste des odeurs écœurantes. Alors malgré l'insistance de son père pour qu'elle apprenne à monter à cheval comme une princesse, elle tua l'idée dans l'œuf avec véhémence et sans politesse. De qui se moquaient-ils de toute façon ? Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à gérer un objet inanimé telle qu'une épée, et ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle essaye de prendre en main quelque chose avec un cerveau ? Non merci. Elle se sentait bien comme elle était. _En vie_.

Un Chevalier Blanc sur un cheval ? _Bah_. Elle était le Chevalier Blanc dans une Coccinelle.

Il fallait juste que tout le monde s'y fasse.

Henry et Regina, d'un autre côté, étaient fous de cheval. Leur adoration mutuelle pour ces grands animaux puissants (et quelque peu odorants) était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle Emma se laissait être entrainée dans les écuries une ou deux fois par semaine.

Elle émettait un son d'encouragement désinvolte à chaque fois qu'Henry poussait son cheval au galop sans tomber sur les fesses, et affichait sans le vouloir une expression stupéfaite quand Regina réussissait un saut. Emma ne se rendait compte d'avoir la bouche ouverte que lorsque des mouches commençaient à bourdonner autour. Regina lui lançait parfois un sourire hautain, mais l'ignorait complètement le reste du temps. Henry, cependant, lui faisait toujours un signe de main d'un air idiot quand il passait devant son emplacement habituel près de la clôture. Emma lui retournait le geste.

Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils retournent aux écuries avant le weekend, mais comme l'étalon d'Henry était tombé malade, Regina avait pris l'initiative de s'y rendre pour garder un œil sur le travail du vétérinaire. Leur fils lui avait envoyé des messages toute la journée, demandant des nouvelles, extrêmement inquiet. Il n'avait pas dû être très productif à l'école, et si Regina n'avait pas promis de surveiller son cheval, Emma était certaine qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen pour rater les cours et foncer aux écuries.

Il était au Granny's à présent, dînant avec ses grand-parents. Il avait résisté quand Emma l'avait déposé un peu plus tôt, voulant l'accompagner pour récupérer Regina et passer voir son cheval. Pensant que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, elle lui avait tenu tête et l'avait laissé là-bas malgré ses protestations larmoyantes. Les animaux sentent quand une personne est stressée, et l'angoisse d'Henry était si forte qu'Emma se sentait prise de vertige rien qu'en lui parlant, ainsi il était naturel de penser que cela n'aurait pas fait de bien au cheval malade d'être en présence de son maître paniqué.

Alors elle se trouvait plantée là, sur le parking, baillant de fatigue encore et encore.

Emma était appuyée contre la porte conducteur de sa Coccinelle quand Regina sortit enfin de l'étable et se dirigea vers elle. La pauvre femme semblait plus fatiguée qu'elle-même. Et après la journée qu'elle avait passé, cela en disait long.

Emma ne put empêcher son large sourire. C'était la première fois depuis tous ces mois passés à Storybrooke qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir une meilleure mine que Regina Mills. Cette femme était un monstre de la nature. C'était peut-être tordu, mais le fait d'être un peu moins négligée que la Reine Maléfique donna à Emma un sentiment profond de plaisir.

"Oserais-je demander ce que vous trouvez de si amusant, Shérif ?"

"Au risque de paraitre rustre, si je peux me permettre, Votre Majesté, vous avez une sale tronche ce soir." Le sourire goguenard d'Emma s'élargit douloureusement. Elle se mit ensuite à renifler l'air autour de Regina. "Et sans vouloir vous vexer, vous ne sentez pas très bon non plus."

"Mademoiselle Swan," soupira une Regina fatiguée. "Sachez à l'avenir que je n'accepte pas de critique sur mon apparence de la part de femmes qui s'habillent avec des chemins de table. Donc la prochaine fois, ma chère, ne gaspillez pas votre souffle."

Le sourire d'Emma s'affaiblit et elle fronça les sourcils en baissant le regard sur son haut en dentelle brodée. "Hé, c'est _vous_ qui m'avez acheté ça..."

"Et c'est bien _vous_ qui choisissez de le porter," Regina sourit narquoisement. "Qui se sent idiote maintenant ?"

Emma serra les lèvres et souffla à travers ses narines. Regina l'avait eue sur ce coup.

"Comment va Duke ?" Emma amena le sujet sur un terrain neutre, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans maladroitement.

"Toujours en observation. D'après moi ce n'est qu'une grippe, mais ce charlatan pense que c'est de l'arthrite virale," soupira Regina, fermant ses yeux usés tout en se massant les tempes.

"Vous pensez qu'il s'en sortira ?"

"Avec de la chance, il ira un peu mieux dès demain. Je dois revenir demain matin pour m'en assurer."

"Je vous déposerai," dit rapidement Emma, provoquant un petit sourire fatigué chez Regina. Donnant des sourires de gratitude gratuitement ? Ouais, Regina devait vraiment être exténuée.

"Café." Emma attrapa le gobelet posé sur le toit de sa voiture derrière elle.

"Noir ?"

"Aussi noir que votre cœur," dit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais le prit tout de même.

"Comment va votre rhume ?"

"Je n'ai pas de rhume," répondit Emma en faisait l'innocente.

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez de la morve sous votre nez."

Emma l'essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main, provoquant un gémissement dégoûté du côté de la brune.

"Sans espoir," soupira Regina, sortant un mouchoir en tissu de son sac à main pour le tendre à la blonde.

"Merci," marmonna Emma honteusement. Elle effaça les traces gluantes sur son nez et sa main puis rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche et sourit devant l'air exaspéré de Regina.

"Avez-vous progressé dans votre investigation ?" S'enquit la brune en prenant une petite gorgée de son gobelet. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le liquide brûlant coula le long de sa gorge.

"Les frères Bacon n'étaient d'aucune aide," partagea Emma dans un souffle fatigué, passant une main frustrée dans ses mèches blondes.

"Laissez-moi deviner, Shérif, ils ont essayé de vous glisser entre les doigts ?"

Emma pouffa devant l'absurdité de cette pensée. "Si seulement. Je parie que Granny court plus vite que ces grassouillets. La seule façon pour eux de me glisser entre les doigts aurait été de littéralement glisser sur le trottoir. Ce que l'un d'eux a fait, d'ailleurs."

"Ils n'étaient pas très loquaces concernant leur lien avec notre voleur ?"

"Nan." Emma secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas réussi à faire en sorte que les trois petits cochons me soufflent quelque chose."

Elle gloussa à sa propre tentative de blague. Malheureusement, Regina était tout sauf amusée. Le rire d'Emma s'estompa pour se transformer en un petit gémissement déplorable.

"Si vous vouliez tellement qu'ils vous _soufflent_ quelque chose, peut-être auriez-vous dû laisser Mademoiselle Lucas les interroger à votre place."

Emma tressaillit. "Vous êtes au courant ?"

"Ma chère, leurs couinements et leurs pleurs incessants auraient suffit à réveiller les morts," dit Regina d'un ton las, qui ne rappelait que trop son ancien statut de reine. "Ils vivaient à côté de Jefferson. Pourquoi croyez-vous que cet aliéné leur a proposé de les emmener au Pays Imaginaire ? Il n'a sûrement pas fait ça par pur bonté de cœur."

"Oh, vous croy-_oh_ _putain !_" Emma fit un bond lorsqu'un éclair apparut au-dessus d'elles.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Le ciel était dégagé une seconde plus tôt. Un vent violent souffla depuis l'ouest, agitant leurs cheveux contre leurs visages. Au loin, une meute de loup se mit à hurler. Dans l'étable, le son des chevaux hennissant de panique les atteignit et emplit Emma d'effroi.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose.

En état d'alerte, Emma tendit le bras et tira une Regina toute aussi alarmée derrière elle, coinçant la femme entre sa voiture et son dos.

"Regina..." Dit Emma avec urgence, descendant sa main gauche le long de l'avant-bras de Regina jusqu'à atteindre la main de la brune. Regina entremêla leurs doigts sans résistance. Le transfert d'énergie se fit immédiatement, et Emma trouva du réconfort et de l'assurance en sentant la peau de Regina picoter de magie.

Elles observèrent les alentours avec méfiance, soucieuses de chaque son et mouvement, la magie de Regina armée et prête pour une attaque.

Au bout d'un moment, l'angoisse d'Emma s'intensifia quand elle sentit Regina se raidir derrière elle. Le dos de sa main brûla au contact de la paume de Regina. Emma inspira douloureusement. La peau de l'autre femme chauffait de plus en plus.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Regina ?" Tenta Emma par dessus son épaule pour croiser le regard de la brune. La pure peur qu'elle vit dans ces yeux marron expressifs fit chuter l'estomac d'Emma jusqu'à ses orteils. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Ma main... elle brûle..."

Emma se détacha de la faible empoigne de Regina et prit la main de la brune dans la sienne. Elle la souleva et l'examina à la faible lumière du parking. Un hoquet horrifié s'échappa de leurs deux bouches.

_La marque du spectre_.

"C'est... c'est impossible... comment... on s'en était débarrassés..." Bredouilla Emma, n'arrivant plus à respirer.

Regina restait complètement sans voix, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir derrière elle. Ses jambes auraient probablement lâché si elle n'avait pas été appuyée contre la voiture et ne se cramponnait pas à la blonde.

Dans la rue, la foudre toucha un compteur électrique, le faisant exploser. Des étincelles volèrent dans tous les sens comme un pétard de rue.

Les lumières d'urgence commencèrent à s'allumer par intermittence.

Puis, comme dans un cauchemar sans fin, un cri assourdissant se fit entendre et les fit frissonner jusqu'à la moelle.

Le spectre était de retour à Storybrooke.

Et, à en juger par l'ombre noire qui venait dans leur direction, il se dirigeait tout droit sur Regina.


	5. Votre dévoué

**Et oui, voilà enfin le chapitre suivant ! Pour répondre au dernier commentaire, je travaille toujours sur cette traduction, mais vraiment lentement, quand le temps me le permet. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Un... Deux... Trois..._

Elle persévérait, encore et encore.

_Sept... huit... neuf..._

Le poignet droit en mouvement constant, lançant les boules de feu dans le ciel noir coup par coup, bombardant sa cible avec une précision impressionnante.

_Treize... Quatorze... Quinze..._

La poigne d'Emma était indéfectible, serrant sa main gauche comme un étau. La main de la blonde avait beau être moite et tremblante, la force de son emprise restait intacte malgré la tension croissante. La menace d'une mort imminente les entourait comme un brouillard suffoquant, s'enroulant autour de leurs gorges, les amenant à respirer avec difficulté. L'énergie déferlait entre leurs corps à une cadence inaltérable. L'air qui les entourait était chargé d'une puissante magie, enivrante et écrasante.

_Dix-neuf... Vingt... Vingt-et-un..._

Un frisson.

Puis une inspiration saccadée.

Le souffle d'Emma se coupa, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Regina décrocha son regard du suceur-d'âme et vit le fluide rouge dégoulinant du nez de la blonde. En plus de lui absorber toutes ses forces, elle commençait à lui faire perdre du sang. Regina diminua considérablement la quantité d'énergie qu'elle ponctionnait au Shérif. Le Chevalier Blanc se serait déjà effondré s'il n'était pas aussi têtu.

_Vingt-cinq... Vingt-six... vingt-sept..._

Le spectre semblait décontenancé par l'assaut incessant. Ses mouvements étaient irréguliers, il volait en cercle, sans réelle direction. Les attaques en continu le repoussaient toujours plus loin de sa cible - _elle_.

_Trente-et-une... Trente-deux..._

La trente-troisième boule de feu en vint finalement à bout.

Elle se dirigea droit dans la capuche du suceur-d'âme et toucha sa cible si parfaitement que c'en était presque poétique. Le spectre leva ses manches en direction de sa tête et hurla de douleur, emplissant les alentours de son cri d'agonie strident. Avant que Regina ne puisse lancer une autre boule de feu et l'amocher un peu plus, le spectre s'enfuit dans les airs. Il laissa s'échapper un cri menaçant lors de sa fuite, comme en promesse d'un retour tout aussi virulent.

Emma s'affaissa contre elle, comprimant Regina contre la porte de la coccinelle tout en respirant bruyamment et profondément, la bouche grande ouverte. Étrangement, et pourtant machinalement, elles se servaient l'une et l'autre de support, se maintenant debout mutuellement. Toutes deux se tenaient sur des jambes tremblantes ; toutes deux affaiblies par la fatigue physique couplée à un mélange puissant de peur et d'inquiétude.

Le regard de Regina dériva vers le ciel sombre et sans étoile. Un autre éclair menaçant apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes, illuminant une ombre volant au loin. Elle avait réussi à repousser la créature mais ne pouvait se résoudre à un quelconque soulagement tandis que le spectre disparaissait dans la nuit.

Il n'y avait pas de répit. Il n'y en aurait jamais. Une fois marquée, la victime était traquée le reste de sa brève existence. La cruauté de Rumplestiltskin n'avait vraiment d'égal que sa fourberie.

"V-vous avez réussi... il est p-parti..." Les mots d'Emma lancés le souffle court atteignirent ses oreilles, mais ne purent soulager le poids accablant ses épaules. Regina avait les intestins noués. Elle ne pouvait parler, encore moins réfléchir.

"R-Regina... ?" La blonde tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux verts fatigués brillant d'inquiétude.

"Il... il va revenir," murmura Regina, la voix grave.

La poigne angoissée de la blonde se resserra autour de sa main. Elle se sentit moins seule un instant, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour dissiper l'anxiété grandissante et le sentiment de désespoir tenaillant ses entrailles.

Emma déglutit, stabilisa sa respiration, et essuya le sang coulant de son nez d'un revers de main. "Combien de temps avons-nous ?"

"Pas assez." Répondit Regina en prenant une inspiration saccadée.

Il allait se régénérer en un rien de temps. Au mieux, elles avaient gagné quinze - peut-être vingt - minutes supplémentaires. Les spectres, morts-vivants et pratiquement invincibles, étaient des créatures résistantes. Ils revenaient toujours pour terminer le travail et dévorer leur proie. Et la proie en question, pour la seconde fois, n'était malheureusement personne d'autre qu'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est quoi notre plan ?"

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Regina. Que _pouvaient_-elles faire ?

"Rien."

"_Quoi_ ?"

Regina ignora l'expression incrédule sur le visage d'Emma, baissant le regard sur le trottoir.

"On ne fait rien," répéta-t-elle, s'affaissant encore plus contre la voiture en signe de défaite.

Elles avaient réussi à empêcher le spectre de lui voler son âme. C'était une petite victoire. _Et pourtant_... une seule pensée résonnait dans sa tête :

_Je vais mourir ce soir_.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en réchapper.

Le destin n'avait jamais été bienveillant envers elle. Pourquoi se montrerait-il clément à présent ?

Son côté méticuleux lui avait toujours permis d'avoir un plan d'urgence, mais cette fois Regina se trouvait complètement perdue. Elle avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, aucun moyen d'échapper à l'inévitable pour la deuxième fois en un an ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il était impossible d'être aussi chanceux. Et, si elle savait bien quelque chose sur elle-même, c'était sa capacité à attirer la malchance.

Elle pouvait retenter de lancer boule de feu sur boule de feu au retour du spectre, mais à quoi bon repousser l'inévitable ?

Ainsi, aussi tragique que ce soit, il n'y avait pas de solution.

Regina Mills allait bientôt perdre son âme.

Le chapeau de Jefferson était en lambeaux, Rumpelstiltskin avait disparu, et elle, la Reine Maléfique toute-puissante, n'avait pas le pouvoir d'envoyer le spectre aux oubliettes.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter son sort.

Elle s'était depuis longtemps préparée à sa propre mort, de toute façon.

On ne peut pas lancer une malédiction sur tout un pays et ne pas s'attendre à des représailles karmiques fatales, à moins d'être complètement dérangé.

Regina n'avait pas peur de mourir. Qu'était la mort, sinon un échappatoire à toute la douleur, la souffrance et les nombreuses injustices auxquelles elle avait dû faire face dans cette vie ? Non, elle n'en avait pas peur. Ce qui la pétrifiait, en revanche, était de laisser son fils derrière elle. Cette seule pensée la fit trembler et lui provoqua la chair de poule.

La voix paniquée d'Emma la sortit de ses pensées déprimantes.

"Comment ça, on ne fait _rien_ ?"

Regina sursauta quand la blonde exerça une nouvelle pression sur sa main. Ses doigts écrasés la faisaient souffrir, mais Regina n'exigea pas leur libération. D'une certaine manière, cela lui permettait de rester ancrée à ce monde. Elle pardonnait la brutalité du Shérif, car d'après le désespoir et l'impuissance affichés sur son visage, Emma ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

"Comment ça, on ne fait _rien_ ?" Persista Emma. Quand elle ne répondit pas, la blonde lui comprima encore plus la main. "Regina !"

"Il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous puissions l'arrêter," finit par répondre la brune, gardant un ton douloureusement monotone.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? C'est ce qu'on vient de faire !"

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous savez très bien qu'il sera très vite de retour."

"Et alors ? On trouvera autre chose pour s'en débarrasser," dit la blonde sur un ton sérieux, les sourcils froncés, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner et admettre la défaite.

Regina soupira face à la naïveté de l'autre femme. Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples.

"On trouvera une autre solution," acquiesça Emma en répétant la phrase plusieurs fois dans un murmure, comme pour tenter de se convaincre elle-même que tout finirait bien.

Sa détermination était à la fois risible et infiniment douce-amère.

"Il n'y a _pas_ d'autre moyen, Shérif," répliqua Regina avec un rire jaune incontrôlé. "Ouvrez les yeux. Contrairement à la dernière fois, nous n'avons absolument aucun moyen de bannir la créature dans un autre monde. Pas un foutu moyen. Pas de sort, pas de portail, rien. La seule chose à faire pour l'amener à quitter ce monde et garder tout le monde - et surtout _Henry_ \- en sécurité, est de le laisser venir et prendre ce pour quoi il est venu : _moi_."

Emma lâcha brusquement la main de la brune et virevolta pour lui faire face. Ses yeux verts avaient perdu leur voile fatigué et étaient à présent habités d'une totale frustration. Pendant une seconde, Regina cru que la blonde allait lui attraper les épaules et la secouer démesurément. Ou, peut-être, irait-elle jusqu'à l'étrangler. Le fait qu'Emma lui attrape les bras de façon ferme mais étonnamment douce, fut déstabilisant et étrangement plaisant.

"Bon sang, arrêtez de dire ça ! On _va _trouver un moyen. Vous m'entendez ? Il y a _toujours_ un autre moyen," vociféra Emma à travers des dents serrées.

Regina ne put empêcher un rire narquois. "Oh je vous en prie, ne nous leurrons pas. Il n'y a pas plus accablant dans ce monde que l'espoir aveugle, Mademoiselle Swan. Intégrer l'idée vous serait bénéfique. La seule fin possible à tout cela est ma mo-"

Emma ne lui laissa même pas la possibilité d'achever cette déclaration. "Ne vous avisez même pas de dire ça !" Grogna la blonde, la voix tremblante de colère et... _de peur ?_ Regina releva subitement la tête. Emma, quant à elle, poursuivit. "Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi défaitiste ? Réagissez, Regina ! Ça ne vous ressemble pas."

La Reine Maléfique lança un rire moqueur.

"Et pourquoi êtes-_vous _à ce point exceptionnellement optimiste ?" Contra Regina avec dérision. "Cela ne vous ressemble pas non plus, Mademoiselle Swan."

Emma releva le mention avec insolence. "J'ai toujours été optimiste, c'est juste que je le cache bien derrière du pessimisme."

Regina serra les mâchoires, loin d'être amusée.

Le silence se fit pendant un court instant. Les deux femmes se dévisageaient dans un rapport de force muet. Curieusement, ce fut Regina qui brisa le silence. "Vous êtes vraiment impossible à vivre," soupira-t-elle, permettant à la tension de se dissiper.

"On m'a déjà dit qu'il était encore plus impossible de vivre _sans moi_, alors si j'étais vous, je n'essaierais même pas," ironisa Emma, le sous-entendu "_donc ne mourrez pas_" n'échappant pas à la brune.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération. "Faut-il que vous soyez toujours aussi imbue de vous-même ?"

"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !" Railla Emma avec arrogance. "Et puis, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça va de paire avec le fait d'être la Sauveuse."

"En réalité, ça va de paire avec le fait d'être une _Charmant,_" corrigea Regina.

"Ça aussi, j'imagine," acquiesça Emma avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Dans un soupir fatigué, la blonde laissa ses mains retomber et Regina en ressentit presque immédiatement le manque, comme une coupure soudaine d'électricité plongeant tout dans le noir. Emma avait dû le ressentir également, à en juger par la façon dont elle releva la main hâtivement pour enrouler l'index de Regina autour du sien, serrant fermement.

"Juste au cas où le spectre revient," murmura rapidement Emma dont les joues rosirent.

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Regina, déglutissant ostensiblement.

Emma se pinça l'arrête du nez. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Regina ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... " Admit la brune sur un ton tout aussi bas.

"Un sort d'immobilisation ?"

Regina secoua la tête. "J'avais essayé ce sort avec les gobelins, rappelez-vous. Le sort ne fonctionne pas tout à fait de la même façon dans ce monde ; ça n'avait fonctionné qu'une minute ou deux."

Emma balança son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, se remémorant probablement comment l'un des gobelins s'était accroché à sa jambe et avait tenté de lui dévorer la cuisse quand le sort s'était soudainement estompé. Sans l'intervention de Regina, Emma aurait tiré sur le gobelin avec son arme de service et, par conséquent, se serait également tirée une balle dans le pied.

"Ok, pas de sort d'immobilisation, alors," dit Emma sans conviction. Après une brève pause, le Shérif se redressa tout à coup. "Hé, et si-" commença-t-elle, le visage éclairé d'espoir, "-vous lanciez un sort qui immuniserait nos corps contre les flammes et qu'ensuite vous nous enflammiez toutes les deux ?"

"Comme des torches humaines ?" Grimaça Regina.

"Oui."

"Je n'ai jamais essayé, Shérif, mais vous pouvez être mon premier cobaye."

Emma se renfrogna avant de marmonner un "Laissez tomber, alors," découragé.

D'autres idées fusèrent pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Malheureusement, pas une seule d'entre elles ne semblait plausible ou ne serait-ce que réalisable. Enfin, l'idée brillante bien que complètement débile d'Emma, _'coupons votre main marquée, débarrassons-nous en et espérons que le spectre n'y voit que du feu'_, fut la cerise sur la gâteau.

"Vous voulez _me_ couper la main ?" Le visage tordu d'horreur et d'incrédulité, Regina leva un sourcil. "Et pourquoi ne couperais-je pas la _vôtre_ ?"

"Si le spectre me marque aussi, alors faites-vous plaisir." Emma haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, comme si rien n'était plus simple. "Je peux vivre sans une main. Je ne peux pas vivre si je suis, euh, comment dire, _morte_."

"Je vous mets au défi d'être encore moins éloquente," dit Regina sur un ton las.

"Écoutez, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux perdre une partie de vous-même plutôt que, j'sais pas, perdre votre vous _en entier_, vous voyez ?"

"Moi qui pensais que vous ne pouviez pas tomber plus bas dans votre éloquence, il a fallu que vous ouvriez la bouche pour me prouver le contraire." Regina expira tristement.

"Regina, je suis sérieuse," souffla Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et moi donc," répliqua Regina.

Emma pinça ses lèvres amèrement. "Ok, compromis, et si à la place on _enlevait_ la peau marquée de votre main ?"

"..."

"Je prends ça pour un non, alors."

Un autre silence s'installa. Toutes deux fixaient le sol, plongées dans leurs pensées. À en juger par les plis sur son front, Emma mettait à rude épreuve le tout petit organe coincé dans ce crâne épais, réfléchissant à un moyen de résoudre leur énigme. Regina, quant à elle, était plus résignée que jamais. De son point de vue, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Regina ferma les yeux et expira profondément. "Mademoiselle Swan ?" Dit-elle, se forçant à paraître le moins affectée possible.

"Hm ?"

"Henry a rendez-vous chez le dentiste vendredi prochain."

"Quoi ?" Emma se tourna vers elle, la confusion marquée sur son visage.

"C'est à seize heures. Vous devez l'y amener. Je sais que vous avez tendance à négliger les horaires, Mademoiselle Swan, mais il est important que sa carie soit soignée ; elle le dérange depuis lundi. Il a une légère aversion pour les dentistes, alors attendez-vous à ce qu'il résiste. Promettez-lui de l'emmener au magasin de bandes-dessinées en sortant et il se tiendra bien."

"Reg-" commença Emma. Celle-ci ne lui donna pas la chance de lui couper la parole. Le temps pressait.

"Il adore dessiner. C'est un garçon très talentueux et il est plutôt doué à cela, mais il arrive de temps en temps qu'il soit déçu de lui-même. Encouragez-le. Apaisez-le avec des compliments. Ne lui permettez pas de jeter son crayon juste parce qu'il a l'impression que ses dessins ne sont pas assez bons. J'ai compilé tous ses croquis par mois et année ; alors s'il-vous-plait, essayez de ne pas jouer votre écervelée, et n'oubliez pas de placer ses dessins dans le classeur adéquat. Ils sont tous alignés dans la bibliothèque de mon bureau."

Emma ouvrit la bouche et leva un doigt dans l'intention de l'interrompre.

Évidemment, Regina ne le lui permit pas.

"Je garde un cahier de mes propres recettes dans le tiroir le plus à gauche près du placard que j'utilise pour entreposer toute la porcelaine de valeur. Tous les plats préférés d'Henry ont une marque bleue. Mademoiselle Swan, je sais que vos compétences culinaires sont tout simplement atroces, j'insiste donc pour que vous vous entraîniez avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Essayer de ne pas empoisonner mon fils."

"Regina, arrêt-" Tenta de nouveau Emma.

"J'ai également mis des fonds de côté pour ses études depuis qu'il est bébé. Toutes le-"

"Regina, _fermez-la !_ Fermez-la, bon sang !" S'exclama Emma avec frustration, réussissant finalement à l'interrompre.

Elle était écarlate jusqu'au cou, respirant bruyamment à travers les narines, ses yeux verts flamboyant. La brune, bien que souhaitant en dire plus, ferma tout de même la bouche. La voix d'Emma s'érailla quelque peu lorsqu'elle continua, "Arrê-... _Arrêtez_. Ne parlez pas comme si vous... _vous_... ne parlez pas comme ça. Ok ? Ne parlez pas. Ne dîtes rien."

Elle n'était pas connue pour accepter un ordre, mais Regina céda pour une fois. Quelque chose dans les yeux de la blonde vint retenir tous les arguments prêts à s'extirper de sa bouche.

"Je ne peux pas... je ne _rentrerai_ _pas_ à la maison pour dire à Henry que j'ai laissé un spectre tuer sa mère. Alors, peu importe à quel point vous vous êtes résignée à votre sort, vous ne mourrez pas ce soir," proclama Emma avec conviction, l'expression grave.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je-"

Emma leva une main, la faisant taire. "Je lui ai fait la promesse que je vous protègerai, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère, Regina. Donc je m'en tape si je dois m'arroser d'essence et me foutre le feu au cul ; si je dois me tenir entre vous et ce suceur d'âme, alors je le ferai."

Regina sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Cette femme était dérangée, c'était certain.

"Écoutez," reprit Emma, une détermination silencieuse dans les yeux. "La Fée Bleue pourrait savoir comment se déb-"

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir cette phrase. Au plus grand désarroi d'Emma, et à la plus grande surprise de Regina, un tonneau en plastique les prit par surprise et vint directement percuter la blonde, brisant le contact entre les deux femmes.

Le spectre était de retour. Et avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Regina laissa échapper un cri de surprise horrifié alors qu'Emma volait dans les airs comme une poupée de chiffon. Le Shérif s'écrasa violemment contre le mur de l'écurie, avant de glisser et se s'écrouler face contre terre avec un gémissement sonore, le souffle coupé par l'attaque.

Un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans les airs, et sans attendre l'apparition de la créature, Regina força ses jambes à courir vers Emma.

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas suffisamment rapide. Le spectre fondit en piquet et fut le premier à rejoindre l'autre femme. Le fait qu'il s'en prenne à Emma, et non Regina, signifiait probablement qu'il avait compris que le moyen le plus simple d'avoir ce qu'il voulait était de se débarrasser de la source de pouvoir magique de sa victime. Au moment où il leva l'un de ses bras osseux, Regina lâcha involontairement un cri d'effroi très singulier. Son sang-froid venait de s'envoler ; elle aurait été embarrassée si elle n'avait pas été aussi paniquée.

Comme au ralenti, elle vit les griffes acérées de la créature taillader profondément le dos d'Emma et découper sans effort la veste rouge hideuse de la jeune femme, laissant d'importantes entailles dans le cuir - ainsi que dans la peau de la blonde. Le Chevalier Blanc hurla de douleur et se tourna sur le côté, le sang coulant librement de ses plaies et couvrant la chaussée d'un rouge carmin.

Regina n'était pas du genre à tourner de l'œil. Arracher des cœurs et décimer un certain nombre d'âmes dans l'ancien monde l'avaient plutôt désensibilisée à la vue du sang et d'une telle violence. Malgré tout, en voyant Emma se vider de son sang devant elle, Regina sentit ses genoux osciller.

Le spectre leva son bras pour attaquer à nouveau, mais cette fois Regina réagit rapidement et riposta d'un mouvement de poignet. Elle grogna et s'agaça contre ses pouvoirs lorsqu'une horde de corbeaux surgit de sa main au lieu de la boule de feu prévue. Cependant, plutôt que de s'envoler au loin, les oiseaux magiques s'attaquèrent à la face encapuchonnée du suceur d'âmes. Regina n'avait peut-être pas réussi à blesser le spectre, mais la distraction lui permit de rejoindre la femme blessée. Emma, en parfaite imbécile têtue, était déjà à moitié sur ses pieds quand Regina l'atteignit.

"Je vais bien," déclara-t-elle avec un sourire asymétrique, bien que ses yeux - vitreux et confus - prouvaient totalement l'inverse. "Juste une égratignure. Ou _des égratignures_. Rien de grave. Cet abruti de spectre a besoin d"une bonne manucure par contre, ces ongles poisseux ont sacrément besoin d'être limés."

Le fait qu'Emma tentait fortement de minimiser la situation déclencha encore plus d'alarmes dans la tête de Regina. Si son récent accès de fièvre était d'une quelconque indication, la progéniture de Blanche-Neige avait la fâcheuse tendance d'utiliser humour et autres formes de distraction pour masquer la douleur ou la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Cela avait pour habitude de rendre folle Regina, mais à cet instant, même si elle ne se l'admettrait pas, cela l'inquiétait.

_S'inquiéter pour Emma Swan ?_ Voilà un sentiment étrange qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

Regina enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Emma - prenant soin de ne pas toucher les plaies béantes dans son dos - et s'empressa de les ramener toutes deux à l'emplacement de la Coccinelle.

"Je vais bien, vraiment," répétait Emma inutilement alors que Regina gardait le silence.

L'ancien Maire ne manqua pas de remarquer que la blonde essayait de cacher une grimace de douleur en prétendant regarder en arrière vers le spectre occupé. Les pauvres oiseaux se faisaient massacrer, mais leur action avait permis aux deux femmes d'obtenir un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

Regina incita Emma à s'asseoir sur le fût en plastique renversé qui l'avait heurtée quelques instants plus tôt. Le Shérif ne passa pas à côté de l'ironie de la situation et elles échangèrent un regard prudent tandis qu'Emma se posait sur l'objet avec un gémissement à peine dissimulé. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et serra les dents, luttant pour retenir une grimace. Tout en prenant une grande inspiration, elle tendit la main pour se saisir de celle de Regina, entrelaçant leurs doigts et s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces.

"Faîtes votre truc," l'encouragea-t-elle doucement, une couche de sueur perlant sur son front.

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes blessée," indiqua Regina. Comment pourrait-elle utiliser l'énergie de quelqu'un qui semblait déjà à moitié morte ?

"Je survivrai," dit Emma sur un ton faussement enjoué tout en affichant une expression brave malgré la douleur féroce qu'elle ressentait probablement. "Vous, par contre, pourriez _ne pas survivre_. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ; je suis une grande fille, je peux le supporter. Alors faîtes-nous une faveur à toutes les deux et faîtes déguerpir cet enfoiré avec une boule de feu dans la tête. Dès qu'il part se régénérer, nous filons au couvent pour demander l'aide des fées."

Regina voulu argumenter mais le spectre choisit cet instant pour enfin se débarrasser de ses bourreaux et voler tout droit dans leur direction. Malgré son hésitation, Regina puisa dans le pouvoir d'Emma pour alimenter sa propre magie.

Elle dû projeter quatre douzaines de boules de feu avant que la créature ne décide de fuir vers la forêt pour la seconde fois.

"Pour... un... enfoiré... venu... de... l'enfer... il... a... l'air... d'avoir... vachement... peur... du... feu..."

Regina tourna vivement la tête et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Emma. Comme brûlée par du charbon ardent, elle lâcha immédiatement sa main. Geste inutile étant donné qu'elle ne lui ponctionnait plus d'énergie ; mais Regina serra les poings et conserva les bras le long du corps.

Non seulement les entailles dans le dos d'Emma saignaient abondamment, mais un filet de sang coulait du nez et des oreilles de la blonde. Et pour couronner le tout, lorsque le Chevalier Blanc lui adressa un sourire ivre, les dents sanguinolentes qui attirèrent ses yeux marrons suffirent à lui donner la nausée. Emma fut prise d'une quinte de toux, et sans surprise, du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son menton.

Regina avait souvent plaisanté sur son envie d'ôter la vie à Emma Swan (et parfois à moitié sérieusement).

Ce soir-là, toutefois, elle était apparemment sur le point de_ réellement_ tuer l'horripilante femme. Malgré leur relation pleine de mépris, cette pensée ne lui convenait pas, étonnamment.

"Allons... y..." Peina à prononcer Emma, chaque mot devenant une épreuve. Elle inclina faiblement la tête vers la Coccinelle jaune qui se trouvait derrière elles. "Clés... contact... vous... conduisez... ok?"

Alors qu'elle semblait à peine vivante, Emma tenta stupidement de se lever sans assistance, prouvant une fois de plus que la Sauveuse avait une tendance à agir sans réfléchir. Sans surprise, ses genoux se dérobent et Emma s'écroula sur la chaussée comme un sac à patates.

"Je... vais... bien..." Bredouilla-t-elle, affichant un autre sourire cotonneux.

Regina se plaça derrière Emma et enroula ses bras autour de la femme blessée pour essayer de la relever. Ce seul acte fut une épreuve considérable ; le corps de la blonde était pratiquement inerte et Regina ne se sentait pas elle-même particulièrement stable. Malgré tout, elle réussit à remettre l'autre femme sur ses pieds et faire quelques pas en marche arrière. Maintenant Emma contre son corps, Regina tenta de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant contre la portière de la Coccinelle ; les positionnant de la même façon que lors de la première apparition du spectre. La seule différence significative étant le fluide qu'elle pouvait sentir au niveau de son torse. Le tissu fin de sa chemise s'imprégnait totalement du liquide carmin et chaud. L'odeur de fer l'enveloppa et Regina avait l'impression d'avoir le goût métallique du sang d'Emma dans la bouche.

Au loin, un autre hurlement à percer les tympans se fit entendre. Regina pâlit instantanément. Elle n'avait pas réussi à heurter le spectre directement comme la fois précédente, ce qui avait permis à la créature de reprendre ses esprits beaucoup plus rapidement. Le suceur d'âme serait là d'un moment à l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas le temps de s'échapper. Le couvent était à une bonne vingtaine de minutes de distance en voiture. Le spectre allait probablement les tuer au milieu de la route si elles tentaient de se déplacer en véhicule.

Devant elle, le corps d'Emma fut pris d'un violent tremblement. Une autre toux s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes ; du sang se répandit une fois de plus.

Regina serra les mâchoires et prit une décision.

Le spectre était après elle. Henry allait perdre une mère ce soir-là, c'en était certain.

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il perde les deux.

Avec toute la force qui lui restait, Regina maintint Emma debout avec un bras et ouvrit la portière avec l'autre, puis se baissa et attrapa le talkie-walkie fixé sur le tableau de bord. Elle parla directement dans la radio, intimant à sa voix de paraitre la plus calme et contrôlée possible. Il était vital que son message passe, fort et clair.

"Si quelqu'un m'entend, ici Regina. Je suis aux écuries avec Em_-Mademoiselle Swan_. Le Shérif a été attaqué par un spectre et a besoin de soins médicaux de toute urgence. Envoyez de l'aide immédiatement. Je répète, envoyez de l'aide immédiatement."

Sa mission accomplie, Regina lança la radio sans précaution dans la Coccinelle avec l'espoir que l'un des incompétents servant d'adjoint à Emma soit à proximité et entende son message. Son téléphone aurait été une meilleure option, mais il était dans son sac à main - qui se trouvait au sol à quelques mètres de là, hors de portée. Avant d'avoir l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution, à savoir jeter Emma dans la voiture et l'y enfermer, Regina fut soudainement poussée contre le véhicule par la femme blessée. Emma s'était retournée, et elles se tenaient à présent face à face.

"Quesqu'... vous... faites... ?" La questionna Emma, les yeux fatigués et la respiration légèrement difficile. Regina se demandait où la blonde avait trouvé la force de la plaquer contre la voiture. C'était comme si le générateur de secours du Shérif s'était mis en route lorsqu'elle avait sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

"Je vous sauve la vie," déclara Regina en conservant un ton calme, même si sa gorge se serrait. "Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir fait une promesse à notre fils."

"Mais... on... devrait... y'aller..."

"Non," Regina secoua la tête, "_Je_ devrais y aller."

Un froncement de sourcil apparut sur le visage ensanglanté d'Emma.

"Mademoiselle Swan, montez dans la voiture, attendez que l'aide arrive, sauvez votre peau," ordonna Regina en insufflant un maximum d'autorité dans sa voix. Ce qui n'était pas compliqué après des années en tant que Reine puis Maire. "Il est après moi. Je l'attirerai pour le tenir loin de vous."

La tête d'Emma, qui tanguait d'un côté puis de l'autre, se figea ; les yeux verts la fixèrent. Une myriade d'émotions passa sur le visage de la blonde ; un mélange de confusion, d'incrédulité et de défi.

"Non," répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Même en situation de mort imminente, Emma se montrait toujours aussi pénible. "Sortez... vous... ça... de... l'esprit..." Continua-t-elle avec une respiration saccadée, "je... ne... vous... laisse... pas... seule..." Elle avala difficilement. "Pas... mourir..."

Un nouveau hurlement retentit dans la nuit.

La panique envahit Regina. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le spectre allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Si elle avait pu forcer le Shérif à entrer dans le véhicule, Regina l'aurait fait en un rien de temps. Malheureusement, même en étant épuisée et mutilée, Emma plantait ses talons dans le goudron, refusant de céder. Vraiment, l'entêtement de cette femme n'avait pas de limite.

"Arrêtez d'être aussi bornée, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous savez que c'est la meilleure solution. Montez dans la voiture !" Gronda Regina en commençant à perdre patience.

Elle tenta de tracter et pousser Emma sur le siège conducteur, mais la blonde maintenait ses appuis et entourait Regina de ses bras avec une telle force qu'elle ne pouvait bouger.

"Lâchez-moi !" Grogna la brune en se tortillant pour finalement se dégager de l'étreinte. Si Emma n'avait pas été blessée, Regina n'aurait sûrement pas réussi. "Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez vous asseoir dans cette poubelle immonde que vous appelez voiture, ou je vous assure que je vous y jetterai par la peau du cou."

"Non... vous... n'y... arriverez... pas..." La défia-t-elle. Elle leva une main tremblante et palpa légèrement le bras de Regina. "Trop... maigre..."

"Montez dans cette fichue voiture !" Dit Regina d'un ton sec.

"Peux pas."

"Si, vous _pouvez_ !"

Emma secoua la tête. "Chevalier... Blanc..."

Si elle n'était pas déjà en pleine souffrance, Regina aurait giflée l'insupportable femme pour lui faire entendre raison. "Allez-vous arrêter avec ces inepties de Chevalier Blanc ! Vous n'avez pas à sauver tout le monde, encore moins une Reine Maléfique. Ce n'est pas l'ancien monde ; dans ce monde, la chevalerie est morte !"

"La... chevalerie... n'est... pas... morte."

"Non, mais _vous_ le serez si vous ne m'écoutez pas," gronda Regina, mais l'autre femme demeura imperturbable, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter son irritation.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre au loin. La frustration de Regina atteignit son paroxysme. Il fallait qu'elle tente une approche différente, peut-être plus douce.

Après une longue inspiration, Regina planta son regard dans les yeux verts voilés et sur un ton implorant, murmura doucement : "Mademoiselle Swan, l'une de nous doit prendre soin d'Henry. Et, aussi difficile que cela puisse être, je dois admettre que ce ne sera pas moi. Je porte la marque ; pas vous. Alors, arrêtez de vous débattre et laissez-_moi_ _vous_ sauver."

Emma, toujours aussi exaspérante, lui lança le regard le plus chargé de défi que Regina ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer et répondit d'un simple, "Non."

Cette fois, Regina fut sérieusement tentée d'assommer la blonde pour la mettre à l'abri dans la voiture. Son obstination prouvait qu'il n'existait pas plus idiot qu'un Charmant.

Cela dit, pas plus courageux non plus.

Emma insistait pour rester avec elle. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles : les disputes, le quasi-empoisonnement, la malédiction, la Sauveuse choisissait réellement de rester avec la personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Le Chevalier Blanc, son ennemie présumée, restait auprès d'elle quand tout son entourage l'avaient soit abandonnée soit déçue quand elle en avait eu besoin.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être toujours, Regina Mills n'était pas seule.

Et, bien qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que de pousser la blonde bornée en lui criant dessus, Regina se contenta de retenir un sanglot. Elle allait mourir ce soir, et Emma Swan, la vaillante crétine, souhaitait mourir avec elle.

"Vous êtes une imbécile," chuchota-t-elle à la blonde en empoignant sa veste en piteux état.

"C'est... sensé... être... nouveau ?" Répliqua Emma avec un sourire asymétrique, les lèvres brillant de sang. Elle pointa un pouce tremblant vers elle-même. "Princesse... Charmante."

Et à ce moment-là, le spectre attaqua.

* * *

Elle volait à nouveau.

S'élever dans les airs tel un oiseau était un sentiment magnifique.

L'atterrissage, par contre, n'avait rien à envier.

"Ouf..." Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche d'Emma, bien qu'elle aurait préféré s'exprimer dans un langage fleuri à en faire rougir l'une des nonnes féeriques. Au lieu de heurter un autre mur et de s'effondrer sur la chaussée comme la première fois, le corps d'Emma s'écrasa sans cérémonie sur le toit d'un van à chevaux vide. Elle laissa un creux assez remarquable dans le métal.

Plutôt que d'utiliser un autre tonneau en plastique pour l'envoyer dans les airs, le spectre l'avait arrachée des bras de Regina et l'avait lancée au loin sans effort comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

"Oh... mon... Dieu..." Grommela-t-elle de douleur tout en prenant une large inspiration. Emma se toucha l'estomac et tressaillit devant la sensibilité ressentie. Elle avait probablement une côte cassée ou deux. Mince, peut-être trois. Au moins, elle n'était pas tombée sur le dos. Ses profondes griffures auraient assurément recommencé à saigner à profusion si cela avait été le cas (sérieusement, quelqu'un devrait donner une lime à ce spectre). Sa poitrine était cependant très endolorie.

Malheureusement, Emma n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Au moment où elle leva sa tête lourde et vit le spectre fondre sur Regina, la blonde décida de prendre sur elle et de retourner dans le cœur de l'action.

Ne fonctionnant à rien d'autre que la ténacité pure Swan (certain(e)s parleraient d'obstination), elle roula sans grâce pour s'extirper du toit et atterrit sur le bitume avec un dynamisme lamentable, ses mains et genoux amortissant la chute. Emma émit une respiration sifflante. Elle venait probablement de se luxer un poignet et de s'écorcher les deux genoux. Et, bon sang, cela faisait quatre côtes cassées à présent.

Cet abruti de spectre ne l'avait pas ratée. Il était peut-être temps de lui rendre la pareille. Mais comment s'y prendre alors qu'elle avait les jambes en coton et voyait des étoiles dans toutes les directions restait un mystère. Ce n'était pas un problème, cependant ; elle était le Chevalier Blanc. Elle trouverait un moyen. Il le fallait. Regina avait déjà abandonné, et Emma ne pouvait se résigner à en faire de même. Henry serait dévasté si la brune mourrait. Et, bien qu'Emma avait du mal à l'admettre, elle aussi. Que ferait-elle sans sa plus grande source d'agacement, de frustration et d'amusement ? La vie ne serait tout simplement pas la même sans une Regina Mills la contrariant chaque jour, chaque minute.

S'étant débarrassé d'Emma, le spectre ne perdit pas de temps pour tenter d'ajouter l'âme de la Reine Maléfique à sa collection.

Près de la Coccinelle, Regina ondulait sur ses pieds ; l'âme aspirée hors de son corps par la saleté de créature.

Voir l'une des personnes avec la plus forte personnalité qu'elle ait jamais croisée se soumettre et admettre sa défaite était déstabilisant. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Regina, et Emma était particulièrement déterminée à la sortir de sa résignation et à la forcer à se défendre. L'assurance tranquille et majestueuse de Regina avait toujours rassuré Emma, même dans les situations les plus désespérées ; et à présent, en son absence, elle se sentait perdue et désarmée.

Mais malgré la morosité de la situation, Emma ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Regina était littéralement en train de mourir ; quel genre de Sauveuse serait-elle si elle ne faisait rien ?

Malheureusement, malgré toute la détermination dont elle faisait preuve, son corps usé manquait tout simplement de force pour coopérer et la suivre dans ses plans. Ses jambes chancelèrent une fois... deux fois... jusqu'à lâcher complètement, et Emma se retrouva de nouveau face contre terre. Elle n'était pas certaine des limites que pouvait atteindre son corps, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle continue à avancer. Courir - même _marcher_ \- n'était plus une option ; ainsi, sans autre choix, Emma rassembla ses forces faiblissantes dans ses bras et se mit à ramper.

Les graviers lui entaillaient les mains, mais Emma persévérait. Qu'étaient de petites coupures comparées aux atroces entailles qui s'étalaient le long de son dos ?

Néanmoins... elle se retrouva à retenir un sanglot à chaque centimètre qui la rapprochait de Regina et du spectre. Ses yeux se brouillaient de chaudes larmes, et une ou deux s'échappèrent pour couler sur ses joues et se mélanger à la crasse et aux sang recouvrant son visage. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de douleur, non. Emma ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante de toute sa vie ; et après avoir été rejetée de différentes maisons d'accueil pendant des années, et même avoir vécu une grossesse en prison, ce n'était pas peu dire. Regina allait bientôt mourir ; et voilà qu'elle, la _Sauveuse_, rampait tel un ver de terre insignifiant en sa direction. Elle était incapable d'arrêter le spectre. La brune serait probablement morte avant qu'Emma n'arrive à son niveau.

Emma chuchota un cri lorsque Regina tomba à genoux. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le spectre n'aspire totalement l'âme de Regina.

La lèvre inférieure d'Emma trembla de façon incontrôlée. Elle avait échoué, et ne serait jamais capable de se le pardonner. Son corps fragile avait fini par la trahir, et cela avait entrainé la mort de Regina.

Elle était un chevalier raté.

Et n'était pas une sauveuse.

Comment pourrait-elle à nouveau regarder Henry dans les yeux ?

* * *

"Hé, suceur de mes deux ! Je peux m'incruster ?"

La voix venant de nulle part résonna à travers le parking.

Emma Swan n'était en aucun cas profondément croyante.

Elle n'était ni athée, ni agnostique, mais vous ne la verrez pas non plus prier le soir.

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment au paradis ni en une intervention divine, mais lorsqu'elle vit une moto surgir de nulle part et pratiquement faucher le spectre, Emma se dit qu'elle allait peut-être commencer à croire aux anges.

L'impact projeta la créature à l'autre bout du parking. Le processus d'aspiration étant interrompu, Regina perdit conscience et s'effondra face contre terre. Depuis sa position, Emma ne pouvait dire si la femme était encore en vie. Mettant plus d'urgence dans ses mouvements, le Shérif traîna son corps épuisé avec ses bras et rampa en direction de la brune aussi vite que ses membres fatigués le lui permettaient. Sans surprise, et malgré ses efforts accrus, elle continuait à avancer à la vitesse d'un escargot. Emma ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais elle finit par atteindre la femme inconsciente ; allongée suffisamment près pour tendre le bras et attraper la main sans vie de Regina. Elle la serra et relâcha un petit souffle saccadé, réconfortée par la chaleur irradiant de la peau de Regina. La chaleur était une bonne nouvelle. Chaleur était synonyme de vie. Emma pouvait respirer un peu mieux, à présent.

"Regina..." Appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque en tirant sur la main de la brune.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse ; mais à son grand soulagement, Emma sentit le doigt de Regina tressaillir. Cela lui suffit pour le moment.

Un hurlement furieux attira son attention de l'autre côté du parking, et Emma resta momentanément figée en voyant la tournure particulière que prenaient les évènements devant ses yeux à moitié fermés. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, mais elle lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Le conducteur téméraire de la moto se tenait devant le grand méchant spectre ; portant un masque de hockey et brandissant une épée impressionnante. Les sourcils d'Emma vinrent côtoyer la naissance de ses cheveux en un instant. Son cerveau était relativement secoué par les différents vols planés, collisions et saignements auxquels elle avait été sujette, mais elle commençait malgré tout à faire le lien.

_Moto... sweat-shirt... veste en cuir... pantalon baggy... masque de hockey... épée_...

Ajoutez tout cela et vous obtenez :

_Argos._

Son harceleur venait à leur rescousse. Emma ne savait pas s'il fallait être perplexe ou touchée par ce geste fou. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses doutes sur le fait que le voleur soit perturbé et plus que cinglé furent effacés en voyant l'homme masqué sur le point d'essayer de tuer une créature mort-vivante à l'aide d'une pauvre épée.

L'homme était clairement dérangé.

Le spectre devait en penser tout autant, car avec un total manque de respect pour les capacités de l'homme masqué, le suceur d'âme se jeta sur lui pour tenter de lui arracher la tête avec ses griffes. L'homme ne se laissa pas avoir. Avec la même désinvolture que s'il se sortait du lit, Argos se laissa tomber au sol et roula rapidement et agilement sur le côté, évitant l'attaque en toute sérénité. Les deux combattants continuèrent leur étrange chorégraphie mêlant coups de griffes et roulades pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques pas d'Emma, allongée près de Regina.

Le spectre, au beau milieu des trois, faisait face à Argos en tournant le dos aux deux femmes pratiquement infirmes. Se sentant probablement acculée, la créature ressortit ses tours de passe-passe et utilisa ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour envoyer quelques bottes de foin dans leur direction. Argos évita facilement les projectiles. Regina fut épargnée par l'attaque. Emma, sans grande surprise, n'eut pas cette chance.

"Bordel de... merde..." Cria-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Une botte de foin avait atterri directement dans son dos, pesant sur ses blessures, les tiges venant irriter les lacérations de sa peau. À présent, des points noirs s'ajoutaient à la multitude d'étoiles encombrant la vue d'Emma. _Génial_.

Le spectre lança un énième hurlement à glacer le sang et, même si ses yeux tentaient de rouler jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, Emma réussit à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour être témoin de l'un des moments, si ce n'est _le moment_ le plus surréaliste de sa vie.

Le suceur d'âme, comme les fois précédentes, se jeta sans précaution vers l'homme masqué, ses doigts osseux prêts à lacérer. Au lieu de rouler sur le côté, Argos roula cette fois vers l'avant, tout droit vers le spectre. Emma tressaillit. _Idiot._ Son harceleur était condamné.

Évidemment, Emma sauta comme d'habitude sur les mauvaises conclusions.

Une fois à genoux, le voleur de sous-vêtements attaqua. En un mouvement fluide, Argos lança son épée sur la créature au moment exact où le spectre levait son bras pour frapper.

Emma sentit quelque chose filer à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête, et l'espace d'un instant, pensa que le salopard avait essayé de terminer le travail du spectre en la tuant lui-même. La lame se planta dans la botte de foin restée sur son dos, l'impact envoyant de violentes vibrations jusque dans son corps.

D'abord contrariée, Emma entendit le cri effrayant venir de juste devant elle, et toute once d'irritation s'évanouit. Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, Emma leva la tête pour regarder le spectre.

Ou ce qu'il en restait.

L'épée de l'homme masqué était passée au travers du fantôme, mais au lieu de n'infliger aucun dégât à la créature, l'épée au pommeau doré avait réussi l'impossible. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, mais Emma cru réellement voir le spectre se désintégrer en une fumée noire - un gros nuage épais qui fut ensuite aspiré par la lame plantée au-dessus de sa tête.

C'était comme si l'épée absorbait l'essence du spectre, de la même façon que le portail créé par le chapeau de Jefferson ; sauf que cette fois, la créature se désintégra complètement.

C'était... _singulier_.

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse réfléchir à l'étrangeté de la situation, une sensation tenace de picotement se répandit dans tout son corps, et en quelques secondes, elle se sentit toute engourdie.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut l'homme masqué s'agenouiller devant Regina, une main gantée attrapant le poignet de la brune, cherchant probablement un pouls. Emma voulut vociférer à ce pervers kleptomane de dégager, mais toutes ses forces quittèrent son corps.

"Malgré ce que tu peux croire, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait aujourd'hui," pensa-t-elle entendre, mais ce pouvait être le fruit de son imagination.

Ses yeux se retournèrent et elle sombra dans l'obscurité avant même de s'en apercevoir. Regina... Argos... l'écurie... tout disparut.

Emma se réfugia en elle-même.

Elle pouvait enfin se reposer.

* * *

Le bip régulier provenant de la machine était une musique agréable à entendre.

Elle se retrouva même à fredonner en rythme tout en étant assise sur la chaise des visiteurs près du lit, lisant un livre de poche trouvé au magasin de cadeaux du rez-de-chaussée. Certaines personnes avaient du mal à supporter ce son, allant jusqu'à devenir nerveux (comme son mari par exemple), mais pour Blanche-Neige, les bip constants étaient un baume apaisant pour son âme de mère. C'était la preuve qu'Emma était toujours avec eux. Un indicateur merveilleux permettant de savoir que leur fille était toujours en vie.

Ainsi, ce que Leroy avait grincheusement appelé un "maudis vacarme" ne pourrait jamais l'irriter.

Blanche ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa progéniture avait failli être tuée durant ces deux derniers mois. La quantité sidérante d'expériences proches de la mort qu'avait vécue Emma était tout simplement absurde. C'en était arrivé au point où Blanche avait presque menacé d'utiliser sa position de Maire pour obliger sa fille à renoncer au travail de Shérif, juste pour s'assurer qu'Emma arrêterait de mettre sa vie en danger à chaque opportunité. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à vivre avec la menace de perdre son enfant à intervalle régulier. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à sa fille d'insister pour conserver son travail à haut risque. Blanche avait donné naissance au Chevalier Blanc, après tout. Et honnêtement, l'entêtement de la blonde devenait légendaire. Il équivalait, voire surpassait sa propre obstination. Telle mère, telle fille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne ferait pas de mal si leur progéniture au cœur de lion faisait attention à sa propre sécurité de temps en temps. Blanche ne savait pas combien de ruées frénétiques vers l'hôpital son cœur pouvait supporter. Un incident de plus et elle pourrait défaillir et en mourir.

"Je suis fière de toi, je le serai toujours, mais, parfois, je me surprends à souhaiter que tu ne sois ni le Chevalier Blanc ni la Sauveuse," murmura Blanche avec lassitude tout en tournant la page de son roman.

"Et moi donc."

Snow leva subitement la tête et posa son livre sur ses genoux. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes contenues. Elle se redressa et saisit l'index d'Emma en prenant soin de ne pas déplacer l'intraveineuse ni de toucher les multiples coupures sur la main de sa fille.

"Coucou," chuchota-t-elle tout en serrant le doigt affectueusement. "Bon retour parmi nous."

Emma passa la langue sur ses lèvres et lui retourna un sourire endormi. "Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Blanche se saisit immédiatement du verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit et plaça la paille près des lèvres de sa fille. Elle la laissa prendre une longue gorgée avant de répondre à sa question.

"Trois jours."

"Tant que ça ?"

Blanche acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement.

"Henry ?"

"À l'école. Il viendra après avec ton père."

"D'accord." Emma sourit doucement. Une grimace de douleur vint troubler son beau visage. "Dans quel état j'étais, cette fois ?"

Les entrailles de Blanche se serrèrent lorsqu'elle fit le point sur les blessures de sa fille. Se dire que cela aurait pu être pire n'aidait pas.

"Deux côtes cassées, un poignet fracturé, de profondes lacérations dans ton dos, une perte considérable de sang, et un assortiment d'égratignures et de bleus de plus ou moins grande taille sur tout le corps."

"Sacrée collection de blessures de guerre, hein ?" Dit Emma avec un sourire en coin qui attirait l'attention sur la coupure de sa lèvre inférieure. "Quelques-unes de plus et j'aurai accumulé autant de blessures de guerre que David. Beaucoup trouvent les cicatrices sexy, non ?"

Blanche fut incapable de retourner le sourire de sa fille. "Emma," lui reprocha-t-elle sombrement. "Tu as failli mourir."

La blonde eut la présence d'esprit de paraitre honteuse devant la réaction de sa mère. "Trop tôt ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Un seul sourcil levé suffit à répondre à sa question.

"Désolée," murmura-t-elle.

Blanche se pencha et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Emma. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Comme si j'étais passée sous un poids lourd qui aurait fait marche arrière deux ou trois fois puis sous un rouleau-compresseur. J'ai la pêche, quoi." Ironisa Emma en haussant les épaules.

Blanche lutta contre l'envie irrésistible de lever les yeux au ciel. Emma était aussi terrible que Charmant lorsqu'il était blessé. Elle choisit plutôt de la réprimander : "Regina m'a dit que tu t'étais montrée vraiment imprudente."

Emma se redressa brusquement, comme si elle venait tout à coup de se souvenir d'une chose importante ; l'inquiétude flamboyait dans ses yeux verts. "Regina va bien ?"

"Elle va bien," la rassura-t-elle rapidement. Blanche nota la façon dont les épaules d'Emma retombèrent de soulagement, mais elle tut rapidement sa curiosité grandissante. Il y avait encore un point à aborder. "Imprudente. _Encore une fois, _Emma ?" Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil réprobateur.

"Le spectre était sur le point de la tuer." Se justifia sa fille en évitant son regard.

"C'est la seconde fois que tu risques ta vie pour sauver Regina d'un suceur d'âme. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas en faire une habitude..."

"Chevalier Blanc. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est un peu comme le réflexe du genou quand il reçoit un coup," marmonna Emma, ses yeux refusant toujours de rencontrer les siens.

"_Le réflexe du genou ?_" Répéta une Blanche incrédule, les sourcils levés au plus haut. "Emma Swan, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que mettre ta vie en jeu - et cela constamment - dans le but de sauver ton bourreau, provient d'un réflexe involontaire ?"

"Je suis peut-être un peu masochiste," répondit la blonde en haussant faiblement les épaules.

"Une masochiste _honorable_ ; la pire catégorie," soupira Blanche, posant sa main sur son front. Sa fille allait finir par la tuer, c'était sûr. "Emma, tu m'avais promis que tu arrêterais de te mettre en danger. Tu étais déjà blessée ; elle t'a dit de te sauver."

"Ouais, mais au prix de sa propre vie," répliqua Emma en fronçant les sourcils, son regard perçant se levant finalement vers elle. "Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. _Tu aurais pu, toi _?"

Blanche ferma la bouche et détourna le regard à son tour. Son histoire avec Regina était longue et compliquée ; une relation entachée de trahison, de peine de cœur et de souffrance. Et pourtant, bien que la Reine Maléfique lui ait fait subir toutes ces horreurs par soif de vengeance, Blanche était prête à admettre qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas agi différemment. Ainsi, malgré le regard interrogateur de sa fille, la brune opta pour le silence.

"Qui nous a trouvées ?" S'enquit Emma au bout d'un moment afin de changer de sujet.

Blanche lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Voilà une question à laquelle elle pouvait répondre. "Leroy. Il a entendu le message de Regina."

"Et le spectre ?"

"Parti."

Emma acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur son doigt - celui que Blanche tenait fermement - avant de poser une autre série de questions. "Est-ce qu'il y a eut une brèche ? Vous avez trouvé d'où venait cet enfoiré ? Ou qui l'a invoqué ?"

"Il n'y a pas eu de brèche," indiqua sa mère. "Le spectre ne venait pas d'une brèche, et même si son arrivée en a effectivement _déclenché_ une près du Pont des Trolls, les fées l'ont refermée de suite."

"Alors d'où venait-il ?"

"Nous avons déterminé l'endroit exact d'où il a surgit, mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé _qui_ était responsable de sa venue. L'enquête est toujours en cours," admit Blanche.

La mairie, tout comme le service du Shérif, s'étaient penchés sur le problème pendant l'inconscience d'Emma. Ils avaient découvert quelques indices et obtenu quelques réponses, mais ceux-ci n'avaient fait que mener à d'autres questions.

"Au départ, nous suspections Rumplestiltskin d'être revenu en ville, mais Belle a réfuté l'hypothèse catégoriquement. Puis hier, l'annonce de Bleue a eu l'effet d'une bombe : elle dit être certaine que l'arrivée du spectre à Storybrooke a été provoquée par de la magie blanche."

"Sérieusement ?" Les sourcils d'Emma se haussèrent de surprise.

"Oui. Donc, de toute évidence, ça exclut Gold," dit Blanche d'une voix grave. "Et ce n'est pas fini."

"Évidemment," marmonna Emma en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage.

"Ça se complique, même. D'après Regina, c'est la même magie que celle pratiquée à la clairière derrière sa maison-"

"-le jour du cambriolage," finit Emma. Blanche hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que Leroy a vu Argos aux écuries ?" S'enquit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Blanche pencha la tête. Le nom lui était vaguement familier. Elle pensait avoir entendu Ruby et Leroy en parler la veille, mais n'en était pas certaine. "Argos ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas parlé de lui ?"

Blanche lui lança un regard perplexe. "Je ne crois pas," murmura-t-elle pensivement.

"Par curiosité, as-tu déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un nommé Argos dans la Forêt Enchantée ?"

"Non." Blanche secoua la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de concentration, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Elle ne trouva rien. "Cependant," commença-t-elle, "l'un de mes romans préférés mentionne un Argos."

"Vraiment ?" Emma se redressa, toute excitée. Blanche ne fut pas surprise de la voir retourner s'écraser contre le lit une fraction de seconde plus tard tout en se tenant le ventre et inspirant vivement.

"Tes côtes", rappela Blanche.

"Sans déc'," grommela Emma, retenant un gémissement. "Putain, ça fait mal..."

"Pas de gros mots," réprima Blanche.

"Oh, je t'en prie, tu as entendu pire quand on vivait ensemble."

"Oui. Et même à cette époque, j'avais envie de te laver la bouche au savon," répliqua Blanche en levant un sourcil. Elle lança un regard désapprobateur à la blonde. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi grossier."

"Leroy," toussa Emma.

"Je n'ai rencontré qu'_une_ seule autre personne aussi grossière," corrigea-t-elle dans un soupir.

Emma haussa les épaules. "Maudire* peut être amusant."

_/ndlt : 'Curse' en anglais, qui veut dire à la fois maudire et dire des gros mots /_

"Pas pour moi, j'ai vécu une vie entière de malédictions," marmonna Blanche froidement.

"C'est vrai," dit Emma avec un petit sourire compatissant. "Donc," reprit-elle, "Argos ? Tu as lu quelque chose sur lui ?"

"Oui," acquiesça la brune. "Dans ce monde, d'ailleurs."

"Ah oui ?"

"Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'Argos est considéré comme l'un des chiens les plus connus dans la littérature ancienne."

"Un chien ?" Emma fronça le nez.

"L'Odyssée ? Tu l'as lue ?"

Emma cligna des yeux.

"Non ? Mais tu as sûrement entendu parler d'Homère ?"

Paraissant totalement perdue, sa fille se gratta la joue honteusement en rougissant. "Navrée de décevoir la professeure de littérature en toi, MM, mais le seul Homer que je connais est un gars chauve avec une addiction maladive pour la bière et les donuts. Je ne pense pas que ce gars soit capable de lire un livre, encore moins d'en écrire un."

Blanche soupira et sourit tendrement à sa fille. "Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de regarder tous ces dessins animés, tu es trop vieille pour ça, Em'."

"Hé, je ne regarde que ceux pour adultes. Ils sont parfaitement vulgaires et scandaleux, faits sur mesure pour un public mature comme moi, merci bien." Emma afficha une moue quelque peu enfantine.

Même lorsqu'elles n'étaient que colocataires, Emma avait toujours été sur la défensive concernant ses goûts discutables en matière de programmes télé. Cette fois, Blanche ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Je dis simplement que cela ne te ferait pas de mal d'ouvrir un livre de temps en temps."

"Un _livre_ ?" Le visage d'Emma rappelait celui d'un enfant que l'on venait d'obliger à manger un bol entier de légumes. "Comme quoi, un de ces romans Harlequin torrides que tu caches sous le matelas du canapé ?"

Une teinte rouge se répandit sur les joues de Blanche, et elle sentit son visage se réchauffer instantanément. Dire qu'elle était mortifiée était un euphémisme. "C-comment...?"

"Je cherchais des draps de rechange," expliqua Emma. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres. "J'ai trouvé un tas de bouquins érotiques à la place."

"Tu n'étais pas censée les voir !" Lâcha Blanche, les oreilles écarlates.

"Crois-moi, je donnerais tout pour oublier," lui fit remarquer Emma avec une petite grimace. "Celui avec le berger et la laitière était particulièrement perturbant."

"Tu l'as lu ?!" La mâchoire de Blanche tomba d'horreur.

Emma haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. "J'ai juste lu les passages érotiques. Je n'avais pas idée que traire les pis d'une vache pouvait servir de préliminaires ; comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours."

Blanche se passa une main sur le visage, souhaitant disparaitre de honte. Lire des romans libidineux était l'un de ses plus grands pêchés mignons. Ils lui avaient permis de combler l'ennui et la solitude lors de ses vingt-huit années de célibat. Pendant des décennies, elle avait vécu une vie sexuelle épanouie à travers des héroïnes de fiction ; quelle tristesse.

"Ça me surprend que tu aimes ça," lança Emma malicieusement, sans complexe. "Mais bon, j'imagine qu'il en faut pour tous les goûts. Ce qui me fait penser, 'Le Pirate Séducteur et sa Jambe de Bois' ? Sérieusement, Mary-Margaret ?"

Blanche leva une main pour faire taire la blonde. "Ok, stop. Je suis ta _mère_, on ne devrait pas parler de ça."

"Et moi je suis ta _fille_, et c'est un peu mon job de tomber sur les cachettes de livres porno de mes parents," riposta Emma avec un sourire taquin.

"Ces romans ne sont pas du porno," soutint Blanche.

"La littérature pornographique _reste_ du porno," répliqua Emma. "MM, le berger s'astiquait en regardant la laitière traire les mamelons de la vache. Ton argument n'est pas valable."

La femme aux cheveux courts ne trouva aucune parade. "Normalement, ce sont les parents qui embarrassent leurs enfants, pas l'inverse," se plaignit-elle.

"Crois-moi, tu trouveras un tas de choses embarrassantes sur moi aussi," répondit Emma.

Souhaitant que son visage perde la teinte rouge écarlate qu'il revêtait depuis plusieurs minutes inconfortables, Blanche décida de ramener la conversation vers un sujet moins humiliant.

"Argos," rappela-t-elle en lançant un regard sévère à sa fille. Emma accepta le changement de sujet avec indulgence.

"Ah oui, tu disais ?"

"Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire de la Guerre de Troie* ?" Questionna Blanche.

_/ndlt : 'Trojan war' en anglais /_

"Troie ?" Emma pencha la tête sur le côté. "La marque de préservatifs ?"

"Non." Blanche se pinça l'arrête du nez. "Est-ce que tu as vu le film Troie* ?" Tenta-t-elle à nouveau, changeant de tactique.

_/ ndlt : 'Troy' en anglais /_

Ayant les gênes de Charmant, Blanche se douta que le meilleur moyen d'expliquer les choses à sa fille était de lui donner la version 'Pour les Nuls'. Rester simple. Emma était comme son père à ce niveau (c'était mignon, mais parfois cela la frustrait au plus haut point).

"Le film avec Brad Pitt ? Ouais."

"Bien. Tu te souviens du cheval en bois que les Grecs ont utilisé pour forcer les murs de Troie ?"

Emma acquiesça.

"Et bien, celui qui était à l'origine de la ruse s'appelait Ulysse, le roi d'une île nommée Ithaque."

"Ok..." Emma assimila l'information avec un léger froncement de sourcils. "Et quel est le lien avec Argos ?"

"Argos est son chien."

"Ah."

"Bref, Ulysse mit dix longues années pour rentrer de la guerre. La plupart des gens le croyaient mort, mais son fidèle animal de compagnie attendit quand même son retour. Quand il revint enfin à Ithaque, Ulysse se déguisa en mendiant pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. Personne ne le reconnut à part son vieux chien chétif, Argos. Au moment où il vit enfin son maître, Argos émit un dernier gémissement et mourut."

"Le chien est mort ?"

"Oui."

Emma plissa le nez de dégoût. "C'est morbide."

"C'est triste, je sais," admit Blanche. "Mais l'histoire d'Argos est aussi un symbole absolu de loyauté et d'amour. Le chien a attendu une décennie que son maître rentre, et quand il a vu qu'Ulysse était en sécurité chez lui, Argos s'est finalement autorisé à mourir en paix."

L'expression d'Emma montrait qu'elle n'était clairement pas impressionnée. "Génial," dit-elle sur un ton monotone, comme si Blanche venait de faire un monologue sur la météo. "Bizarrement, le Argos de Storybrooke est aussi un chien, mais pas du genre loyal à quatre pattes."

"Qui est-ce ?" L'interrogea Blanche.

"Le voleur de sous-vêtements, ce qui fait de lui un chien en rut," ironisa Emma. "Il aime se balader en ville avec un masque de hockey, mais plus important, c'est le pervers qui, disons, me _harcèle_," confia-t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

"Te harcèle ?"

"Je ne plaisantais pas quand je te disais que j'ai tendance à attirer les mauvaises personnes. Mes phéromones ne doivent pas fonctionner correctement," murmura Emma faiblement en faisant la moue.

"Tes phéromones n'ont pas de problème." Blanche tapota le bras d'Emma pour la rassurer, tout en étant perdue dans ses pensées, le regard lointain.

Sa fille était harcelée. Le premier prétendant d'Emma depuis son emménagement à Storybrooke était un voleur de sous-vêtements pervers avec un nom de chien. Charmant n'allait pas accueillir la nouvelle avec joie ; elle-même ne savait pas quoi en faire. Blanche se sentait déjà passer en mode maman ours.

Emma se racla la gorge, attirant de nouveau l'attention de la brune. "Enfin bref, Argos était là. Le jour de l'attaque du spectre."

"Il était là ?"

"Ouep."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait aux écuries ?"

Sa fille expira profondément, semblant admettre avec difficulté : "C'est lui qui nous a sauvées."

"Il a ouvert un portail ?"

Emma secoua la tête. "Je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent, mais je ne crois pas."

Le pli prononcé qui apparut entre les sourcils de Blanche devait être inquiétant puisque la blonde s'enquit de le lisser de façon joueuse avec son pouce. "Je ne comprends pas," murmura Blanche. "Comment a-t-il fait pour se débarrasser d'un spectre sans ouvrir de portail ?"

"Avec une épée aspirante, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître." Emma fit une grimace, semblant tout autant confuse. "Je sais pas, MM, je ne comprends pas non plus. J'aimerais en parler avec Regina ; elle sait peut-être ce qu'il en est. Tu sais où elle est ?"

Blanche émit un soupir fatigué. Bien sûr qu'elle savait où était Regina. Elles venaient d'avoir un de ces échanges dédaigneux (et narquois) habituels une heure plus tôt.

"Où est Regina ?" Pressa Emma en soutenant son regard.

"J'imagine qu'elle doit être quelque part dans l'hôpital."

Emma se raidit. "Elle aussi est alitée ?"

"Non." Blanche secoua la tête.

"Tu as dit qu'elle allait bien."

"Elle va bien."

"Alors que fait-elle ici ?"

"La même chose que ce qu'elle fait depuis plusieurs jours," soupira Blanche. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Emma, Blanche développa. "_Elle erre_."

"Elle erre ?" Répéta sa fille, fronçant les sourcils en signe de confusion. Emma ressemblait tellement à Charmant à ce moment que Blanche sentit sa poitrine se serrer légèrement. "Où ça ?"

La gorge de Blanche se resserra autour des mots, mais elle réussit à les faire sortir. "Autour de_ toi_."

Les sourcils d'Emma se haussèrent si haut et de façon si soudaine que cela prêtait à sourire. Tout comme le fait que pendant un court instant, sa fille habituellement si véhémente resta complètement sans voix. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir ; si la situation _lui_ paraissait bizarre, qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour Emma ?

"Regina est sûrement en train de boire un café à la cafétéria. Elle s'éclipse quand ton père et moi venons te rendre visite," continua Blanche, regardant Emma promener ses yeux dans la pièce pour la première fois. La blonde resta bouche-bée en voyant le sac de voyage chic posé près de la fenêtre.

"Regina est restée_ ici_ ?" Incrédule, les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent, sa voix partant dans les aigus. "Dans _ma_ chambre ?"

Blanche hocha la tête. "Henry aussi."

"Mais c'est autorisé ?"

"Bien sûr que non." Blanche lâcha un soupir éreinté, laissant son regard tomber sur les lits d'appoint vides installés côte à côte au fond de la chambre privée. "Mais tu sais que ces deux-là peuvent être très persuasifs, surtout Regina..." Laissa-t-elle en suspens, jetant un coup d'œil méfiant vers la porte fermée, s'attendant à moitié à la voir s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. _En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue_, comme on dit. Blanche se tourna de nouveau vers Emma et poussa un soupir. "Au moins les cheveux de Dr Whale repousseront."

"Whale est chauve ?"

"Comme un bébé," confirma Blanche. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant. "Ou plutôt comme Howie Mandel, en réalité. La ressemblance est assez perturbante."

Emma prit une seconde pour intégrer l'information. "Donc... Regina lui a rasé la tête ?" Demanda-t-elle lentement pour clarifier les choses.

Blanche ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à cette confrontation particulièrement stressante quelques jours plus tôt. La situation l'avait mortifiée, et Charmant avait beau le nier, mais elle savait que son mari s'était bien amusé de la mésaventure de Whale.

"Mary-Margaret ?" Insista la blonde.

Blanche secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. "Regina n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui couper les cheveux," partagea-t-elle finalement.

"Tu veux dire..." Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent en grand de façon comique.

"Mhmm." Blanche acquiesça faiblement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'Emma insinuait. "Elle l'a menacé de lui couper autre chose, mais tu sais comment est sa magie quand tu n'es pas dans les parages."

Emma grimaça en acquiesçant.

Blanche remua sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux avec force, son cerveau faisant soudainement apparaitre une image qu'elle aimerait oublier. Mary-Margaret avait été proche et intime avec cette _autre chose_ il fut un temps_._ Mais ça s'était passé sous l'emprise d'une malédiction, fin de l'histoire (peu importe à quel point Charmant boudait et grognait à ce sujet).

Emma la sortit de ses pensées avec une autre question. "Pourquoi Regina était-elle en colère contre Whale, au départ ?"

"Il voulait qu'elle rentre chez elle pour se reposer."

Les sourcils d'Emma se levèrent avec incrédulité. "Je sais qu'elle a du tempérament, mais Regina ne menacerait pas de castrer un homme juste pour ça..."

"Oh, il y a plus que ça. Quelque chose en rapport avec une promesse que Regina avait faite à Henry, je crois." Blanche haussa les épaules. "Le voir pleurer aux Urgences l'a clairement secouée."

"Henry était aux Urgences ?" Emma fronça les sourcils. "Il nous a vues dans cet état ?"

Blanche acquiesça faiblement. "Je suis désolée..."

"Mary-Margaret," reprocha Emma sur un ton extrêmement désapprobateur.

Blanche se sentit comme un enfant réprimandé par un parent, et en toute honnêteté, elle savait qu'elle le méritait. Elle et son mari avait eu la même réprimande, et bien plus importante, de la part de Regina l'autre jour.

Complètement paniqués, et incapables de penser clairement, Blanche et Charmant avaient fait l'erreur fatale d'emmener Henry avec eux après l'appel de Leroy cette nuit-là. Ce fut une erreur grossière qui avait probablement traumatisé l'enfant à vie. Le pauvre garçon avait été témoin de l'agitation qui avait suivi l'arrivée de l'ambulance amenant les corps de ses deux mères à l'hôpital. Henry, totalement pétrifié, avait vomi sur le sol de la salle des Urgences en voyant passer les chariots portant le corps ensanglanté d'Emma et celui affaibli de Regina. Reprenant ses esprits, Charmant avait porté le garçon blême hors des Urgences et loin du chaos, mais trop tard. Regina, qui avait alors repris connaissance, était tombée par hasard sur le visage en larmes de son fils avant d'être conduite dans une salle d'examen.

L'expression honteuse qui était apparue sur le visage de Regina en voyant Henry si bouleversé avait troublé Blanche. Ça, et la lueur hantée dans ses yeux marrons tandis que les médecins s'affairaient sur le corps battu et meurtri d'Emma. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Regina prise d'un remord aussi sincère. Cela perturba Blanche plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. C'était surréel, et franchement déconcertant. Elle avait eu si longtemps l'habitude de considérer Regina comme quelqu'un de diabolique ; cela l'avait profondément secouée de voir cette femme redoutable apparaitre terriblement... _humaine_.

À ce moment-là, la jeune et jolie femme qui l'avait secourue d'un cheval en fuite lui était revenue en mémoire. Et, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière ferme la porte de la salle d'examen, elle n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de cette nouvelle, et pourtant si familière, incarnation de Regina Mills.

Blanche avait quand même tout entendu. Regina, épuisée et choquée, délirait sur la façon dont elle avait déçu son fils en ne tenant pas sa promesse de protéger l'idiote du village (Blanche, à ce moment, avait espéré que Regina ne parlait pas de sa fille). Regina ne s'était calmée qu'après avoir enfin été mise sous sédatif.

Blanche secoua brièvement la tête à nouveau pour sortir de sa rêverie, et décida de raconter toute l'histoire à Emma.

"Regina a été déchargée après la première nuit. Elle était censée rentrer chez elle, mais Henry ne voulait pas te laisser seule. Je pense qu'il était inquiet que tu restes dans le coma, ou pire, que tu meures dans la nuit. Il insistait pour que sa mère et lui puissent rester et te surveiller."

Emma resta assise en silence, l'écoutant parler.

"En réalité, il a élaboré un plan. C'est assez adorable." Blanche sourit avec nostalgie, jetant un coup d'œil au bout de papier que le garçon avait scotché sur la tête du lit d'Emma. "Dr Whale lui a dit que ton corps allait sûrement avoir besoin de quelques jours pour régénérer la plupart de l'énergie utilisée par Regina, donc Henry a créé un compte à rebours 'Opération Réveil-Swan'. Son plan était que Regina s'occupe de toi au bout de cinq jours," continua Blanche sans remarquer le léger rougissement sur les joues d'Emma à ces mots.

"Pou-pourquoi cinq jours ?" Demanda Emma en toussant.

Blanche haussa les épaules. "Henry se disait que tu serais bien reposée et capable de survivre à un petit transfert d'énergie. Il était persuadé que la magie de Regina te réveillerait."

"Je vois," murmura Emma, dessinant lentement des motifs sur les draps avec ses doigts."

"Tu devrais remercier ta bonne étoile ; ton fils a suggéré un sort de réveil et non un baiser."

Emma sursauta, sa tête se relevant soudainement vers Blanche en rougissant intensément.

"Oui, moi non plus je ne t'imaginais pas apprécier un baiser de la part de Regina," dit Blanche en riant doucement.

En un instant, sa fille ferma la bouche et détacha son regard de la brune, refusant de le croiser.

Les yeux de Blanche se plissèrent de suspicion, mais elle laissa couler. _Ça ne peut pas._.. Non. Absolument pas.

"Donc," poursuivit-elle en se raclant la gorge, décidant de continuer l'histoire plutôt que de s'attarder sur le comportement étrange de sa fille, "Henry n'a pas arrêté de harceler sa mère en disant qu'ils devraient dormir à l'hôpital avec toi et, à la surprise générale, Regina a accepté. Charmant pense que c'est parce qu'elle lui passe tous ses caprices depuis la fin de la malédiction, mais à mon avis, c'est sûrement à cause de cette promesse dont elle n'arrêtait pas de parler pendant sa phase de délire," présuma-t-elle tout bas.

Emma regardait ses jambes, ses yeux verts dans le vague, anormalement silencieuse. Blanche tenta de croiser les yeux de sa fille, sans succès. La blonde ne réagit même pas lorsque sa mère agita une main devant son visage. Blanche soupira et laissa tomber, décidant de continuer l'histoire.

"Évidemment, Dr Whale a catégoriquement refusé puisque c'est contraire à la politique de l'hôpital. Quand il a menacé d'appeler la sécurité, et bien, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé," finit-elle faiblement, levant une main au niveau de ses cheveux et mimant l'action de découpe. "Donc voilà pourquoi Regina erre autour de toi dernièrement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ; je m'attends à moitié à la surprendre en train de t'étouffer avec un oreiller."

Le fait que sa fille ayant habituellement un avis sur tout n'ait toujours pas dit un mot inquiéta Blanche. Emma fixait ses jambes si intensément que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle comptait le nombre de fils composant le drap.

"Emma ?" Blanche secoua gentiment le bras de sa fille. "Tu vas bien ?"

Emma sursauta en sortant de ses pensées, puis se racla la gorge et déglutit. "Ou-oui, bien sûr." Elle lui adressa un sourire, bien qu'il parût un peu forcé.

"Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

"Nan. Non. Rien," marmonna Emma, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

Elle ne possédait peut-être pas le super pouvoir de sa fille, mais après avoir passé vingt-huit ans à enseigner à des enfants et avoir entendu toute sorte d'excuse possible au sujet des devoirs, Blanche avait développé une capacité plutôt remarquable à déceler les mensonges. Néanmoins, elle retint son envie de creuser et n'insista pas.

Quelqu'un toqua doucement sur la porte, interrompant le moment gênant entre mère et fille.

"Entrez," lança Blanche en tournant la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres avant que John – Simplet – passe la tête, affichant son sourire asymétrique omniprésent. "Bonjour, Vos Majestés," salua-t-il gaiement, avant d'ouvrir entièrement la porte et d'entrer dans la chambre, portant un bouquet de fleurs époustouflant dans ses bras. Il avait apparemment trouvé un travail à Game of Thornes*, tant mieux pour lui. "J'ai une livraison spéciale pour le Shérif."

_/ndlt : 'thornes' : épines /  
_

"Il est superbe," s'extasia Blanche, se levant pour prendre le bouquet. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, et il s'inclina devant les deux femmes avant de se glisser hors de la chambre.

"Je les pose là pour l'instant." Blanche plaça le bouquet sur le chariot près du lit d'Emma. "Je vais demander à l'infirmière si l'on peut emprunter un vase. Ils en gardent un dans leur poste de soins, en général."

Blanche se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle remarqua l'expression qu'arborait Emma et s'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"C'est plein de lilas." Emma fronça les sourcils, regardant les fleurs avec suspicion.

"Tu n'aimes pas les lilas ?"

"Si, c'est juste que..." Les yeux d'Emma se plissèrent, focalisés sur la petite enveloppe blanche agrafée au bouquet. "Ça t'embête si je jette un œil à cette carte ?"

Blanche revint vers le lit et détacha l'enveloppe de la composition florale. Elle en sortit une petite carte blanche et la tendit à sa fille.

Emma prit un petit moment pour lire la note. Un soupir exaspéré quitta ses lèvres, et sans un autre mot, elle tendit la carte à Blanche pour que celle-ci la lise.

_**Tout à fait égoïstement, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas morte.**_

_**Repose-toi bien, soigne ces mauvaises blessures, et fais-toi belle pour notre première rencontre face-à-masque officielle.**_

_**On se voit bientôt.**_

_**\- Argos**_

Blanche sentit ses mâchoires se serrer. En silence, elle remit la carte au-dessus du bouquet avant de prendre un moment pour rassembler ses affaires. Elle déposa un baiser affectueux sur le front d'Emma, s'attardant un peu plus longuement que nécessaire, avant de reculer et de serrer le bras de la blonde de manière rassurante.

"Je vais chercher Regina et la prévenir que tu es réveillée," lui dit-elle.

"Merci." Emma sourit, fatiguée.

Blanche ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard méprisant au bouquet fraîchement livré. Dommage, il était si beau. "Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et à décider."

"En effet," soupira Emma tout en suivant son regard.

"Emma, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cet Argos."

"On est deux."

"Sois prudente."

"Je suis toujours prudente."

Blanche leva un sourcil en portant son attention sur l'amas de bandages ayant la forme de sa fille.

"Sauf quand je suis imprudente," ajouta Emma avec un sourire penaud.

"Arrête de prendre des risques inutiles."

"Ok."

"Promets-le moi."

"Ouais, d'accord."

"Emma."

"Je te le promets."

"Je n'hésiterai pas à te le rappeler," l'avertit Blanche. "J'y vais, je vais voir avec ton père ce que l'on peut trouver sur ton harceleur. Charmant sera ravi de savoir que tu vas bien. Nous reviendrons te voir plus tard, d'accord ? Je vais aussi dire à Whale que tu es réveillée." Blanche sourit, et tendit à Emma son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle jeta un œil à l'appelant et soupira. George McDonald, encore une fois. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était arrivée et qu'il appelait. "Il n'a pas dû être mis au courant que tu étais à l'hôpital," murmura-t-elle.

Bien qu'étant dispensée de ses obligations de Shérif, Emma prit l'appel.

Blanche se pencha et déposa un autre baiser sur la tête d'Emma. Après un dernier regard noir en direction des fleurs, elle sortit enfin.

Peu importait si cet homme avait sauvé Emma d'un spectre. C'était un voleur, un pervers et un harceleur. Accorder sa bénédiction à un connard de cette ampleur serait ridicule, purement impossible. Et à présent qu'elle était entrée en mode maman protectrice, Argos ferait mieux de laisser sa fille tranquille à moins de vouloir finir en eunuque.

Blanche marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, bouillonnant de fureur.

Charmant avait toujours fait allusion à la nécessité de décourager les éventuels prétendants d'Emma. Blanche était plus indulgente concernant la vie amoureuse de sa fille (ou l'absence de celle-ci) ; elle était la plus réfléchie des deux, la voix de la raison. Mais là ? Elle était prête à dégainer son arc en plus de l'épée de Charmant.

Au diable la gentille petite Mary-Margaret, Blanche-Neige ne faisait pas de quartier.

Argos ferait bien de veiller sur ses arrières.

Et sur son entrejambe.

* * *

"Merci George. Je lui transmettrai. Hm-hm. D'accord. Je m'en occupe. Merci encore. Au-rev-"

Elle avait peine marmonné 'au-revoir" que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Et sans exagération, étant donné l'énorme trou béant remplaçant à présent la porte.

Un petit nuage de poussière tourbillonna au niveau de l'entrée avant de se déposer sur le sol auparavant immaculé.

Les yeux d'Emma étaient aussi ronds que ceux de Regina, toutes deux bouches bée. Elles se fixèrent dans un silence stupéfait ; Emma sur son lit, Regina dans l'embrasure de la porte. La main droite de la brune était suspendue dans les airs devant elle, et à en juger par sa hauteur et son positionnement, Regina était simplement sur le point de tourner la poignée. Poignée qui n'existait plus.

De toute évidence, la Reine Maléfique ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa magie souffle la porte hors de ses gonds. Si le lit d'Emma s'était trouvé un peu plus près, elle aurait eu le droit à une pluie d'échardes.

La blonde expira profondément. Regina Mills et son penchant pour les entrées fracassantes.

"Vous savez que vous allez devoir rembourser, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai les moyens," répliqua Regina froidement, sortant finalement de sa stupeur.

"Bien, parce que moi pas," marmonna Emma, refermant son mobile d'un coup sec et le posant sur ses jambes.

Elle observa Regina se frayer un chemin avec précaution parmi les morceaux de bois cassé. Au lieu d'occuper le siège que Mary Margaret venait de libérer, Regina choisit de s'assoir sur l'un des lits d'appoint dans le coin de la chambre. Majestueuse comme à son habitude, elle s'assit avec raideur et croisa les jambes, installée comme une reine sur son trône.

"Mettez ça sur la note de Regina Mills, s'il-vous-plait," dit Emma en s'adressant à l'infirmière qui se tenait à l'extérieur de la chambre, la mâchoire grande ouverte. La femme d'âge mûr jeta un coup d'œil téméraire dans la chambre et décampa en croisant le regard perçant et intimidant de Regina. La blonde contempla l'amas sidérant de débris de bois sur le sol et fit une grimace. "Si excitée que ça de me voir, hein ?" La taquina-t-elle.

Regina répliqua en lâchant un petit rire moqueur. "Mademoiselle Swan, la seule chose pour laquelle je suis excitée est la pensée que je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et dormir dans mon propre lit. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, Shérif, je suis sûre que mon fils acceptera enfin de rentrer avec moi."

"Ah, ouais, j'ai entendu dire que le gamin vous a incitée à coucher avec moi. Vous avez dû apprécier l'expérience puisque j'ai aussi entendu dire que vous étiez souvent dans les parages," déclara Emma avec un sourire moqueur en faisant frétiller ses sourcils.

Dès l'instant où elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, et ce que cela impliquait, il était déjà trop tard. À en juger par l'expression abasourdie 'je-viens-juste-de-faire-un-anévrisme' de Regina, la brune était tout aussi horrifiée qu'elle.

"Je-je veux dire," balbutia Emma, revenant sur ses mots. "Coucher dans la même chambre _que_ moi. Pas _avec_ moi. _Mon Dieu_, pas avec. Pourquoi j'ai dit _avec_ ? C'est insensé... et stupide... et perturbant... et j'ai déjà dit insensé ?"

Ce bafouillage ne faisait qu'aggraver le malaise, et Emma ferma rapidement la bouche. Il était possible que Regina ait rougi (c'était son cas, en tout cas), mais la blonde ne pouvait le dire avec la distance. Le Shérif voulut disparaitre dans le matelas. Elle allait finir par mourir d'étouffement à force de s'enfoncer constamment le poing dans la bouche.

"Désolée, ça doit être la morphine," grommela Emma maladroitement afin de combler le lourd silence.

"Bien sûr," répondit Regina en toussotant délicatement dans son poing.

Emma nota, un peu envieuse, que la brune réussissait à reprendre contenance bien plus vite qu'elle ne puisse rêver le faire. Regina leva un sourcil et lui adressa un regard réprobateur. "Votre traitement s'emploie peut-être merveilleusement à brouiller votre cerveau déjà nébuleux, Mademoiselle Swan, mais essayez de faire un effort pour contenir votre immonde esprit vulgaire."

"Oui, votre majesté," salua Emma malicieusement. Elle grimaça presque instantanément ; évidemment, il fallait qu'elle utilise la main avec un poignet fracturé.

L'intense douleur, cependant, ne fut rien comparé au choc ressenti lorsque Regina se leva subitement pour s'avancer vers le lit. Emma crut voir de l'inquiétude briller dans ces yeux marrons, mais cela disparut aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée en la mettant sur le compte d'une hallucination due aux médicaments. Son Altesse s'assit avec grâce sur la chaise des visiteurs ; le dos droit et les chevilles croisées. Elle lissa sa jupe avec ses paumes et arqua un sourcil face au regard interrogateur d'Emma.

"Cette chaise est plus confortable que ce piètre lit d'appoint," dit-elle avec dédain tout en levant le nez.

"_C'est ça_." Emma plissa les yeux, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

Son détecteur de mensonge se mit à sonner, mais elle ne confronta pas Regina. Le commentaire narquois qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres fut oublié en voyant la brune d'aussi près. Même en étant aussi sublime et parfaitement apprêtée que d'habitude, Emma ne put que remarquer la mine exténuée de Regina. Cela prouvait que malgré leurs prix exorbitants, les nombreux produits de beauté de la brune avaient leur limite. Aux cernes sous ses yeux venaient s'ajouter une aura d'épuisement qu'aucune quantité de maquillage ne pouvait cacher. À vrai dire, cela inquiétait légèrement Emma. Pour quelqu'un qui avait survécu à une attaque de spectre en s'en sortant avec des côtes cassées et un tas de contusions, pourquoi Emma avait le sentiment de s'en être mieux tirée que Regina ?

"Arrêtez," la réprimanda Regina au bout d'un moment, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"De toucher vos bandages."

"Mais ça gratte..." Chouina Emma.

"Et bien prenez sur vous et faîtes avec, _princesse_," déclara Regina sur un ton las et condescendant. "C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait l'imbécile."

"La peau qui gratte ?"

"Oui."

"Mais vous êtes en vie," murmura Emma pensivement. Une vie en échange d'une démangeaison. "Je dirais que c'est un bon compromis."

Regina se tendit.

"Quoi, sans voix, votre majesté ?"

"Ne soyez pas absurde," répliqua Regina rapidement, sur la défensive. Emma observa les yeux marrons de Regina examiner chaque parcelle de son visage abîmé ; bien qu'elle n'accordait pas d'importance à son apparence, elle se sentit tout de même mal à l'aise sous l'intense examen.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?" Emma se mit à remuer, extrêmement embarrassée. "Je suis si hideuse que ça ?"

"Pas plus que d'ordinaire," rétorqua Regina. Sa voix, néanmoins, ne contenait pas le même piquant que d'habitude. Elle expira bruyamment et adressa un regard insondable à Emma. "Vous êtes une imbécile."

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, je crois qu'on l'a déjà dit une paire de fois."

"Cela mérite d'être répété." Dit Regina d'une voix monotone avec un froncement de sourcils. "De toutes les choses dont vous pouviez hériter de votre père, il a fallu que vous preniez son gêne de stupidité - mais je suppose que _c'est_ son trait dominant. Je remercie le ciel que mon fils ait été épargné de porter le fardeau du Q.I. de la famille Charmant."

"Essayer de faire ce qui est juste ne rend pas une personne stupide, Regina," objecta Emma en fronçant les sourcils à son tour, légèrement offensée.

"C'est le_ cas_ quand cela amène la personne à se faire tuer."

"Je ne suis pas morte," fit remarquer Emma rapidement.

Regina émit un soupir à moitié narquois. "Vous avez failli mourir."

"Le mot clé étant _failli_."

"Oui, et Henry a _failli_ être totalement orphelin."

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes toutes les deux en vie."

"Non, _je_ suis en vie. Vous êtes à peine à moitié en vie."

"Oh allez, vous exagérez. Je me sens parfaitement bien."

"Vous allez bien ?" Répéta Regina, arquant lentement un sourcil parfaitement sculpté. Sans prévenir, elle piqua le flanc d'Emma avec un doigt.

"Aïe ! Putain de bordel de merde !" Hurla Emma à l'agonie ; une main venant se cramponner à ses côtes, priant pour que la douleur palpitante s'évanouisse.

"Dîtes-moi, Mademoiselle Swan, vous sentez-vous parfaitement bien, là ?" La questionna-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

Emma était quasiment sûre d'avoir la tête rouge écarlate. "Démon," lâcha-t-elle à travers des dents serrées, respirant profondément par les narines. À partir de ce moment-là, Emma s'efforça consciemment de garder un œil sur les doigts vifs de l'autre femme. Côtes cassées et Reines Maléfiques ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

"Cela vous apprendra à me contredire ; vous savez très bien que j'ai raison." Regina renifla avec arrogance, lui lançant un regard en coin.

Emma renâcla d'indignation. "_Vous_ croyez avoir raison ?"

"Évidemment," répondit sévèrement Regina, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

"Euh, désolée, votre altesse, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas," déclara Emma. "Oui, nous aurions pu mourir toutes les deux, mais _nous ne sommes pas mortes_. Henry aurait pu perdre ses deux mères, mais _ce n'est pas le cas_. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se contenterait pas d'apprécier le fait de pouvoir vivre une journée de plus ?"

"Votre capacité à être aussi blasée sur des sujets aussi importants que la vie et la mort est réellement stupéfiante," dit Regina avec un regard sombre. "Une imbécile jusqu'au bout des ongles."

"Ouais, ouais, si vous le dîtes," rejeta Emma d'un geste de la main.

"Mademoiselle Swan," l'avertit Regina, pas du tout amusée par son attitude.

Emma poussa un soupir fatigué. "Arrêtez avec vos 'Mademoiselle Swan', Regina. Vous avez peut-être un bon argument, mais moi aussi. Et là, le mien est meilleur que le votre."

"D'après qui ?"

"Moi," dit simplement Emma.

"Vous êtes exaspérante," grogna Regina, sans animosité.

"C'est marrant, vous aussi."

En voyant les doigts de l'autre femme se contracter, Emma sut que Regina luttait contre le désir de lui tordre le cou. Heureusement, elle retint ses envies meurtrières.

"J'ai failli rompre ma promesse faite à Henry à cause de vous," marmonna Regina sombrement. "Qu'importe si j'avais survécu ou non ce soir-là, si vous aviez été tuée, il m'en aurait voulu toute sa vie."

"_Pardon ?_ Vous pouvez parler ! Vous avez essayé de me forcer à partir et j'aurais aussi rompu ma promesse. Le petit était en colère contre moi quand vous avez été blessée par les gobelins. Si je vous avais laissée mourir, il m'aurait sûrement haïe aussi," répliqua Emma avec autant d'obstination. Elle aurait croisé les bras d'un air boudeur si le geste ne lui faisait pas mal au poignet. Elle se contenta donc d'un regard noir et d'une moue boudeuse. "Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez facilité la tâche pour tenir ma promesse. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas défendue ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez laissé le spectre aspirer votre putain d'âme ?"

"Je l'ai fait pour Henry. Il m'a demandé de vous protéger," répondit Regina sur un ton sec. "Et vous, pourquoi fallait-il que vous insistiez pour rester tout en sachant que le spectre vous aurait également tuée ?"

"Je l'ai fait pour Henry. Il m'a demandé de vous protéger." Emma renvoya les mots de la brune. "De toute façon, je ne suis pas seulement le Chevalier Blanc, je suis le Shérif. Ça fait partie du travail."

"Mourir pour une Reine Maléfique ?"

Emma eut un temps d'arrêt. C'était une simple question - mais une question piège, avec tant de choses sous la surface - et il aurait été si simple de retomber dans les vieilles habitudes et de se dérober ; donner une réponse vague. Emma y pensa ; mais ne le fit pas. Pas cette fois.

"Si besoin, _oui_," murmura Emma, sincèrement, soutenant le regard de Regina avec détermination.

Le corps entier de Regina se tendit. Incapable de soutenir le regard intense d'Emma, elle détourna les yeux.

Un silence gênant s'installa. L'honnêteté a toujours tendance à calmer les conversations houleuses.

Un long moment s'écoula, semblant durer plusieurs heures, avant que la tension ne se dissipe.

La brune expira profondément avant de lancer un regard exaspéré à Emma. "Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes probablement la personne la plus têtue que j'ai eu la malchance de connaître."

"Être têtue m'a bien servi jusqu'ici, votre majesté, donc je prendrai ça pour un compliment."

Regina produisit un son mécontent au fond de sa gorge. "_Vous a bien servi ?_ Combien de fois avez-vous failli être tuée à cause de votre entêtement ?"

"À peu près autant de fois que j'ai survécu parce que j'étais trop têtue pour mourir. Vous voyez, tout est une question de perspective." Emma haussa les épaules en souriant faiblement.

"Trouvez-vous autant d'excuses et de piètres arguments que vous voulez, Mademoiselle Swan, mais vous êtes toujours une imbécile à mes yeux," insista Regina, croisant les bras. Elle regarda ailleurs, le menton levé. "Une imbécile courageuse," concéda-t-elle après un instant, sur un ton à peine audible, "mais une imbécile tout de même."

Emma retint son envie irrésistible de se taper le front avec la paume de la main. _Bon sang_. Cette femme et son orgueil, incapable d'exprimer une chose aussi simple que de la gratitude. Tout simplement exaspérant. "Si vous essayez de me remercier de manière détournée, laissez-moi vous épargner la chose : _non_, ce n'est pas moi qui ai sauvé nos fesses des griffes du spectre."

"Ce n'était pas vous ?"

"Nan," confirma Emma avec un hochement de tête. "Vous pouvez remercier mon harceleur pour ça."

Le visage de Regina se durcit immédiatement.

"Laissez-moi deviner," dit-elle avec tension. "C'est lui qui vous a envoyé ces fleurs ?"

"Tout à fait, votre altesse," acquiesça Emma.

Elle étudia l'expression de Regina avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. Même avant d'avoir donné l'identité de l'expéditeur à Regina, elle avait remarqué que l'autre femme jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil furtifs vers l'arrangement floral depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Emma n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un regarder un bouquet de ses fleurs favorites avec tant de dédain. C'était hilarant, si ce n'était un peu étrange. On pourrait penser que Regina était jalous-_non_. Nan. Pas le moins du monde dans le domaine des possibilités.

"Quelle adorable attention," lança Regina sèchement, les lèvres pincées. "Sauver votre vie _et_ vous envoyer des fleurs ? Vous devez être _si_ émue."

"Oh, je vous en prie. Il en faudra plus que ça pour me conquérir," répondit Emma en gonflant la poitrine. "Je suis une femme exigeante."

"Je trouve cela hautement invraisemblable, mais nous avons tous nos désillusions," rétorqua Regina de façon un peu condescendante. "À présent, pourquoi ne vous rendez-vous pas utile en me disant comment votre précieux petit prétendant a réussi à nous sauver du spectre."

La lèvre supérieure d'Emma se retroussa en signe d'agacement, mais elle se mit tout de même à parler.

"Ma mémoire est un peu floue, mais de ce dont je me souviens, il a foncé sur le spectre avec sa moto et ils se sont battus un moment," raconta Emma, creusant dans sa mémoire. Tout s'était passé en un éclair. "Je le croyais foutu, mais il a fini par lancer son épée sur le spectre et le monstre a, je sais pas, _disparu_ dans la lame. Comme s'il avait été avalé par un aspirateur."

"Donc vous êtes en train de dire que son _épée_ a absorbé le suceur d'âme ?" Clarifia Regina avec une once de scepticisme dans la voix.

"Ouais, elle a complètement englouti la créature."

"Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas avoir halluciné ?"

"Possible," dit Emma en haussant les épaules. "Mais si c'est pas le cas ?"

Regina prit un moment pour digérer l'information. "À quoi ressemblait son épée ?" Finit-elle par demander.

"Trois ou quatre centimètres de plus que celle de mon père. La poignée était plutôt classe, je dois avouer," murmura Emma pensivement, un peu envieuse. Elle avait pu la voir de près quand l'épée s'était empalée sur la botte de foin la maintenant au sol. "C'était de l'or pur, des serpents entrelacés composaient le manche et leurs têtes formaient le pommeau."

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent légèrement, comme si elle la reconnaissait. "Des serpents ?"

"Ouais. Ça vous parle ?"

"Peut-être, je n'en suis pas totalement sûre," murmura Regina. "J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une épée magique correspondant à cette description, mais je vais faire une recherche dans mes vieux livres pour m'en assurer."

"Je vous aiderai," offrit Emma.

Regina promena ostensiblement son regard sur le corps alité et enroulé de bandages.

"Je vous aiderai dès que j'irai mieux," rectifia Emma. "Vous me guérirez ?"

"Pourquoi le ferais-je ?" Regina retroussa sa lèvre supérieure avec son arrogance habituelle, mais Emma la connaissait.

Dès qu'elle aura retrouvé plus de force, Regina utilisera sa magie et la soignera complètement. Elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ces quatre derniers mois. Regina faisait preuve de résistance juste pour les apparences, et bon, pour le plaisir aussi. Obligée à se montrer conciliante par Mary-Margaret (qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser Henry à son avantage), Regina s'y retrouvait en torturant Emma pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Cela ne dérangeait pas la blonde ; leur rivalité lui permettait de rester sur le qui-vive.

"Je ne veux pas que ma convalescence dure trop longtemps," répondit Emma en se prêtant au jeu. "Réfléchissez, Regina, je vis chez vous. Vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à devoir prendre soin de moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, si ? Je peux être une patiente très exigeante."

"Ça, je n'en doute pas," rétorqua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, avec un soupir las, elle hocha la tête et ajouta sur un ton monotone : "Très bien, je vous soignerai Dimanche."

"Pourquoi Dimanche ?"

"Votre cinquième jour," répondit-elle simplement.

Emma leva les yeux sur le bout de papier scotché sur le cadre du lit. L'opération Réveil-Swan d'Henry. "Ah. C'est vrai. Dimanche." Acquiesça Emma.

Son téléphone sonna, annonçant un message, et Emma le chercha frénétiquement. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'elle l'avait posé sur ses genoux. Elle se sermonna intérieurement et ouvrit le mobile pour lire le nouveau message.

Un magnifique sourire menaça de scinder son visage en deux. Sa mère avait apparemment informé Henry de son réveil. Elle montra le message rempli de smileys et de points d'exclamation à une Regina intriguée (qui feignait terriblement mal l'indifférence).

"Dîtes-lui d'arrêter d'écrire des messages en classe," ordonna Regina de sa voix stricte.

"Je lui dis," promit Emma. Évidemment, elle lui envoya à la place un message riche en smileys et points d'exclamation. À la seconde où elle eut fini de taper sa réponse, une pensée surgit et elle se redressa soudainement. "Oh, hé ! J'ai failli oublier. J'ai des nouvelles pour vous," dit-elle à Regina. Elle avait eu l'intention de lui en parler plus tôt mais avait été distraite par l'entrée littéralement fracassante de la brune.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" Demanda Regina sur un ton détaché, pas du tout intéressée par ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était sur le point de changer.

"George McDonald m'a appelée avant votre arrivée."

Comme Emma s'y attendait, Regina se redressa immédiatement. "Et... ?" Poussa Regina.

"Il voulait que je vous dise que le sort s'est finalement estompé ; et que Benzo a repris la forme de votre Mercedes ce matin. Félicitations, votre majesté, vous venez de retrouver votre voiture."

Le sourire soulagé qui apparut sur le visage de Regina fut éblouissant.

"Mais il y a un couac," poursuivit Emma, atténuant la joie de la brune. Elle détestait annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, mais avait-elle le choix ?

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Questionna Regina attentivement, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

"Le sort a disparu pendant que Benzo était en pleine -" Emma jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'entrée de la chambre, s'assurant que personne n'était à portée de voix, "- action, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce qui veut dire que vous devez un nouveau poney au zoo."

Regina fit une grimace puis ajouta, méfiante. "Et qu'en est-il de ma voiture ?"

"Pas de dégât, mais je pense que vous allez devoir faire venir quelqu'un pour enlever les restes d'Arc-en-ciel sous votre Mercedes. La pauvre chose a été aplatie comme une crêpe."

Emma se retint de ricaner devant une Regina devenue livide. Si le fait de rire ne lui faisait pas mal aux côtes, elle se serait esclaffée.

"Vous voulez que je demande à Michael de s'en occuper ?" Demanda-t-elle à la brune au visage blême.

Regina lui envoya un regard en coin mauvais.

"Ah, c'est vrai ! Il vous déteste," marmonna Emma avec une légère grimace.

Le propriétaire du seul et unique garage de la ville préférerait sans doute se faire enlever un rein plutôt que de rendre service à Regina - même payé généreusement. Puisque Michael et ses compétences en mécanique n'était plus une option, Emma tendit les lèvres en se creusant les méninges pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait dénicher un habitant qui ne haïssait ni ne craignait Regina, en tout cas pas suffisamment pour accepter d'enlever une carcasse poisseuse de poney du châssis de la voiture de la Reine Maléfique. De plus, cette personne ne devait pas trop avoir la nausée à la vue du sang et de boyaux (ce qui excluait malheureusement un Archie rapidement écœuré).

Sans surprise, Emma fit choux blanc.

Et d'après les sourcils froncés de la brune, Regina n'avait pas plus d'idée.

Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Emma décela la subtile résignation dans les traits de Regina.

La poitrine d'Emma s'emplit de compassion.

Même en étant celle qui était coincée dans un lit hôpital, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour la brune. Regina, malgré ses efforts de conduite des derniers mois, n'avait vraiment personne de son côté à part Henry, et... _elle_.

Ainsi, avec un soupir quelque peu usé, Emma plaça avec précaution sa main dotée d'une intraveineuse sur celle de Regina posée sur le matelas. Emma serra légèrement la main de la brune inconsciemment et la tapota en signe de consolation. Le corps tout entier de Regina se raidit au contact. Étrangement, les épaules de la brune se tendirent encore plus lorsqu'Emma rompit le contact physique.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, votre majesté," murmura Emma avec un petit sourire, "je nettoierai votre voiture quand vous m'aurez soignée."

Manifestement prise de court par la proposition, le masque stoïque habituel de Regina disparut lorsqu'elle haussa les sourcils de façon incontrôlée. "Vous feriez cela ?" Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Regina plissa les yeux. "_Vous_ ?"

"Ouais, _moi_." Répondit Emma en souriant faiblement.

"Vous êtes prête à à gratter -" Regina s'arrêta tout à coup, semblant un peu perdue.

"Des morceaux d'Arc-en-ciel," l'aida Emma.

"- des morceaux d'Arc-en-ciel," répéta la brune avec une légère grimace. "Du châssis de ma voiture ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

Emma haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Mademoiselle Swan, dîtes-moi, quel est le piège ?" Questionna Regina avec méfiance, aussi suspicieuse que d'habitude.

"Il n'y en a pas."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous aimable ?"

"Je suis toujours aimable," indiqua Emma. "_Vous_, par contre..." laissa-t-elle en suspens.

Regina se renfrogna, un peu offensée, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas franchement le droit. Après tout, on n'obtenait pas le surnom de Reine Maléfique sans avoir fait quelque chose d'au moins un petit peu maléfique pour le mériter. "Il y a toujours un piège," insista Regina dont les yeux plissés étudiaient Emma intensément - comme si fixer autant une personne permettait de lire dans son âme et déchiffrer ses intentions.

"Désolée de décevoir, votre majesté, mais pas cette fois."

"Alors que voulez-vous en retour ?" Persista Regina, n'étant pas prête à accorder sa confiance aussi facilement. "Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose en tête..."

"Bon sang, je ne suis pas un de ces connards qui demande des faveurs sexuelles en échange ; si c'est ce qui vous inquiète tant." Emma leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent, semblant extrêmement mal à l'aise devant le tournant inattendu de la conversation. Emma, quant à elle, persévéra. "Premièrement, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et, deuxièmement, _beurk_." Elle afficha une grimace de dégoût. "Écoutez, je ne demande aucune rétribution. Mais si vous ressentez vraiment le besoin de me remercier, je ne pourrai jamais dire non à l'un de vos gâteaux au chocolat fait maison." La blonde haussa les épaules. "À condition que vous évitiez le poison, bien sûr," ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je-" Commença Regina. Cette fois, Emma la coupa avec un grognement exténué.

"Regina, n'en faites pas tout un plat. Pourquoi avez-vous tant de mal à croire que quelqu'un soit prêt à vous rendre service ?" Emma lâcha un soupir fatigué. "En dépit du fait que vous soyez une emmerdeuse de première, bien sûr."

La lèvre supérieure de Regina se retroussa.

"Navrée de me montrer prudente," grommela Regina. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter de votre supposé acte de bonté, _princesse_. Je ne crois pas que débarrasser ma voiture de restes de poney écrasé fasse partie de votre fonction de Shérif, Mademoiselle Swan," indiqua Regina en continuant d'arborer un léger froncement de sourcil méfiant. "Ni de celle d'un Chevalier Blanc."

"Vous avez raison, mais vous savez quoi ? Je le ferai quand même," proclama Emma avec un sourire en coin plein de fierté. "Vous savez pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous êtes une imbécile," déclara Regina dans un soupir désespéré.

"Exactement." Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit pour devenir éclatant. "Je suis votre imbécile."

.

.

.

Regina se redressa brutalement. "_Quoi ?!_"

"_Quoi ?!_" Emma fit en écho, les yeux ronds.

La plus grande, la plus brave, la plus honorable des imbéciles.

"Mademoiselle Swan..."

_Et merde._

"C'est à cause des médicaments... je vous jure..."

_C'est ça._

_Les médicaments._


End file.
